Forzadas a
by LuluTirado
Summary: Todos y cada uno de los fics de Faberry que leo son todos muy bellos y así *-*... pero últimamente tenía esta didea en la cabeza... que tal si una de ellas está forzada a sentir algo por la otra? que tal si la odia? veamos que pasa!
1. Chapter 1

Quinn caminaba por la orilla del mar, estaba realmente triste. Su ruptura con James no había sido buena. ¿Cómo podría ella no estar celosa de todas y cada una de las chicas que paseaban sus traseros en la cara de su novio? "Paciencia" es lo que le había dicho James. "Paciencia" es lo que trató de tener Quinn por más de ocho meses. "´Paciencia" era tan fácil pedirla. La rubia iba con la cabeza baja sintiendo el viento golpeándola en la cara débilmente. Cuando levantó la mirada vio algo que le llamó la atención. Una chica de cabello negro caminaba como loca por la orilla del mar. La escena la hizo reír. Decidió acercarse, al fin de cuentas, lo único que necesitaba era distraerse y dejar de pensar en James.

¿Turista? – dijo mientras se acercó a la morena que había volteado a mirarla poniéndose una mano en la frente para mejorar la vista

¿Se nota mucho? – dijo la morena que seguía caminando

Y al parecer molesta – rió mientras le seguía el paso

Y perdida – se dejó caer en la arena

Calma, ¿A dónde quieres ir? Puedo guiarte, soy Quinn vivo aquí

Soy Rachel – le estrechó la mano – y no sé a dónde quiero ir – rió sarcásticamente

Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que estás perdida si no sabes a dónde quieres ir?, tal vez es aquí donde querías estar – le sonrió

Estoy perdida en el sentido de que escapé de casa y mi padre tendrá a sus hombres buscándome, y cuando me encuentre me va a regañar como no lo han hecho en toda mi vida – dejó su mirada perdida en el vacío

¿Por qué lo hiciste?, digo si se puede saber – preguntó con curiosidad

El…él quiere casarme

Puedes decir que no, por Dios estamos en el 2011 no pueden obligarte

No entiendes, el… el teme que me quede sola, nunca eh tenido novio y piensa que me quedaré sola y no sabe qué haré con la herencia

¿Herencia? Perdoooon – bromeó

¿Por qué? – preguntó confundida

Es una broma… ¿no eres de aquí cierto?, del país

No, te dije que escapé – dijo como si fuera obvio

No me culpes, normalmente cuando alguien se escapa, sale de su casa no del país – comenzó a reírse hasta que estaba completamente sonrojada

De todos modos me encontrarán, debía aprovechar el tiempo posible

¿Son tan feos y malos prospectos los que te busca tu padre? – le dijo interesada

No, son jóvenes y apuestos, ricos – dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano

¿Entonces? – dijo incrédula

No son… mi tipo… ¿Me explico? – dijo incómoda

Bueno en gustos se rompen géneros dijo y se quedó mirando el mar

¿Y tú? ¿eres igual que yo? – posó sus ojos en la rubia que tenía a un lado

¿Con problemas? Bastantes

La morena rió y asintió, la rubia no había entendido la indirecta. La miró un rato y volvió la mirada al mar.

Después de un rato contándose sus vidas llegaron tres coches negros y de ellos salió un hombre alto, tosco vistiendo elegantemente un esmoquin.

Rachel suspiró y se levantó ante la mirada de asombro de su acompañante

Me encontraron – rió y se despidió con un gesto con la mano de su nueva amiga

Hey espera – se levantó de un salto – ¿volveré a saber de ti?

Si no te molesta viajar 6 horas en avión, claro que si – dijo la morena riendo mientras le sonreía al hermoso rostro rubio que tenía ante sus ojos

Bueno, te extrañaré – le besó la mejilla – un gusto conocerte

Igualmente – dijo tocándose la zona del beso.

¿Señorita? – dijo el señor

Voy Charles, voy – se volteó molesta y subió al coche. Dio un largo suspiro y miró a la rubia que seguía el coche con la mirada

Después de un rato Rachel rompió el silencio

¿Qué tan molesto está?

No molesto, está preocupado y decepcionado

Charles… me conoces, toda mi vida he hecho lo que puedo por hacer lo que él desea. Pero mi felicidad no está con los hom… chicos que me presenta – se corrigió nerviosa

La conozco desde que usted era una niña que se subía a mis hombros. Y si me permite decir, creo que la razón de que usted no quiera casarse es esa chica rubia – dijo con seguridad

Rachel no se inmutó, Charles la conocía más que nadie en el mundo. Él había visto el brillo en los ojos de "su niña" un brillo que no había visto jamás. Se había enamorado.

No volveré a verla – dijo con nostalgia - ¿cómo supiste que yo era… - no terminó la frase por que se sentía incomoda

Su padre lo presiente, me había comentado eso en un par de ocasiones

¿Es por eso que me quiere casar? – dijo molesta

No, estuvo buscando chicas pero ninguna le parecía correcta, pero si me deja agregar. Esa chica es muy linda. Si llega a merecerla un poco – le abrió la puerta a la morena para que subiera al jet.

Rachel se fue el camino completo recordando a la rubia que le había robado el corazón. La primera vez que había experimentado el amor… pero la rubia tenía novio, James, recuerda.

Cuando volvieron a la casa estaba el padre de Rachel en la puerta. Esperándola la morena rió y lo miró. Su padre no pudo resistirse a los encantos de su pequeña niña. Le sonrió y la invitó a subir a su despacho. Una vez en él se sentaron de frente.

No vuelvas a huir – dijo mientras la miraba con ternura

No quiero casarme padre, jamás – bajó la mirada

¿Estás segura? No sabes todo lo que puedo hacer en seis horas – le sonrió

¿Qué significa eso? – arqueó una ceja

Supe de cierta rubia, que tiene una hermana con una enfermedad carísima. Supe que esa rubia aceptó venir a "hacer negocios" con el hombre más rico de la ciudad. Y cómo sabrás, ese hombre…

Eres tú – dijo incrédula ¿Qué diría Quinn? Quinn no era ni siquiera bisexual.

Exactamente. No me importa perder el dinero que sea. El trato fue firmado. Se casan en una semana.

¿Una semana? – dijo Rachel sin saber cuál sería la posición que debía tomar… enojada por actuar sin su autorización… o feliz por volver a ver… Dios ¡CASARSE! Con la chica de la que se había enamorado tanto. Y ahí fue donde su padre supo que había hecho lo correcto. Un brillo que no había visto en Rachel antes. Sus ojos, irradiaban felicidad. Su hija sería feliz, después de ser tan infeliz, tendría justicia al fin.

Si, y no quiero nada de problemas con que no quieres hacerlo – bromeó, sabía que su hija deseaba hacerlo –

¿Cuándo vendrá?

El día de la boda.

¿Qué? Padre tenemos que conocernos. Somos dos completas extrañas – dijo asustada ¿Quinn la odiaría toda su vida?

Los preparativos se habían hecho para una ceremonia privada, a petición de Rachel, no quería que Quinn se sintiera incomoda… más de lo que se sentiría del saber que se casaría con una completa extraña.

Era el día. Rachel estuvo nerviosa en todo momento. El jet con Quinn no llegaba y no sabía cómo se lo tomaría la rubia. Bueno… al fin y al cabo lo había firmado, había aceptado hacerlo… y hablaron y se llevaron bien. "calma, calma" se dijo a sí misma.

De pronto, por la puerta principal, entró Charles con la rubia, se veía más hermosa que nunca. Miraba para todos lados, explorando la casa gigante con los ojos. Rachel esperó que sus ojos la miraran, que vieran que se había arreglado por primera vez de esa manera. Que ella era la razón de que se convirtiera en alguien diferente… en alguien mejor. Pero esa mirada no llegó. Cuando era momento de que la mirada de ambas iba a cruzarse Quinn la desvió con indiferencia. "está nerviosa" pensó y se consoló Rachel

Cuando se terminó la ceremonia los invitados (sólo familia muy cercana y algunos amigos de Rachel) esperaban el beso que sellara la promesa de amor verdadero. Rachel miró a Quinn por primera vez a los ojos. "Bésame" le rogó con la mirada. Quinn suspiró, la morena no pudo adivinar los sentimientos de la rubia… que desde ahora en adelante era SU rubia. La rubia se acercó a Rachel y con indiferencia le dio un beso engañoso, para los invitados claro, pues lo depositó en la comisura de los labios de la morena. Rachel se quedó en silencio, ¡por Dios! ¿Nos acabamos de casar y eso es todo? – le reclamó con la mirada a la rubia. Quién la ignoró y desvió la mirada de ella.

En toda la velada Quinn no le dirigió la palabra a Rachel. La morena estaba totalmente decepcionada, esto no era como ella planeaba que fuese. Cuando era hora de que la celebración terminara el padre de Rachel llamó a Quinn a su despacho. Ve a su habitación, le indicó a su hija guiñándole el ojo. La morena se sonrojó y asintió. Llegó a su habitación y rápidamente buscó un conjunto que había comprado para verse espectacular para Quinn. Se miró en el espejo y se mordió el labio. Definitivamente no era una persona egocéntrica, pero ese conjunto hacía que su trasero se viera genial. Decidió meterse entre las sábanas a esperar a Quinn… estaba muy nerviosa ¿Quinn la vería cómo una zorra? "No, no" se sacó la idea de la cabeza. Rachel escuchó un ruido: Quinn había llegado. Suspiró y se preparó mentalmente. Pero la actitud de la rubia la decepcionó

¿Dónde dormiré yo? – preguntó indiferente

Aquí, a mi lado – contestó un poco desconcertada

¿Qué haces vestida así? – le dijo con desprecio

Yo… pensé que… bueno – dijo nerviosa

Ni en tus sueños, tu padre no me puede obligar a desearte si no lo hago – tomó una sábana y la tendió en el suelo

¿Obligarte?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos

Me propuso ayudarme con mi hermana. Me alejé de mi familia, de mi novio, de todo para ayudarles. Para que no murieras sola – le escupió con odio

Tú y yo nos llevamos bien ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

¡Cómo amigas maldita sea! Cámbiate por el amor de Dios, que me das asco – dijo mientras se tapaba para dormir

Rachel no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas ¿acaso este sería un infierno en vez del paraíso con el que había estado soñando?

Quinn escuchó los sollozos de Rachel, estuvo tentada a disculparse… pero no, no lo iba a hacer. Iba a hacer que la odiara para que se arrepintiera de casarse con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel se despertó y quitó de sus ojos los rastros de lágrimas que estaban ya secos. Miró hacia el suelo en busca de Quinn, pero la chica ya no estaba. Se levantó y se cambió en silencio. Salió de la habitación hacia el comedor. Ahí estaba Quinn, leyendo en la mesa.

Buenos días – se sentó en frente de la rubia. Quién solo la ignoró. Rachel asintió en silencio y decidió dirigirse a la cocina para hacer algo de desayunar.

Entró a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar comida para ella y Quinn. Después de todo estaban casadas, tenía que ver por ella. Sonrió al recordar lo hermosa que era Quinn. Su Quinn, ya que ahora era sólo de ella. Su esposa. Rachel siempre había sido una muy buena cocinera, pero en esta ocasión se esforzó más que nunca. Tenía que ganarse al amor de su vida, poco a poco.

Se acercó a Quinn y le puso el plato de comida en frente y se sentó a esperar la reacción de la rubia, pero todo fue en vano, ya que la rubia no quitó la mirada del libro. Rachel carraspeó para llamar la atención de Quinn. Ella sólo levantó la mirada del libro y levantó una ceja. Miró a Rachel quién le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que probara la comida, que honestamente se veía deliciosa.

No tengo hambre – mintió

Vamos, no lo hice por obligación – le rogó – no la envenené – bromeó y rió de su propia broma

¿Qué parte de no tengo hambre no entiendes? – cerró violentamente el libro y se levantó

¿A dónde vas? – se levantó también

A un lugar donde no tenga que ver tu cara todo el tiempo – salió y cerró la puerta con violencia

Rachel molesta la siguió y cerró la puerta fuertemente para que la rubia escuchara que la estaba siguiendo

¿Por qué no me dejas en paz maldita sea? – la miró violentamente

Porque no tienes por qué tratarme de esta manera – le gritó Rachel suplicándole a la rubia

Te voy a tratar de la manera que me pegue la gana – le escupió las palabras con odio

La morena no pudo responderle, las palabras y el odio de Quinn le dolían en el alma

¿Por qué aceptaste Quinn? – un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas - ¿por qué?

Necesidad Rachel, necesidad… de otra manera jamás en mi vida soportaría el asco que me provocas – al ver el rostro de Rachel rojo de llorar sintió la necesidad de abrazarla y pedirle perdón… pero obviamente no iba a hacerlo… había jurado venganza… y venganza iba a tener… tenía que convertir en amor que la morena sentía por ella en sufrimiento… mucho sufrimiento

No me odies por amarte tanto – dijo levantando la mirada mientras se acercaba a Quinn – por desear que sientas una décima parte de lo que siento por ti – tomó su barbilla… iba a besarla, no tenía dudas, si no se arriesgaba jamás iban a tener ese primer beso. Acercó sus labios a los de la rubia y cerró los ojos

¿Qué haces? – se alejó – no te besaría en mi vida

Estamos casadas Quinn, es sólo lo que te pido, un beso, sólo uno – se acercó de nuevo a los labios de Quinn quién hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior

Maldita sea, ¡ahora resulta que no voy a poder estar a gusto porque vas a querer besarme todo el tiempo! – la empujó levemente para que se alejara de ella

¿Por qué me haces esto? – le dijo con dolor en cada una de las palabras

Porque te odio. No puedo estar en un lugar donde estés tú, tu presencia me desagrada – le dijo con indiferencia

¿Por qué no mejor me matas de una vez? – la miró a los ojos

No seas dramática por el amor de Dios – se dispuso a salir

¿A dónde vas?, ¡maldita sea! – Rachel pateó una silla

No he tenido sexo en mucho tiempo, buscaré a un hombre – recalcó la palabra – que pueda complacerme – mintió, obviamente no iba a hacerlo con un desconocido

No… lo hagas – dijo Rachel mientras se tiraba al piso tapándose el rostro con ambas manos

Tengo necesidades – dijo sin mirarla, no podía soportar ver a alguien sufrir así

¡Me tienes a mí! – levantó la mirada – puedo hacer lo que me pidas – le suplicó

No te me ofrezcas – la miró con asco – además, jamás podrías complacerme – Salió dejando a Rachel arrodillada en el suelo con las manos en el rostro. Completamente humillada.

Quinn caminó por las afueras de la casa buscando un lugar donde nadie pudiera mirarla, y poder leer a gusto. Movió el cuello y se llevó la mano hacia él. Sin duda el suelo no era muy cómodo que digamos. Abrió su libro y se recargó en un árbol que estaba cercano a la casa. Escuchó un par de voces que hablaban y corrió a esconderse para escuchar libremente

Señor, creo que le será incómodo a la señorita

Charles, tengo que saber cómo trata esa extraña a mí hija… no puedo creer que la haya entregado ya–dijo con nostalgia

Pero… si… sigue en momentos comprometedores con su esposa – Quinn rodó los ojos y siguió escuchando

Mejor aún, nada en este mundo me haría más feliz que ver su rostro lleno de felicidad – sonrió… de verdad amaba a su hija, Rachel era lo que más quería en este mundo

Quinn rodó los ojos una vez más, suspiró y decidió dar una vuelta. No quería llegar cuando estuviese el padre de Rachel con ella. Sería incómodo que hicieran preguntas de su intimidad… inexistente

Charles y John (padre de Rachel) tocaron la puerta. Rachel pensó que sería Quinn arrepentida, se secó los ojos y se miró en el espejo, casi no parecía que había llorado. Sonrió y abrió la puerta, su sonrisa se hizo más débil al no ver a su amada en la puerta… ¿con quién estarás Quinn? Se preguntó a si misma mientras miraba las afueras buscando la cabellera rubia que tanto amaba.

¿Padre? – lo miró confundida

¿Por qué tanta euforia? – dijo sarcásticamente

No… yo… olvídalo – sonrió… Rachel no pensaba decir nada de lo de Quinn, su padre podía llegar a ser muy violento, no quería que lastimara a la rubia, moriría antes de permitir que Quinn sufriera

¿Dónde está Quinn? – preguntó con una sonrisa mientras buscaba a la rubia con la mirada por la cocina

Ella… ella está descansando – mintió

Oh… ya entiendo – la miró picaronamente

Exacto – rió nerviosamente, rezando para que Quinn no entrara mientras su padre siguiera ahí

Quinn se llevó de nuevo la mano al cuello… tenía que descansar. Pensar en cómo hacer para no volver a dormir en el suelo… de alguna forma… cerró su libro y se dirigió a la casa. No le importaba que dijera el padre de Rachel, quería descansar. Se levantó en frente de la puerta y la tocó.

¿Quinn?- dijo Rachel con voz baja

No, soy el cartero – dijo con enfado y trató de entrar pero la morena se lo impidió

Maldita sea me duele el cuello, no tengo ánimos de soportarte en estos momentos – le gritó

¿Por qué le gritas a mi hija? – dijo John molesto

Quinn se quedó estática sin saber que contestar

Yo… le grité primero padre – mintió Rachel

No es cierto - quitó con violencia a Rachel de la puerta - ¡Qué sea la última vez que le hablas así a mi hija! – le gritó

Quinn no contestó y lo miró sin miedo, sin mover ni una sola facción de su rostro. Lo que hizo enfadar al John quién levantó una mano con intenciones de golpearla, pero Rachel lo alcanzó a evitar agarrando la mano de su padre

Primero me golpeas a mí – le dijo molesta

¿Por qué la defiendes? Nunca antes habías dejado que alguien te gritara de esa manera – la regañó

Siempre hay una primera vez – desvió la mirada, sin duda no había sido la primera vez que había sido humillada… Quinn se había encargado de humillarla siempre que tenía oportunidad

Quinn no habló y caminó hacia la habitación. Rachel miró con incredulidad a su padre

¿Ibas a golpearla? – le dijo con rencor

No voy a permitir que te humillen hija – llevó su mano a la mejilla de su hija

No quiero que vuelvas a intentar ponerle una mano encima – quitó la mano de su padre que estaba posada en su rostro – ahora vete, no estoy de humor… tengo que ponerme bien con Quinn

Entonces… ustedes dos… ayer… si – dijo un poco incómodo

No es tu asunto – le dijo sin mirarlo, era la primera vez que le hablaba así a su padre

Está bien – asintió con dolor – pero si me vuelve a tocar ver que te trata mal… no respondo – y así salió seguido de Charles que permanecía en silencio

Rachel cerró los ojos, y se secó una lágrima. Caminó hacia la habitación y ahí estaba Quinn sentada en la cama con una mano en su cuello y otra en el libro.

¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó sin esperar una respuesta

Un poco – dijo sin mirarla, lo que causó el asombro de Rachel que esperaba ser ignorada… como de costumbre

Perdón… no quería que pasara lo que pasó – sacó una crema de color verdoso de un cajón

No importa…- hizo una pausa – gracias – siguió sin mirarla

Jamás dejaré que te hagan daño – se puso de rodillas en la cama detrás de la rubia y comenzó a ponerle crema en el cuello

¿Qué haces?- dijo sin moverse, el contacto de la crema y las manos de Rachel en su cuello hacían que el dolor disminuyera

Soy buena haciendo masajes – masajeó el cuello de Quinn. Primero con desconfianza, pero al escuchar gemidos de Quinn, bastante sexys por cierto, siguió con más confianza

¿Hay algo que no hagas o en lo que no seas buena? – dijo sonriendo

Hay algo que no he probado – dijo con voz provocadora mientras tocaba el cuello de Quinn con sensualidad

Deberías de hacerlo, serías muy buena – no pudo evitar apretar un poco las piernas… al darse cuenta de lo que Rachel provocaba en ella se levantó de la cama

¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te lastimé? – preguntó preocupada, mientras seguía de rodillas en la cama

No… es suficiente – dijo mientras tendía de nuevo su sábana

No lo hagas – le imploró quitándole la sábana de las manos – por eso tienes lastimando el cuello

No puedo… - dijo sin mirarla

Yo dormiré en el suelo… solo sube aquí – tocó la cama

Quinn no se iba a hacer del rogar, en realidad deseaba dormir en la cama, el suelo no era cómodo en lo absoluto.

Rachel esperó a que Quinn le dijera algo mientras tendía la sábana en el suelo… pero ese algo no llegó, en realidad deseaba que la rubia le dijera que durmiera a su lado esta noche… solo despertar con ella era lo que deseaba. Pero la rubia le dio la espalda y volvió a ser la mujer de piedra que había sido después de ese momento de debilidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada, me disculpo por no actualizar :/, pero tengo un pequeño problema con el cargador de mi computadora -.-. Bueno en fin, muchas gracias por los comentarios *-*, siempre animando a seguir escribiendo, así que disfruten :)

Gongo: Lo sé

Belifever Monse: No se la arranques! D: sin ella no hay fic :/

gbrujnkdl : Si tuvieras a Quinn para ti solita… no estarías así?

maru-jayjay : Si estoy inspirada, me falta cargador D:

SexyPank : Siempre ha sido una perra, una perra MUY linda :)

AcheleB : :O Gracias! PD. Amé TANTO tus risas malvadas :')

pumpkin513 : AMÉN!

leowit : En serio?, yo la amo :3

m3ndoza : Hey! Esa es una MUY buena idea ;)

katgrenne : Muchas, muchas gracias :$

miranda0922 : Aquí la tienes ;)

Elisee Faberry : Ok, que la trate como basura, apuntado xD

Michel-10 : Muchas graciaaaas! Espero y siga gustándote

Karo Baker : Perdona, pero tengo un problema con mi lap ._. por eso no puedo actualizar por más que quiera :/

Rachel abrió los ojos con enfado, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, la espalda le dolía y por si fuera poco, tenía un malestar en la cabeza. Miró la hora: 12:30, se levantó y miró la cama, obviamente Quinn se había levantado ya. No tenía ánimos ni de cambiarse la pijama, ya era tarde y moría de hambre. Caminó hacia la cocina y ahí estaba Quinn con un plato de comida que se veía delicioso.

Quinn levantó la mirada y miró a la morena. Al verla toda desaliñada y con cara de pocos amigos, no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa. Tomó un bocado y se dedicó a observar a Rachel. Quien la ignoraba, no estaba de humor para los desplantes de Quinn, lo único que quería era desayunar, y ver el platillo delicioso de Quinn, le abrió el apetito un doscientos por ciento. Se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un sartén. Quinn arqueó una ceja al ver que Rachel apenas y podía con su alma, ya que el hecho de sacar las cosas para prepararse unos huevos se le había complicado tanto a la morena que se había rendido y había tomado un plato y se había servido cereal. Sin mirar a Quinn, cosa que la rubia agradeció, pues no le gustaba la idea de que la morena supiera que no le quitaba la mirada, aunque fuera solo por diversión.

El malhumor de Rachel había hecho que tirara el tazón de leche. Quinn sonrió y se levantó. Tomó un secador y limpió la leche ante el asombro de la morena que no dejaba de mirarla. Después la rubia tomó su plato y lo puso en frente de Rachel

¿No vas a comerlo? – dijo Rachel esperando un "no" porque la comida se veía perfecta para su terrible hambre

No te preocupes, puedo hacer más para mí – dijo sin tomarle importancia al asunto

Gracias – embozó una sonrisa gigante, probablemente había sido el primer detalle que recibía de Quinn, y eso la volvía loca

No es nada, te la debía, tu masaje me sirvió bastante – sonrió y volvió a su lectura

Rachel comió en silencio, en efecto, la comida sabía tan deliciosa como parecía, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Quinn, lo que hizo que se sonrojara y provocó una risa burlona de parte de la rubia

¿Piensas sonrojarte cada vez que te mire? – rió volviendo la mirada a su libro

Tal vez –rió por la sensación que sentía en su estómago, estaba estableciendo una conversación con Quinn por primera vez, después de que vivían juntas.

No puede ser – hizo un gesto negativo mientras reía y volvía a su lectura

¿Por qué? – rió, en serio no quería perder la conversación que al fin habían entablado

No lo sé, solo está mal – dijo sin mirarla

No lo creo- Quinn no contestó y se hizo un silencio. Hasta que Rachel lo rompió – ¿lees todo el día?

Cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer – le dio vuelta a la hoja de su libro

Pues, si es por eso, habrá una cena mañana por la noche – dijo nerviosa – me preguntaba, si es que – tragó saliva- digo, si te aburres tanto, ¿por qué no vas conmigo? – soltó con timidez

¿Eh? – arqueo las cejas y la miró fijamente

Digo, todos van con sus respectivas parejas, digo – comenzó a tartamudear sin darse cuenta – tal vez, y se te quite el aburrimiento – sonrió

No lo creo – dijo después de pensarlo un rato

Pero, ¿por qué? – dijo decepcionada

No estoy tan desesperada – rió y se levantó – sabes, creo que necesitaremos otra cama, o al menos un colchón, no puedo dormir ahí y tampoco puedo permitir que despiertes así todos los días

Rachel la miró, ¿se estaba preocupando por ella?

¿Es que acaso te preocupas por mí? – dijo juguetonamente

No hagas que me arrepienta de ello – se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la sala

Está bien – rió Rachel – si llamo a alguien para que la traiga tendría que ser hasta mañana que acomodaran la otra cama, ¿qué haremos mientras? – dijo Rachel inocentemente con una sonrisa

Tienes un punto – miró a la nada buscando una solución

Tendremos que… - dejó que la rubia terminara la frase

¿Dormir juntas?

Si… bueno, si quieres puedo Dormir yo en el piso, no me molesta – mintió la morena

Ya te dije que no lo puedo permitir – dijo la rubia y Rachel no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa.

No te atrevas a tocarme Berry

No pensaba hacerlo – mintió, claro que un montón de perversidades habían pasado por su cabeza – tal vez, tu pensabas hacerlo, y por eso me pides que no lo haga – dijo riendo

Ok, déjate de esas bromas molestas – se quejó la rubia

No sé por qué te molestan tanto, ambas sabemos que no me deseas… ¿o sí? – rió picaronamente

¿Sabes? Te prefiero de malas

¿Prefieres tenerme a la mala? – soltó una carcajada

Me voy, estás insoportable – dijo Quinn tratando de ocultar que se había sonrojado, sin duda el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior la había perturbado… había soñado que hacía cosas que no podría contarle a nadie… que le hacía a Rachel cosas que no podía contar a nadie..

Digo, ya que no me tocas, deberías dejar de molestarte por todo – siguió jugando… claramente había notado el color de las mejillas de la rubia

¿Sabes qué? Puedes irte al demonio – se levantó y caminó hacia afuera

Juro no molestarte si vas conmigo a la cena – trató Rachel de negociar

Ni muerta – contestó instantáneamente – además, tengo que quedarme para cuando vengan a traer la cama

¡Dios! – Dijo Rachel molesta - ¿Por qué no cedes ni un poco?

Tengo un don – sonrió mientras salía de la casa. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el señor Berry

Quinn hizo una sonrisa falsa y siguió caminando

¡Hey! ¿a dónde vas?

A donde se me pegue la gana – rió con burlonamente

Más te vale que te dejes de esa actitud estúpida, porque puedo dejar de mandarle mi ayuda a tu hermanita – le escupió las palabras con odio

Y con mucho gusto me alejaría de su hijita- lo retó

Sería lo mejor que haría en mi vida

Ok, perfecto, ¿Cuándo me voy? – dijo riendo, sabía que ella tenía las de ganar

NO ME CONTESTES ASÍ –le pegó una cachetada a la rubia que tenía en frente

NO ME VUELVA A TOCAR – dijo Quinn que no dejaba de tocarse la mejilla

¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? – dijo Rachel molesta

Pregúntale a tu padre – Quinn miró con una sonrisa hipócrita a el padre de Rachel

¿Qué significa eso? – Rachel miró a su padre y después a Quinn, quién mantenía su mano en su mejilla – bebé ¿estás bien? – corrió a abrazar a Quinn, quién escapó rápidamente de su abrazo

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Rachel nerviosa

No te preocupes, tu padre sabe que te odio – sonrió

No le hables así – se acercó enojado con intensiones de volver a golpear a Quinn de nuevo

¿Va a golpearme de nuevo? Vamos, no importa, igual, sigo odiándola – encogió los hombros

¿La golpeaste? – miró a su padre con odio quién desvió la mirada de su hija – ¿lo hiciste? –dijo empujando ligeramente a su padre

Sí, porque se lo merece, no puedo creer que te tenga tan idiotizada – dijo con incredulidad

No es tu problema si ella me tiene idiotizada o no

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a Rachel aceptar que la tenía "idiotizada"

Ella no te merece – se quejó su padre

Si lo hace, y lárgate antes de que te corra yo misma – dijo extremadamente molesta

Estás arruinando tu vida Rach – se despidió con un gesto negativo

Quinn seguía mirando a Rachel, que estaba mirando a la nada

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, pero Rachel bajó la mirada y entró de nuevo a la casa

Rachel – dijo Quinn muy bajo – Rachel dijo subiendo la voz

¿Qué quieres Quinn? – dijo molesta

Hey no me hables así – dijo indignada

Perdona, no estoy de humor – dijo secándose una lágrima mientras se daba la vuelta

Quinn suspiró, no tenía idea de por qué, pero esa imagen le había roto el corazón – Rachel espera – le gritó

La morena paró y volteó a mirar a la rubia -¿Qué pasa?

Ven aquí – dijo abriendo los brazos para que Rachel entrara en ellos

Rachel corrió a los brazos de Quinn y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

-Calma, calma – dijo Quinn pensativa… no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso –Siempre te meto en líos – rió

no… no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, mi padre reacciona como loco

Esto afecta a mi ego, pero él tenía razón esta vez – admitió para calmar a Rachel

¿Es en serio? – la miró, sus rostros estaban realmente muy cerca, era solo cuestión de acercarse más para besar a Quinn

Si – dijo haciéndose un poco para atrás – le dije que me dabas asco – dijo para recordarle a Rachel que no quería nada con ella

Rachel se liberó del abrazo de la rubia rápidamente – ¿hiciste que peleara con mi padre, aún cuando sabías que él tenía razón?

Yo – dijo Quinn que se había quedado sin palabras

Eres increíble Quinn – la miró haciendo un gesto negativo, y no te preocupes, que yo duermo en el suelo – dijo dejando a la rubia sin palabras… ¿por qué le dolían tanto las palabras de Rachel?

Una vez más les pido disculpas, más por las faltas de ortografía esto lo hice rápido, perdonen los errores, pero no alcanzé a revisarlo :/

Siganme en twitter

Lulutirado


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn estaba recostada leyendo su libro como de costumbre, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría

¿Sigues molesta? – dijo sin quitar la mirada de su libro

¿De cuándo acá te importa lo que sienta? – la miró con incredulidad

No te confundas, no me interesa – le dio a vuelta a la página de su libro

Eres… eres increíble – la fulminó con la mirada

Mira, no te soporto cuando estás de buenas, menos cuando estás de malas, así que sólo acuéstate y cállate – señaló un lado de su cama

Te dije que dormiría en el suelo – honestamente Rachel esperaba que Quinn insistiera

Como quieras - dijo sin despegar la mirada del libro

Rachel molesta jaló la almohada en la que tenía Quinn recostada su cabeza quién la miró molesta

Es MÍ almohada – tiró la almohada al suelo y comenzó a tender las cosas para dormir

Que estupidez – cerró su libro y miró a Rachel quitarse la ropa para quedarse en ropa interior - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó sobresaltada

Me cambio, si no quieres ver, puedes cerrar los ojos o bien, salir de la habitación – le sonrió hipócritamente mientras se daba la vuelta para ir por su pijama. Quinn se tapó y se dispuso a dormir.

¿Rachel? – preguntó a la silueta que tenía de frente, miró el reloj y aun era de noche

¿Esperabas a alguien más? – la miró con picardía

Rogaba por no esperarte a ti – trató de no mirar a la morena que tenía en frente con ropa interior

Creo que si quieres mirar – tomó el rostro de Quinn que estaba sonrojada por sentir su rostro tan cerca de los pechos de la morena

¡Aléjate! – dijo sin dejar de mirar esos enormes pechos que tenía asomándose traviesamente tan cerca a ella

¡Vamos, quieres hacerlo! – tomó una mano de la rubia y la colocó en uno de sus pechos comenzó a amasarlo. Gimió mientras se mordía el labio

Quinn se había sonrojado y le dio la espalda a la morena. Quién molesta la volteó para que la mirara y se posó sobre ella poniendo un muslo en la entrepierna de la rubia

Déjate de niñerías, sabes que quieres esto igual o más que yo – atrapó a la rubia con sus manos

¿Piensas violarme? – dijo muy cerca de los labios de Rachel, sentía como su respiración golpeaba su rostro

No, tu quieres sexo, y eso lo que te voy a dar – presionó el centro de Quinn con su pierna, quién soltó un gemido

Eres una puta ofrecida – le jaló el cabello para hacer su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar el cuello de la morena a su disposición – te voy a enseñar a no jugar con fuego – se lanzó al cuello de la morena mientras le tocaba el trasero. Y movía sus caderas con locura

La rubia se levantó exaltada… bastante mojada… de nuevo. Esto se hacía costumbre, y Quinn no quería que eso sucediera, el soñar con Rachel se hacía costumbre y todo por andar de mirona. Una vez la vio mientras se cambiaba y había que aceptar que la morena tenía un trasero espectacular y si a eso le agregaba que tenía muchísimo tiempo sin sexo daba cómo resultado amanecer mojada todos los días. Sin duda era la razón del porqué su rutina se había resumido a darse una ducha por las mañanas y dedicarse a su libro todo el santo día.

Miró el reloj y ya eran las nueve de la mañana. Dio un vistazo a la morena que dormía en el suelo. Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a desayunar

Rachel despertó y miró el reloj ¡las tres de la tarde! Se levantó exaltada y de nuevo en pijama caminó a la sala, donde estaba Quinn leyendo

¿Por qué no me despertaste? – le reclamó

No es mi deber – le dio vuelta a la hoja de su libro

Pero lo podrías hacer por educación – dijo enojada

No lo creo – la miró, en el pijama corto… de nuevo - ¿disfrutas de pasearte por toda la casa con ese pijama tan corto? – le dijo con asco

¡Es un pijama por el amor de Dios!

Un pijama que te hace ver como una exhibicionista que eres

Puedes hacer lo mismo si quieres, además, si no te provoco nada, no entiendo por qué te molesta – dijo molesta

Porque lastimas mi vista – le escupió con odio – además no lo haría, si cuando estoy con ropa normal te me insinúas todo el tiempo, no quiero verte cómo una urgida cuando me veas con ropa tan… tan… pequeña – dijo sin mirarla

Eres una egocéntrica – le lanzó un cojín

Tengo razones para serlo, mírame – la retó

Deberías mirarme a mí, al menos de vez en cuando

Lo he hecho, lo suficiente – claro que no le mentía, claro que la había visto

Tocaron la puerta y Rachel miró a Quinn con cara de "no hemos terminado" Quinn no le tomó importancia y volvió al libro.

Abrió la puerta y estaba ahí un chico musculoso, en camiseta que mostraba sus perfectos brazos y su abdomen marcado

Brad ¿Cierto?

Si, ¿donde pondré la cama? – no pudo evitar mirar las piernas perfectas de Rachel, quién se dio cuenta y rápidamente se disculpó para ir a cambiarse dejando a Quinn que le mostrara donde iría la cama

Quinn se dirigió con el chico y se mordió el labio al ver a un chico al fin, un chico que se veía totalmente buenísimo

Soy Quinn – le estrechó la mano al chico

Brad – le estrechó la mano también – ¿es usted la pareja de la señorita Berry?

Se supone – dijo con cara de pocos amigos

¿Se supone? – arqueó las cejas sonriendo cuando sintió las manos de Quinn pasando por su abdomen

Digamos que me gustan… más masculinos – no le importaba parecer una zorra, necesitaba sexo y lo necesitaba ya, si no, tendría que ceder a Rachel, idea que le desagradaba por completo

No entiendo –revisó que Rachel no los viera

No te preocupes por ella – está buscando ropa, digamos que alguien la escondió – rió – preocúpate por mí – lo besó con necesidad y lo puso contra la pared

¿En serio quiere esto? – dijo nervioso mirando si no llegaba la morena

Sin duda alguna – se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de mantenimiento y Quinn enredó sus piernas en la cintura del chico y comenzó a hacer movimientos candentes sobre él

Rachel se puso ropa de Quinn ya que no encontraba la suya por alguna razón. Fue a reunirse con los chicos pero no los encontró. Extrañada caminó hacia la cocina, a la sala, pero no había señas de ellos.

Quinn lamía los pezones del chico que ahora estaba sin camisa y el llevó su mano a el centro de la morena en forma de "agradecimiento" eso la tomó por sorpresa y no pudo reprimir un gemido fuerte que los hizo reír

Rachel escuchó un ruido que provenía del cuarto de mantenimiento y caminó hacia él. La puerta estaba entreabierta, la abrió rápidamente y ahí estaba Quinn encima del chico que estaba sin camisa y tenía su mano en la intimidad de la rubia. Los chicos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la morena y se separaron rápidamente. Ambos la miraron, no mostraba expresión alguna. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo

Lárgate – le ordenó al chico quién recogió su camisa y corrió rápidamente, meterse con los Berry era estar en verdaderos aprietos

Quinn no podía ni mirarla, siempre pensó que no le importaría si Rachel la veía con alguien más, pero esto era vergonzoso, además, se sentía mal por Rachel quién seguía en silencio con una mirada inexpresiva

Rachel – se acercó a la morena

Aléjate – la empujó - ¿por qué insistes en humillarme? – comenzó a llorar

Escúchame – le tomó el brazo a la morena que estaba dispuesta a lanzarla de nuevo

Muérete – lloraba desconsoladamente – te odio

No, no lo haces – la puso contra la pared – déjame explicarte

No hay nada que explicar, todo estaba demasiado claro, ¿no crees? – le escupió las palabras con odio

LO NECESITABA, ¿SI? – tomó el rostro de la morena para que la mirara

Para eso me tienes a mí, tu esposa – le pegó una cachetada

Quinn se tocó el área del golpe y respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y miró a la morena

Lo necesitaba porque desde el maldito día en que te vi en ropa interior no hay noche que no sueñe que te estoy cogiendo, no hay día en el que no despierte mojada, no hay día en que no tenga que levantarme con una ducha fría por eso tengo que leer, para no mirarte

Rachel estaba sin palabras. Sus respiraciones chocaban, la miró a los ojos

Por eso, porque no quiero tengo que demostrarme que no me gustas, que es sólo necesidad de sexo – dijo mirándola con detenimiento

No creo que sea eso lo que quieras – acabó con las distancia que había entre sus labios con violencia. Le mordía los labios a la rubia, saboreaba la lengua juguetona de Quinn que le pedía más

¿Qué sabes de lo que quiero? – rió y siguió besándola hasta que la tiró a la cama

TARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! ¿Qué piensan? JAJAJAJAJA tenía que hacerlo :$ dejen su comentario *-*

Twitter: Lulutirado


	5. Chapter 5

uzziel95: Jajajajajajaa! Ok, tomaré en cuenta tu propuesta!

katgrenne; Jajajaja de eso se trataba ;)

maru-jayjay : Calma, calma aquí la continuación

Biankita87: oh, eso suena bastante bien eh!

Gongo: Rachel está muy necesitada también… JAJAJJAJAJAA

Michel-10 : Ok, ya van tres, eso ya significa algo, muy buena propuesta

Karo Baker: No fue la actualización rápida, perdona, pero aquí está ;)

Elisee Faberry: Jajajaa, sabía que no estaba loca y que si había escuchado ese grito 8)

AcheleB: No te preocupes, yo también quiero xD

pumpkin513: Y vaya que lo está xD

m3ndoza: Jajajaja, definitivamente, ella tiene razón, está buenísima *-*

maudmaggy: Jajaja, aquí la actualización, disculpa la tardanza

gbrujndl: Lo lamento :/

mariana18: Oh gracias :$:$:$

En ese momento Rachel no pensaba en su dignidad, claro que recordaba que tan solo unos minutos… quizá segundos, había encontrado a Quinn a punto de acostarse con un extraño, pero ella había hablado de sueños con ella. Al diablo con el orgullo, la lujuria se apoderó de las dos chicas que se encontraban tumbadas en la cama. La morena sobre la rubia. La besaba con desesperación.

Quinn había mandado al demonio todos esos pensamientos que le ordenaban alejarse rápidamente de la chica, que ella sólo quería sexo, que saliera rápidamente y se encontrara a un chico que le diera lo que necesitaba… pero ella deseaba quedarse, le encantaba como sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, sentir el aliento de Rachel sobre su cuerpo, todo.

Rachel se acercó al oído de Quinn y le susurró:

¿Quieres cojerme? – le dijo hablándole sucio a la rubia. Jamás lo había hecho ni se lo habían hecho… pero la morena había dado en el punto exacto. Eso la había prendido muchísimo

Quiero que me cojas – dijo con la respiración entrecortada

Rachel rió, ella deseaba hacerlo con Quinn… obvio en otras condiciones, ella deseaba romanticismo, deseaba que Quinn le dijera que la amaba cada vez que sus cuerpos desnudos tuvieran contacto. Pero si Quinn así lo quería, así iba a ser.

Le besó a Quinn el cuello con dulzura, lo saboreó cómo si fuera el mejor manjar del mundo, y claro, lo era

Rachel – dijo obligando a la morena a parar

¿Sí? – dijo sin dejar de besar su cuello

Dices que quieres cumplir mis fantasías contigo, ¿Verdad?

Rachel dejó de besar a Quinn para mirarla extrañada

Y ¿Cuál es tu fantasía?

La rubia se acercó al oído de Rachel, lo que le provocó a la morena un escalofrío

Quiero que me tomes a la fuerza – le dijo mientras le mordía la oreja a la morena

Quinn – abrió los ojos como platos

Si no quieres hacerlo dímelo – desvió la mirada para esconder una sonrisa, sabía que la morena la amaba y que iba a ceder a sus caprichos

No… si… claro… pero ¿cómo te tomo a la fuerza si me lo estás pidiendo?

Quinn se levantó molesta

No debí decírtelo – se proponía a salir de la habitación cuando sintió que la volteaban con fuerza

Tú te vas a quedar aquí, quieras o no – sonrió pervertidamente

¿Y qué si no quiero? – fingió para hacer entrar a Rachel en el papel

Vas a querer – con una sábana ató los pies de Quinn, quién muy gustosamente se dejó, a la cama, igual que sus brazos

Quinn forcejeó un poco para darle a entender a Rachel que no podía escapar

Ahora eres mía – pasó su lengua por el cuello de Quinn para después recorrer su pecho. Le arrancó con violencia la blusa.

Hey – se quejó Quinn molesta – amaba esa blusa – trató de desatarse pero simplemente no podía, estaba atrapada en su juego – suéltame Rachel, esto ya no es gracioso

Nunca dije que lo fuese – arrancó el sostén dejando sus perfectos pechos al descubierto

Que me sueltes maldita sea – comenzó a moverse con violencia pero simplemente no lograba nada.

Rachel se saboreó los labios y con su lengua comenzó a darle leves lengüetazos a los pezones erectos y rosados de Quinn. La rubia que estaba forcejeando paró de hacerlo para mirar cómo Rachel se comía sus pezones. Quiso tomar la cabeza de Rachel para besarla, para sentir su lengua jugueteando dentro de su boca, pero no pudo, seguía atada

Bésame – dijo entre gemidos – bésame – insistió

¿Quieres besarme? Inténtalo – se puso cerca de los labios de Quinn que rápidamente buscaron el contacto de los de la morena pero desafortunadamente no lograban encontrarlos

¡Puta madre! ¡Bésame de una puta vez Rachel Berry! – le gritó molesta

Te doy asco, recuérdalo – rió bajando a su cuello haciendo que la desesperación de la rubia creciese.

Por…favor – alcanzó a decir tratando de apretar sus piernas, cosa que le fue imposible, porque Rachel la había amarrado con las piernas abiertas – claro que no me das asco, sólo hazlo – respiró hondamente por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por hacer algo, se sentía tan desesperada, quería hacerle a Rachel tantas cosas, pero no podía – te juro que cuando me sueltes…

¿Qué me vas a hacer? – rió poniendo su mano derecha en los muslos de Quinn

Te voy a… te voy a… a coger cómo loca, vas a ser mi puta Rachel, me vas a pagar esta – fue callada por el contacto de la mano de Rachel explorando su intimidad

Deberías de ver esto, se ve delicioso – se saboreó los labios al ver el clítoris de Quinn rojizo e hinchado

Suéltame Rachel, por favor – suplicó cómo loca

Realmente delicioso – ignoró las súplicas de la rubia –

Rachel te juro que te voy a dejar muda de los gritos que vas a pegar, vas a ser una zorra que me va a pedir más – comenzó a decir Quinn moviendo su pelvis haciendo movimientos hacia adelante y hacia atrás invitando a Rachel a que se alimentara de ella..

Veremos quién pide más – dijo y se abalanzó hacia el clítoris de Quinn, con dos dedos comenzó a darle un suave masaje que hacía que Quinn se retorciera cómo loca.

Tomó sus dedos que ya estaban bastante mojados por los jugos de la rubia y se los llevó a la boca

¿Quieres un poco? – dijo metiéndole los dedos de nuevo a Quinn para ofrecerle un poco de sus deliciosos jugos. Quinn asintió y Rachel metió sus dedos empapados en la boca de la rubia. La lengua de Quinn pasó por cada centímetro de la mano de Rachel.

Rachel rió y se deshizo de su ropa hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Quinn se mordió el labio, que hermosos abdominales tenía la morena. Rachel se metió la mano a la tanga y comenzó a masturbarse sobre el abdomen de Quinn quién podía sentir como la humedad de Rachel la mojaba cada vez más

Déjame hacerlo a mí – suplicó, esto la estaba matando, jamás pensó desear a nadie cómo en ese momento deseaba a Rachel

Claro – puso su intimidad remojada en el rostro de Quinn – pero quiero que me hagas venir, que me hagas venir duro – le ordenó a la rubia quién comenzaba a besar la tanga mojada de Rachel.

Quítatela – trató de quitarla con sus dientes pero fue un intento fallido

Rachel obedeció y se quitó la tanga. Quinn sentía cómo su humedad la remojaba. Con su lengua comenzó a tragar el líquido que le fue posible mientras mordisqueaba el clítoris de Rachel quién se movía con más rapidez sobre el rostro de la rubia.

Oh… diablos… - gimió Rachel – me vengo – aceleró el ritmo llegando a lastimar a Quinn, quién soportó el dolor con tal de recibir su premio. Y vaya que lo recibió, Rachel tiró todo sus jugos en el rostro de Quinn, quién tragaba lo que podía.

La morena lamió el rostro de Quinn para quitarle los restos de su "premio"

Suéltame, por favor – suplicaba ya sin fuerzas

No, no, falta muy poco, espera – pasó su dedo índice por el abdomen perfecto de la rubia – muy poco – besó a la rubia quién la besaba también con hambre, con pasión. La mano de Rachel llegó a la vagina de Quinn. Rachel remojó sus dedos y comenzó a penetrarla con dos dedos

Dios, Rachel – gritaba cómo loca. Se movía al ritmo de los dedos de la morena

Rachel metió un tercer dedo y siguió con el ritmo anterior. Quinn dejó de moverse cómo loca para soltar un chorro de jugos en la mano de Rachel.

Las dos chicas quedaron rendidas una al lado de la otra.

Suéltame de una puta vez – rió Quinn

Rachel sonrió y desató los pies de la rubia. Cuando desataba los brazos de esta, sintió cómo Quinn la ponía de espaldas a la cama

Te dije que ibas a ser mi puta – le dijo al oído mientras le masajeaba el trasero

¿Qué haces Quinn? No, ni lo pienses – dijo cuando sintió la lengua de Quinn recorriendo todos sus glúteos – no Quinn por ahí no – le gritó enojada cuando se dio cuenta que Quinn comenzaba a mojarse los dedos para después meterlos sin piedad a la morena por detrás, quién gritó para después comenzar a gemir y a rogarle a Quinn por más. Después de un rato de "culear" a Rachel esta tuvo un orgasmo de nuevo.

Rachel estaba tendida en la cama sin poder moverse, al igual que Quinn estaba muy cansada, ninguna de las dos se preocupó por vestirse, esa noche fue la primera noche en la que ambas durmieron acurrucadas, sintiendo el contacto de la piel desnuda de la otra.

-Fin Capítulo-

He aquí la actualización ;)

¿Qué creen que pasará? En serio deseaba ser Rachel en ese momento y tener a Quinn a mi disposición *-*

Dejen su RW y síganme en Twitter ;) : Lulutirado


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn despertó al sentir los labios de Rachel recorriendo su cuello. Cerró los ojos y se dejó querer

¿Quieres algo de desayuno? – dijo con los labios pegados al cuello de la rubia

¿Vas a cocinar para mí? – arqueó una ceja

¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no?

No lo sé… no eres mi chacha ni nada de eso, no tienes que hacerlo

Pero quiero hacerlo, soy tu – se acercó a su oído y le susurró – tu mujer – se levantó y se puso en la puerta – vuelvo – le lanzó un beso a Quinn y esta sonrió… después de todo la chica no era tan molesta

Quinn miró el calendario… su sonrisa de pronto desapareció. Sus rasgos se desfiguraron y se sentó en la cama con las manos en el rostro.

Rachel entró a la habitación con una bandeja con comida para Quinn

Bebé, ¿Estás bien? – se sentó al lado de la rubia

Déjame sola – ni siquiera miró a la morena

¿Qué rayos te pasa?

¿Qué si qué me pasa? – habló irónicamente

¡SI! ¡Tú estabas bien! No puedo creer que seas tan cambiante ¿Qué pasa?

Ah, quieres saber mi problema – levantó una ceja

Por favor – bajó la voz y se dirigió a sus labios, pero Quinn la rechazó

Tú, tú eres mi problema Rachel Berry

Qu… ¿Qué? – sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos

Sí, no puedo ser feliz a tu lado, me es imposible – quitó la mirada de la morena… sabía que si la miraba no aguantaría… y tenía un objetivo, un nuevo objetivo y lo quería conseguir

¡Dios mío! ¡Eras una persona completamente diferente hace unos pocos segundos Quinn Fabray! ¿Por qué me haces esto? Te amo, te juro que lo hago, más que nada al mundo

Pero yo no, ¿ok? ¡Sólo déjame sola! – le ordenó a la morena

Ok, me iré… solo quiero sabes ¿Qué hice?

Sólo déjame – ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Nada, sólo quiero "negociar" contigo? - necesito estar sola

¿Necesitas algo? – la abrazó – puedo hacer lo que quieras para que estés feliz, lo que quieras

Necesito salir de aquí, de este país, me deprime – soltó de una

No me pidas que te deje, pídeme todo, todo menos alejarte de mí

Quinn se dejó abrazar… para pensar… ¿Qué haría? Necesitaba ver a su familia, su hermana cumplía años en cuatro días, y ella le había dicho antes de que se fuera que lo único que quería para cumpleaños era que estuviera con ella

Puedes ir conmigo… - dijo sin pensarlo

En serio – la miró con esperanza en sus ojos

Sí, claro, podemos ir juntas

¡Dios! – la tiró a la cama besándola apasionadamente

Calma, calma – se levantó - ¿Qué pasa?

¿Qué pasa?- rió – ¡conoceré a tu familia! A quienes debo agradecerles por tener a la persona que me tiene idiotizada – volvió a besarla

Quinn se separó disimulando… esos besos la hacían sentir incómoda aún… tendría que aprender a disimular muy bien. Nada podía salir mal.

No es para tanto

Claro que si – le besaba el cuello cuando paró de repente – James… James ¿vive aún ahí? – preguntó con miedo a una respuesta

James – sus ojos se iluminaron y se sonrojó al escuchar el nombre de su primer amor, su primer y único amor

Si, James –molesta cruzó los brazos

No lo sé… - sonrió – espero- dijo muy bajo

No creo que ir sea muy buena idea después de todo – se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación

Quinn la tomó por la cintura y le dijo al oído

Tú eres mi mujer… ¿no? – dijo mordiéndole la oreja

Si – dijo en un suspiro mientras disfrutaba a Quinn – pero tú fuiste de él… o eres de él – se dio la vuelta para mirar a su chica

Quinn desvió la mirada, era cierto, ¿Cuántas veces no había sido de James?

Rachel la tomó por la barbilla y la miró a los ojos

¿Aún lo extrañas?

Estoy contigo Rachel, ¡por Dios! ¡Estamos casadas! Sea como sea estaré contigo al final del día – dijo molesta

No te molestes – le tomó la mano – quiero saber si hay posibilidades de que al menos llegues a amarme un poco… una pequeña parte de lo que te amo yo a ti – apretó la mano de la rubia.

Quinn miró su mano, su piel se puso de gallina… ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas? Ella amaba a James, de ninguna manera podía permitirse llegar a sentir nada por Rachel

Ya te amo – se sorprendió de lo fácil que le fue pronunciar esas tres palabras

Es… ¿en serio? – su rostro era casi imposible de descifrar, así que Quinn optó por decir lo que había planeado primero

Si, ¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo? – fingió sentirse indignada

No es eso… por favor no juegues así conmigo, si sólo quieres ir dímelo, no juegues así conmigo Quinn, es lo único que te pido – sus ojos se llenaron con una leve capa de lágrimas que hacían que se vieran más hermosos de lo normal

No estoy jugando contigo – mintió – quiero que conozcas a mi familia, caminar de tu brazo por las calles de mi lugar de origen… ¿Es eso mucho pedir?

Oh Dios… Quinn… perdona pero me es increíble que hayas cambiado de parecer en unas horas – desvió la mirada

Quinn se quedó helada, ¿cómo saldría de esta? Después de todo Rachel tenía un punto, un punto gigante. Y tenía todo el derecho del mundo de dudar, todo el tiempo que habían estado juntas Quinn se había encargado de hacerla sentir fea, asquerosa… cómo basura… ¿Cómo iba a creerse que ahora la veía cómo una diosa griega?

Ayer… - puso a su mente a trabajar un doscientos porciento de rapidez – cuando estuvimos juntas… algo cambió en mí… ahora, lo único que quiero es besarte y pasearte de mi brazo por el mundo entero – sonrió

Quinn – la miró con ternura y recorrió su rostro con la yema de sus dedos – yo… yo no sé, en realidad te amo, y creo conocerte, no eres de esas personas que cambian de…

Instintivamente la rubia la calló con un beso. Rachel la miró con los ojos abiertos. No era un beso salvaje como los que ya había recibido por parte de la rubia, era un beso tierno

Te amo tanto – dijo sobre los labios de la rubia

Quinn sonrió al escuchar eso, sin duda, Rachel la hacía sentir querida

Puso su mano en la espalda de la morena y sus piernas las cargo con su otra mano libre y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo la llevó a la cama

Quinn – la miró sorprendida

Déjame hacerte mía, pero a tu modo –comenzó a besarle el cuello

¿A mi modo? – dijo entre gemidos

Te amo – besó la barbilla de la morena – te amo – le mordió el labio – te amo – puso su mano en la entrepierna de Rachel

Un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Rachel, Quinn lo notó y paró

¿Estás bien? ¿hice algo mal? – preguntó perpleja

Quinn… por favor, si me estás mintiendo no me lo digas jamás – se acomodó en el cuello de Quinn para llorar en su hombro

Quinn sintió un vacío en el estómago… ¿Qué clase de persona era? Rachel era un total amor, hacía lo que ella le pedía… ¿Por qué la lastimaba de esa manera?

Ven aquí – la abrazó – no llores – colocó un beso en el cabello de la morena. Un delicioso aroma inundó sus sentidos, un aroma que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar… sin duda ese sería el aroma Rachel… "Por Dios Fabray… ¿Te estás enamorando? no, no, no" se regañó a si misma

No me digas que me amas, por favor – apretó su cuerpo con el de Quinn

Lo que tú digas – se rindió, ver a Rachel así le había partido el corazón – pero tengo una idea – besó la cabeza de la morena y absorbió ese aroma "Rachel" tan delicioso por unos segundos - ¿Aún quieres ir a esa fiesta de esta noche?

¿Estás invitándome a salir? – rió secándose un par de lágrimas

¿Estás aceptando? – se unió a la risa de Rachel

¿Tú que crees? – rió y salió de la habitación

La tarde pasó volando, Quinn no sabía que ponerse, parecía estúpido, pero quería quedar bien con el papá de Rachel… porque sin su aprobación no podría ir a casa al menos unos cuantos días

Rachel – gritó para llamarla

¿Mande? – entró con una mirada distraída. Estaba vistiendo un vestido rosa, no tan largo, que le daba un toque de elegancia y sensualidad. Quinn no pudo evitar comérsela con la mirada

¿Qué debo de ponerme? – dijo con detenimiento sin dejar de mirarla

Con lo que sea que te pongas te verás hermosa – dijo riendo

Pero, pero- tragó saliva – tú te ves espectacular… debo llegarte a la altura – se mordió el labio al recordar a Rachel desnuda, lo que más quería era arrancarle ese vestido del cuerpo… Dios, necesitaba sexo… otra vez

No lo creo, además, tú eres hermosa, lo que sea se te vería bien – dijo sonrojada

Ok, decidido, me voy desnuda – dijo cambiando de tema

¡NO! – gritó

¿Por qué? – dijo Quinn riendo

Desnuda solo te puedo ver yo – bajó la mirada para esconder que se había sonrojado

Wow – rió

Perdona, fue instinto – rió también

No, no te disculpes, eso fue… tierno

Vamos, ponte esto – le dio un vestido a Quinn

Después de un rato las chicas arregladas se admiraron la una a la otra en silencio y con una sonrisa.

¿Segura que quieres ir? –preguntó Rachel riendo

¿La verdad? – levantó una ceja, cosa que la hacía ver exageradamente sexy

Si – su sonrisa desapareció

No, no quiero ir en lo absoluto – frunció el seño

¿Entonces por qué hiciste que me cambiara? – renegó débilmente

Porque no podía dejar que te quitaras ese vestido

¿Qué? – levantó una ceja imitando a Quinn

O tal vez deberías de quitártelo ya – se mordió el labio

¿Eso es una propuesta sucia? - rió

Que te lo quites que quiero cogerte maldita sea – la acercó a su cuerpo riendo

Quinn – se mordió el labio – estaba por pedirte lo mismo – comenzó a besar a la rubia y juntas descendieron hasta el suelo – vamos a la habitación – gimió

¿Para qué? ¿Nunca lo has hecho en otro lugar que no sea en una cama? – calló a la morena con sus labios

Sólo lo he hecho contigo – pasó su mano por el trasero de la rubia - ¿Tú sí?

¿Tú que crees?

Oh Dios mío, eres tan sucia

Cállate, que te encanta – apretó a la morena a su cuerpo

Cómo no tienes una idea

Nota:

Perdón si no es bueno en lo absoluto, lo que pasa es que quiero entrar a otra parte de la historia y necesitaba pasar esto rápido, disculpen, prometo que el próximo será mejor.


	7. Chapter 7

Karo Baker: Oh gracias :$ y aquí va la actualización, especialmente para tí quién la ha pedido con tanta insistencia xD Y por lo otro, me es imposible actualizar a diario te pido una disculpa enorme por eso :/

Dianap21: Jajajaaja sabes,¡ no eres la primera persona que me dice que es genial hacer sufrir a Rachel! xD

Biankita87: Mmm ese James a mí tampoco me da buena espina, a ver qué pasa, gracias por leer :)

Mariana18: No lo sé, a ver qué pasa :)

Pumpkin513: Con Quinn nunca se sabe :/

Panquem: JAJAJAJAJA tus RW siempre me hacen reír, ¡lo juro! Y sobre James, regresa al capítulo 1 -.-

Michel-10: Aquí lo tienes ;)

Uzziel95: Sería lo mejor -.-

Lokillaconarte: Oh gracias por leer, fan número 1(¿?) 3

Rianama: Aquí está la continuación, gracias por leer

* * *

><p>Quiero que pruebes un poco de tu juego – dijo la rubia aprisionando a la morena con sus piernas – te va a encantar – dijo mordiéndole el cuello<p>

Quinn – gimió – no tan fuerte, me lastimas – llevó sus manos al trasero de la rubia

¿Te duele? –rió lamiendo las marcas de las mordeduras – porque a mí me encanta – le dijo a la morena al oído, lo que hizo que se excitara más y apretara el trasero de Quinn con mucha más fuerza. Quinn se quejó

¿Te duele? – imitó a la rubia

Esa me las pagas – se mordió el labio –te voy a hacer venir cómo una puta – tomó el rostro de Rachel con fuerza y comenzó a besarla

Bebé déjame hacerte mía – respiraba inconstantemente

No, te dije que ibas a ser mi puta y ahora lo vas a ser – tomó a Rachel por el cabello para volver a su cuello – di mi nombre, di que te lastimo, di que eres mi puta –le decía con deseo al oído

¡QUINN! – gritó la morena para encender más a la rubia

Yo hago contigo lo que me venga en gana putita – presionó el cetro de la morena con su muslo con fuerza, y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares, que al ver que la morena disfrutaba, hizo más constantes y más violentos

Si, haz conmigo lo que te venga en gana – gemía escandalosamente Rachel

¿Dónde está mosca muerta Rachel, eh? – se lanzó sobre los labios de Rachel y ambas pelearon por el control. Quinn le mordió el labio a Rachel, tal vez con mucha fuerza, lo suficiente para lograr que un poco de sangre saliera de los carnosos labios de la morena.

Rachel se tocó el labio con su dedo índice y lo miró para comprobar que estaba sangrando

Espera – alejó a Quinn de su cuerpo – me lastimaste – se levantó y se miró en el espejo que había en la cocina, en realidad era muy pequeña la herida pero le dolía

Es muy pequeña – se puso detrás de Rachel para lentamente pasar su mano por debajo del ya bastante sudado vestido de Rachel

Eso no importa- alejó a Quinn de su cuerpo- me duele

¿Quieres que te pegue en serio? ¡Querías jugar con fuego niñita! – le gritó

¡NUNCA DIJISTE QUE ME LASTIMARÍAS!

Por Dios, eres TAN DRAMÁTICA – le gritó también

Ahora fue el labio –la miró seriamente – ¿mañana qué? ¿Me cachetearás? – levantó la voz

Dios, me estás excitando tanto – puso con violencia a Rachel contra la pared

Eres una adicta al sexo Quinn Fabray – la atrajo a sus labios – y yo soy tan adicta a ti – continuó su labor. Poco a poco fue bajando el cierre de el vestido de Quinn

Las chicas escucharon un ruido en la sala, se miraron, se incorporaron y caminaron hacia la sala

¡Hija! – el señor Berry abrazó a su niña y le examinó el labio - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás tan agitada? – Rachel se sonrojó y no pudo contestar "Estaba teniendo sexo un "poco" violento con las persona que probablemente odias más en el mundo" ¿Eso tendría que decir?

Nada, nada

¿cómo que nada? ¡Te reventaron el labio! – miró a Quinn que estaba en silencio mirando la escena – ¿fuiste tú verdad? – dijo totalmente fuera de sus casillas

Si, fui yo – dijo sin miedo alguno – pero no cómo usted cree, no golpearía a Rachel – se excusó, pero fue un intento fallido, ya que John le tiró un puñetazo en la cara

¡TE DIJE QUE NO IBA A RESPONDER! – lanzó a la chica al suelo - ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearla malagradecida? – le tiró una patada a la rubia que estaba forcejeando en el suelo – a mí, que le he salvado la vida a tu hermana – le lanzó otra patada

ALTO – Rachel hizo un intento fallido por alejar a su padre del cuerpo ahora indefenso de su amada

¿ALTO? ¿LA DEFIENDES? ESA ESTUPIDEZ NO TE LA PERMITO – alzó la mano para golpear a Rachel pero se detuvo ante la mirada sin miedo que Rachel le regalaba

¡Vamos! ¡Golpéame! Igual yo y Quinn nos vamos a su ciudad natal, no quiero saber nada de ti – dijo con severidad – y si te acercas a nosotras – dio un paso para atrás para rechazar el abrazo de su padre – juro que te mando a la cárcel ¿me escuchaste? – lo apuntó con el dedo y lo obligó a salir

No me alejes de ti hija, eres lo único que tengo – dijo con nostalgia

Debiste pensarlo antes de golpear al amor de mi vida – le cerró la puerta en el rostro y corrió a auxiliar a la rubia que se había desmayado

La cargó, afortunadamente era muy liviana, y la puso en la cama. Fue por el botiquín y pasó un algodón con alcohol por la nariz de Quinn. Quién empezó a reaccionar

Bebé, me preocupaste tanto – sonrió tiernamente y peinó su cabello lentamente

Tu papá está loco – rió e hizo un intento por levantarse

No lo hagas – a recostó de nuevo – no te preocupes por él, le dije que nos vamos a tu ciudad natal, que si no quiere ir a la cárcel que no vuelva a buscarnos – besó la frente de la rubia

¿es… en serio? – abrió los ojos como platos

Sí, nos vamos mañana, sólo espero que estés mejor para ese entonces – le sonrió tiernamente

Podríamos irnos ahora mismo – se levantó quejándose un poco

No amor, no estás en condición de viajar así – se acercó los labios de la rubia, pero esta la rechazó, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

¡Dios veré a todos de nuevo! – sonrió ignorando a la chica que tenía a un lado – ¡a mi familia, a Santana, a Brittany, a Blaine a Sam, Mercedes… A TODOS! – dijo sonriendo por una felicidad que no experimentaba desde hace mucho tiempo

A James… - rodó los ojos celosa

¡SI A JAMES TAMBIÉN! – dijo sin pensarlo

¿No puedes al menos disimular? – renegó la morena levantándose de la cama

Estoy feliz, no me amargues la existencia – le reprochó a la morena

¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto? – retó a la rubia

¿Qué cosa?- levantó una ceja

Que sé que me estás usando, que cuando lleguemos allá me mandarás al demonio y te acostarás con cualquier persona que se te cruce – dijo con despecho

Piensa lo que quieras, yo haré mi maleta – trató de caminar pero no pudo, estaba muy adolorida

Yo la hago por ti – dijo con tristeza – vuelvo – salió de la habitación

Pasaron diez minutos y Rachel no volvía, extrañamente a Quinn le preocupó y decidió ir a ver qué pasaba. Lentamente y agarrándose de la pared llegó a la sala, donde estaba Rachel tirada en un sofá llorando en silencio. La imagen creó un vacío en su estómago. Se mordió el labio y con dificultad llegó al sofá y abrazó a la morena

¿Pasa algo? – dijo preocupada

Jamás pensé que esto me pasaría a mí

¿Qué cosa? – la miró con seriedad, había visto a Rachel llorar, pero su expresión daba a entender más que tristeza

Mírame, toda la vida había estado rodeada de chicos y chicas que se morían por mí, yo… yo disfrutaba de hacerme del rogar, de negarme, de sentirme hermosa… y resulta que llegas tú y todo eso se viene abajo – se limpió lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas

Yo… Rachel – la miró incrédula

Nunca tuve amigos muy cercanos, siempre terminaban queriendo una relación conmigo y eso era incómodo, por eso era tan cercana a mi padre, me encantaba que me dijera todos los días todo el día lo mucho que me amaba, lo hermosa que era y lo estúpida que sería su vida sin mí – dijo tartamudeando por el llanto que amenazaba con no dejarla

Rachel, no fue mi intención… - no pudo decir más… la verdad no podía ni defenderse

¿Cuántas veces me has llamado de otra forma que no sea Rachel o algo ofensivo? ¡NI UNA! ¿Sabes? Esto me frustra, me enfada y me cansa, pensé que con el tiempo aprenderías a quererme, pero no… al parecer soy tu juguete sexual, tu cosa fácil para des aburrirte… pero todo tiene un límite Quinn Fabray – la apuntó con el dedo – y yo ya llegué al mío – Quinn que estaba cómo estatua se movió un poco para tomarle la mano a Rachel pero esta se levantó rápidamente

Yo… lo siento… en realidad te has ganado mi cariño – la siguió con la mirada

Resulta que no te creo, además, independientemente de si es cierto o no, cariño no es lo que quiero de ti, no es lo que quiero de la persona que esté a mi lado, quiero amor, romanticismo quiero ser la razón de la sonrisa de alguien ¿me entiendes? – dijo mientras seguía caminando dando su monólogo a la rubia

No te merezco – negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada

Quinn – se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano – no podemos divorciarnos hasta que pase un año, por leyes de aquí – apretó su mano – pero estando allá esperaremos a que pase el año para poder separarnos – se mordió el labio para evitar que lágrimas cayeran por su rostro

Rachel… yo… no puedo – un nudo en su garganta le impidió decir todo lo que quería decir

No te preocupes por tu hermana, te seguiré dando el dinero que necesites…

¿Dónde te quedarás?

Contigo, tenemos que pasar los 12 meses juntas, para estar seguras de lo que queremos… leyes estúpidas del país – suspiró y miró al vacío

Lamento todo lo que te he hecho – suspiró – pero es lo mejor, no podemos seguir con esto, tienes razón en odiarme, te he tratado cómo una basura – me mordió el labio y una ola de remordimiento la azotó

No te odio y jamás te odiaré – le acarició el rostro

¿Entonces por qué me dejas?

Sabes, haces que piense que en realidad no quieres que nos separemos – rió con tristeza– y no te puedo odiar porque te amo, jamás olvidas al primer amor Quinn, jamás… es por eso que no puedo competir contra James, y honestamente una pelea sin oportunidad de ganar no es divertida, hice lo que pude, claro que lo hice, pero… deseo verte feliz – le acarició la mejilla

Eres increíble – la miró con admiración

Sólo… desearía que me permitieras probar esos labios una última vez – dijo acercándose lentamente al rostro de la rubia

Quinn cerró los ojos y en silencio se acercó al rostro de la rubia y recibió ese beso de despedida. Cuando Rachel separó sus labios de los de ella se miraron por unos segundos sin decir nada

Te amo – besó la mejilla de Quinn y se levantó

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó saliendo del trance

A acomodar las maletas, tú descansa, para que mañana amanezcas mejor – le sonrió y caminó hacia la habitación donde haría las maletas para el inminente viaje. Miró las paredes de la habitación de mantenimiento ahí había tenido su primera vez con el amor de su vida. Su primer beso y la primera vez que la habían hecho gozar cómo nunca antes. Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Aún podía sentir las manos de Quinn recorrer su cuerpo desnudo. – soy por siempre tuya – dijo al aire y se dispuso a tomar las maletas para llevarlas al cuarto principal y ahí acomodar la ropa. Salió del cuarto con las maletas en las manos y miró con atención a Quinn que seguía con la mirada perdida. Tocándose los labios con los ojos cerrados. Pensó en sacarla de su trace… pero ¿por qué lo haría?. Con tristeza entró al cuarto y comenzó a guardar la ropa. Aspiraba el olor de cada una de las blusas de Quinn para tratar de conservarlo para siempre.

Adiós mi amor – dijo si derramar una sola lágrima. Era hora de aceptar la verdad. Tal vez no estaban hechas una para la otra

* * *

><p>Cómo no puedo actualizar tan seguido estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos más largos y así.<p>

Deje su RW, recuerden, muchos RW y estoy feliz, estoy feliz y hay capítulo 8) ok , no, solo déjenlo Xd

Muchas gracias por leer y pedirme la actualización. Y me han preguntado que si me molesta que ejerzan presión por twitter. La respuesta es: ¡CLARO QUE NO! Que para eso lo hice, trabajo mejor bajo presión xD.

No olviden pasarse por mis nuevas actualizaciones: Una historia con limón y sal, Problemas en el paraíso y Enamorada de un fantasma.

Saludos ;)

Twitter: Lulutirado


	8. Chapter 8

Gongo: Oh gracias, me encanta saber que leen mis fics, gracias *-*

AlicePank: Jajajaja, te juro que actualizo lo más seguido que puedo, y como no puedo hacerlo muy seguido, estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos (de todos mis fics) más largos :)

Karo Baker: No, no nada de eso, es genial que lo hagas, porque si no nunca agarro fuerza de voluntad para sentarme y escribir xD

Maru-jayjay: ¿Angustiante? :(

Michel-10: Llora, llora 8) just kidding! ;) aquí tienes el otro capítulo :3

M3ndoza: Jajajaja, no lo odio, simplemente lo comprendo, pobre hombre :(

Lokillaconarte: Lo que pasó es que había puesto 1(¿?) y la carita de ":3" pero salió el 3 sin el ":" pero si, la número uno ;)

Panquem: Jajajaja, eso de los ojos no lo había notado hasta que me dijiste, gracias por la corrección xD y perdón por lo otro, tenía planeado hacerlo, pero se me ocurrió hacer todo lo demás xD

Elisee Faberry: Hace mucho que no leía tus RW's :( gracias por leer

Maudmaggy: La actualización no fue exactamente el día que la pediste, pero aquí está :$

A las demás, muchas gracias por el RW había contestado todos, pero simplemente se pasaban de la hoja, por eso decidí no contestar todos, muchísimas gracias, tantos RW's me hacen escribir con más ganas xD ¡disfruten!

* * *

><p>Quinn abrió los ojos, había dormido en el sofá. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a Rachel dejando un plato con huevos y un poco de jugo en la mesa que estaba frente al sillón<p>

¿Qué horas son? – se talló los ojos

Cómo las 10:00 desayuna para que te bañes – acercó la mesa al sofá

¿Hace cuanto que estás despierta?

Me desperté a las 7:00 para acomodar la maletas, los papeles y todas esas cosas – le llevó servilletas a la rubia que estaba tomando un poco de jugo

¿Por qué no me despertaste? – comió un poco de huevos

Te veías muy tierna dormida – se sonrojó y Quinn rió – lo sé, disculpa, no volveré a hacer esos comentarios – se disculpó

¿A dónde vas? – levantó una ceja

Me iré a bañar, sólo apresúrate – salió de la habitación

¡RACHEL! – gritó Quinn

¿Pasa algo? – se asomó un poco, ya se estaba desvistiendo, y no estaba muy visible que digamos

Gracias por el desayuno, te quedó espectacular – sonrió

Sabes que siempre es un placer tratándose de ti – se hizo un silencio incómodo con esa última frase

Bueno – se aclaró la garganta – anda y báñate que estoy por terminar el desayuno – le dijo incómoda a la morena

Si… claro – sonrió y se fue a bañar también

Rachel terminó de arreglarse y fue subiendo todas las cosas al coche donde estaba Charles esperando con una sonrisa débil

Charles – sus ojos se empañaron

No se preocupe por mí, sabía que algún día tendría que dejarla ir – dijo sin poder evitar que sus ojos se empañaran también

Extrañaré todo esto – abrazó a su chofer y amigo

La extrañaremos también – besó la mejilla de su "niña" – su padre le ha regalado el Jet y le ha acomodado todo allá. No quiere que le falte nada.

Rachel sintió un vacío en el estómago. Su padre la estaba apoyando, quería ir a despedirse, pero no podía, no lo soportaría

Dale las gracias de mi parte, dile que lo amo – comenzó a llorar en el hombro de su compañero de toda la vida

No se preocupe, creo que él lo sabe – se separó de la morena para fijar la mirada en la rubia que salía de la casa

Te ves… hermosa – dijo Rachel con una sonrisa – disculpa lo estoy haciendo de nuevo – se disculpó al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Quinn

No te preocupes, nunca me ha molestado… además, si no lo haces ¿Quién va a subir mi ego? – bromeó

No te preocupes, trabajo en dejar de hacerlo – su sonrisa se veía entristecida. Quinn asintió y desvió la mirada

Las chicas subieron al coche y unos 15 minutos ya habían llegado en donde se encontraba el Jet. Charles cargó las cosas y les ayudó a las chicas a subir. El señor Berry les había dado un Jet bastante grande. Quinn se quedó con la boca abierta y buscó un lugar donde recostarse. Rachel no dijo una sola palabra, sabía que extrañaría todo. Pero volvería, un año más y volvería, se disculparía y se reconciliaría con su padre. Todo sería cómo antes. Se recostó y se quedó dormida.

Después de un largo viaje las chicas fueron despertadas por el conductor. Ya habían llegado

Quinn se levantó de un salto. Rachel se talló los ojos y se estiró. Una nueva vida empezaría.

Bajaron del Jet, y ahí estaban un par de siluetas. Entrecerraron los ojos para tratar de reconocer a las personas. No lo lograron, por lo que decidieron caminar hacia ellas. Los ojos de Quinn brillaron. Se llevó la mano a la boca y corrió a abrazar a las personas, al parecer era su familia. Fue entonces cuando Rachel comprendió a lo que se refería su padre con "arreglar todo". Sonrió y se dirigió lentamente hacia las personas.

Rachel, esta es mi familia – señaló a la niña y a la señora que la rodeaban

Mucho gusto – dijo tímidamente

Al fin te conozco – dijo la niña más pequeña quién al instante Rachel ubicó por la hermana enferma de Quinn. La niña se abalanzó sobre la morena – eres mucho, mucho más bonita de lo que pensé, eres mí cuñada, ¿cierto?

Rachel se sonrojó, no esperaba ese trato. Esa niña era lo más tierno del mundo. Buscó la mirada de Quinn para poder saber qué hacer. Quinn sólo sonreía de ternura, al encontrarse con la mirada de Rachel asintió y rió

Oh gracias –apretó a la niña a su pecho – creí que eras un poco más grande ¿Cuál es tu nombre?– acarició el cabello de la niña

En dos días cumpliré 11 y soy Nina– dijo con aires de autosuficiencia

Entonces, creo que debería comprarte algo especial, ¿no?

No, no te preocupes has hecho demasiado – sonrió la que parecía la madre de Quinn – soy Judy – estrechó la mano de la morena. Las expectativas de Rachel estaban por el suelo. Ella juraba que la tratarían mal, pero era todo diferente. Agradeció al cielo por ello

Para nada, es un placer – hizo una reverencia ante Judy

Eres un pan de Dios, qué bueno que te cruzaste en la descarrilada vida de mi Quinnie

¿Descarrilada? – sonrió y miró a Quinn que estaba sonrojada

Sí, pero no queremos hablar de eso – cambió de tema la rubia

Se iba a escapar de nuevo con ese chocante de James, que bueno que eres su novia para que la cuides de él – dijo la niña tomando la mano de la morena

El corazón de Rachel se había detenido… ¿había dicho "De nuevo"?. Pobre niña, si supiera que habían regresado para regresarle a ese tal James su novia… iba a entregar al amor de su vida a ese desconocido que realmente se había ganado su odio

Quinn instantáneamente miró a Rachel, al ver su rostro desconcertado sonrió

Y tú niñita, ¿sólo piensas tomarla a ella de la mano? – regañó Quinn a Nina

Sí, porque del otro lado tu sostendrás su mano – hizo un gesto de obviedad

No creo que sea buena idea – se excusó Rachel para salir del momento de incomodidad – verás, a Quinn no le gusta que…

Rachel fue interrumpida por el contacto de la mano de Quinn que apretaba la suya… miró a la rubia con incredulidad ¿Qué pretendía?

¿No me gusta qué?

No, nada – miró a Quinn confundida

Judy rió, Nina siempre hacía quedar en ridículo a Quinn

Nina ven, que ellas quieren su espacio – llamó a la pequeña que quejándose se separo de la morena

A mí no me molesta en lo absoluto – le guiñó el ojo a Nina

¿Ves mamá? Ella si me quiere – volvió a tomar la mano de Rachel

Así se había ido el camino hacia la casa de los Fabray. Nina haciendo comentarios que hacían sonrojar a las chicas y Rachel dándole por el lado. Sin duda ambas se habían ganado el afecto de cada una.

Quinn y Rachel se quedaron solas en su habitación, donde acomodarían sus cosas. Rachel evitaba a Quinn, después de lo que había sucedido en presencia de la familia de la rubia estaba totalmente confundida

Al parecer todo el mundo te ama ¿eh? –bromeó la rubia rompiendo el silencio

No lo creo – dijo sin mirarla

Pues créelo, tienes embobada a mi hermana y a mi madre, eres la primera pareja que me acepta Nina… y eso que te conoce hace unas horas

Solo a algunas personas, porque quién me interesa no lo hace – miró de reojo a la rubia

No arruines el momento – se quejó la rubia

¿Por qué lo hiciste Quinn?

¿Hice qué? – levantó una ceja

Me tomaste de la mano, me sonreíste, aceptaste cualquier comentario que venía a nuestra "felicidad" inexistente

¿Qué querías que hiciera? Ellas te aman, además, te veías muy linda tratando así a mi hermana

Cómo sea, apenas y estoy soportando la idea de que nos separaremos y si sigues haciendo cosas como esas me será más difícil aceptarlo

Oh, disculpa, yo no lo sabía – se disculpó avergonzada – muchas gracias por todo esto que estás haciendo por mí

No te preocupes, está bien – desvió la mirada

Sólo quiero pedirte un favor- se sentó a un lado de la morena – mis amigos no saben que estoy casada y me apena

¿Te avergüenzo?

No lo tomes así… no quiero que lo sepan, de todos modos nos separaremos… ¿para qué hacérselos saber?

Está… bien – volvió a su ropa

Mi madre me dijo que mis amigos nos invitaron a salir esta noche, ¿me acompañarías?

¿Nos? – dijo confundida

Si, a mi amiga extranjera que todo el mundo se muere por conocer y a mí

Oh, si no te molesta, claro – sonrió

Claro que no - negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación

Rachel acomodó sus cosas y se cambió para la "conocer" a los amigos de Quinn. Se probó tres cambios, y no encontraba que ponerse hasta que Quinn había entrado a la habitación y le había dicho que con el pantalón pegado y la blusa azul se veía perfecta. Que no tenía que salir de gala. A regañadientes Rachel aceptó.

¿Ya se van? – Nina hizo pucheros

¿Quieres que me quede? – la cargó Rachel

¿Lo harías? – los ojos de la niña brillaron. La escena hizo a Judy y a Quinn sonreír

Claro que si, encargamos pizza y nos quedamos viendo películas toda la noche

No te preocupes Rachel, ustedes salgan, esta niña tiene que dormir – regañó a Nina – mañana será su noche de películas

No me molestaría en lo absoluto, Nina es muy adorable – s agachó para tocar las mejillas de la niña

No sé que le viste a Quinn – rió – pero es un milagro que al fin haya agarrado algo bueno – bromeó cosa que hizo que Quinn se sintiera muy incómoda

Creo que es imposible no enamorarse de su hija, si me permite corregir

Al fin alguien me defiende – bromeó Quinn – nos vamos – tomó a Rachel de la mano y la jaló afuera de la casa

¡Que les vaya bien! – se escuchó un grito dentro de la casa

Disculpa eso, no puedo evitarlo, ellas son así

¿Y tu demás familia? – preguntó Rachel entrando al coche de Quinn

Están en Nueva York, mi hermana estudiando y mi padre trabajando

Oh – miró por la ventana - ¿saben de mí?

Todos saben de ti – sonrió – llegaste para "salvarnos" por lo del asunto de Nina

Quinn ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – la miró con detenimiento

Claro – asintió

¿Por qué tu cambio radical en la forma de tratarme? ¿Dónde está tu odio? – dijo confundida

¿Quieres que te trate mal? – levantó una ceja

No, para nada, me encanta cómo eres conmigo ahora, sólo que quiero saber ¿por qué me tratas así?

Porque eres la razón de que esté de nuevo aquí, además –la miró – te dije que te ganaste mi cariño

Por Dios regresa la mirada a la carretera – dijo Rachel asustada

Quinn soltó una carcajada y volvió la vista a la carretera

Entonces eso significa que tengo una opor…

No – la interrumpió la rubia, sabía a dónde iría la morena

Rachel volvió la mirada a la ventana incómoda, siempre tenía que arruinar todo. Quinn encendió el radio

Dicen que la música habla de quienes somos. Quiero que sepas quién soy, esta es mi estación favorita – puso una estación del radio donde se escuchaba "get nasty" de Ashlee Simpson

Rachel rió y Quinn la miró

¿A qué se debe tu risa? – la miró con detenimiento

Que si esa canción habla de quién eres …

Ok, ignora esa, me gusta pero no la elegiría para describirme

Me parece perfecto… digamos que la letra no es la más profunda que existe – rió

Ok deja de molestarme señorita "hablo muy elocuentemente"

¿Elocuentemente? No lo creo

Claro que sí, siempre sabes que decir – detuvo el coche

¿Qué pasa? – miró a su alrededor

Hemos llegado – bajó del coche e invitó a la morena a imitarla – aquí deben de estar todos – se acercó a la casa y tocó la puerta

Oh Dios – dijo nerviosa parándose a un lado de la rubia

La puerta se abrió y un chico con un mohawk las recibió cargando por los aires a Quinn

¡Hey rubia!

"_Que no sea James, que no sea James"_ –imploró mentalmente Rachel

¡Puckerman! – se deshizo del abrazo de su amigo – ella es mi amiga Rachel

El moreno se tragó a Rachel con la mirada, cosa que le pareció totalmente incómoda a la morena y lo hizo ver al sonrojarse

Puedes decirme Puck – se acercó para besarle la mejilla a Rachel

Rachel dio un paso para atrás y le dio la mano a Puck para estrecharla

Soy Rachel – Puck la miró raro y las invitó a pasar

Chicos, chicos – dijo Puck chiflando – la rubia volvió y nos trajo a su amiga extranjera, si está más buena de lo que pensábamos – dijo ganándose un codazo de Quinn

Contrólate – lo regañó

El corazón de Rachel estaba a mil por hora… ¿Habían sido esos celos?

Puck sonrió y las llevó con los demás chicos. Todos se presentaron y comenzaron a hablar integrando a Rachel en los temas de conversación, sin duda la chica extranjera, tímida, tierna y con buenos modales, había cautivado a todos.

¿Quieres algo de tomar? – se ofreció una chica de cabello negro , tez blanca y ojos verdes

Gracias, no tomo – se excusó con una sonrisa

¿Acaso hay algo malo en ti? – invitó a la morena a seguirla hacia la otra parte de la habitación

¿Disculpa? – dijo sonrojada y siguiendo a la chica de cabello negro

Lo siento, perdona si soy muy "aventada" pero dime que bateas para ambos equipos – le rogó con la mirada

¿Por qué lo haría? – sonrió

Porque me haría extremadamente feliz el saber que tengo una oportunidad contigo – tocó la mejilla sonrojada de Rachel

Quinn las observaba en silencio desde la otra parte de la habitación

Tu amiga llega rompiendo corazones, eh – dijo Sam pegándole un leve golpe en el brazo

Cierto, ¿Es soltera? – Mike miró embobado a Rachel igual que lo hacían todos… hasta Santana, a escondidas de Brittany pero lo hacía

No, ella tiene novio y lo ama mucho, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

¿Cuánto tiempo estará aquí? – dijo Puck mordiéndose el labio

¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – dijo con cierta molestia

Para saber si puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión – frotó sus manos pensando en el manjar que se llevaría con Rachel

Hey – Sam y Mike lo fulminaron con la mirada

Es una dama – Mike la miró con añoranza

Hay que tratarla cómo tal – Sam la miró de la misma manera que Mike

¿Podrían dejar de hablar de ella un solo momento? – Quinn molesta caminó hacia donde estaba Rachel hablando con Kelly

¿En serio? Wow eres increíble – decía Kelly con admiración a la morena

No es tan difícil cómo se escucha – dijo Rachel que fue interrumpida por el brazo de Quinn jalándola

¿Pasa algo? – se quejó Rachel

Sí, nos vamos – la obligó a caminar a su lado

¿Te volveré a ver? – Kelly las siguió

No lo sé – Rachel entró al coche rápidamente seguida de Quinn

Los chicos se quedaron atónitos ¿Qué había sido eso?

Merezco una explicación – se acarició el brazo de donde Quinn la había jalado

Yo también –dijo secamente

¿Hice algo?

No hiciste nada Rachel, me siento mal, es todo, no seas tan molesta – se quejó y subió el radio a todo volumen para no escuchar a la morena

* * *

><p>Tenemos frente a nosotros una Quinn completamente diferente, eso es bueno… ¿o malo?<p>

BAAAAAAAAAM ¿Quién tiene el poder ahora Quinn Fabray?

Explosión celocistica (¿?)

¿Qué piensan? Dejen su RW! ¡En serio me esfuerzo por hacerlos más largos!

Twitter: Lulutirado


	9. Chapter 9

Las chicas no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino. Quinn bajó del coche dejando a la morena adentro. Rachel bajó del coche y caminó hacia la puerta que Quinn por alguna razón no lograba abrir.

Si estás con ese genio no la abrirás jamás –le quitó las llaves a la rubia y rápidamente abrió la puerta – se abre hacia el otro lado – entró a la casa

¿Quién te crees que eres? – le dijo molesta

Soy la razón por la que experimentaste los llamados "celos" esta noche – sonrió con seguridad

La rubia sonrió y levantó una ceja

Hay linda – un tono sarcástico predominaba en su voz - ¿En serio creíste que tendría celos por ti? Sólo a James eh celado… y hasta donde sé, tú no eres James – sonrió hipócritamente

Las palabras fueron lanzadas al aire. Llegaron a oídos de la morena ensordeciéndola por la crueldad de estas.

Lo… lo estabas – su voz se quebró

Jamás lo estaré – puso a la morena contra la pared en un movimiento violento, que hizo que la morena se quejara del dolor – porque te tengo a mis pies Rachel Berry – se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios. Paró justamente cuando pudo sentir la respiración agitada de Rachel golpear su rostro y cuando juró escuchar el corazón de Rachel latir a mil por hora.

Rachel la miró, examinó con su mirada el rostro de la rubia. Al llegar a sus labios se detuvo. Esos labios rosados la invitaban a alimentarse de ellos, esos labios rosados deseaban los de ella para sentirse completos. Cuando Rachel se acercó más para acabar con la incómoda distancia entre sus labios con los de la rubia, esta se hizo para atrás lo suficiente para asegurarse que la morena no pudiese besarla.

Te lo dije, no necesito celarte – soltó los brazos de la morena y subió las escaleras dejando a Rachel con la respiración entrecortada y claro, deseándola más que nunca

Cuando Rachel se sintió con suficiente poder para ir a la habitación sin echarse encima de la rubia y ser rechazada haciendo el ridículo, subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación.

Ahí estaba Quinn lista para cambiarse, estaba en ropa interior. Se veía increíblemente sexy con esa ropa interior negra que hacía que cada parte de su cuerpo resaltara de una manera magistral buscando su pijama. Rachel no pudo evitar mirar con deseo a ese escultural cuerpo, que a pesar de ser el cuerpo de su esposa, podía ver más no tocar. Quinn se percató de que la morena se la había acabado prácticamente con la mirada. Sonrió y se acercó a Rachel que ya estaba recostada en la cama.

¿Sabes? Creo que tu padre me ha dejado un morete por aquí – le dio la espalda para señalarle una parte de su espalda baja… bastante cerca a su trasero

Rachel la miró los ojos como platos. Se mordió el labio inferior y llevó la yema de sus dedos hacia el lugar donde Quinn le indicaba.

¿Por aquí? – comenzó a masajear suavemente sin poder dejar de mirar su trasero, daba igual, la rubia estaba de espaldas, no se daría cuenta… al menos eso pensó

Aquí también – tomó la mano de Rachel y la llevó hacia su perfecto abdomen. La morena se pegó a su cuerpo. El hecho de sentir el trasero de Quinn que hacía leves movimientos para golpearlo "accidentalmente" contra la intimidad de la morena la tenía extremadamente excitada.

La morena gimió y se mordió el labio y le susurró en el oído a Quinn

¿Por aquí?- Quinn sonrió de satisfacción. Tomó la mano de Rachel y lentamente fue bajándola. Acercándola peligrosamente a su intimidad

Mmm – gimió para incrementar más el deseo de la morena hacia ella – ¿Me deseas? – pegó su trasero un poco más contra la intimidad de la morena

Con toda mi alma – le mordió la oreja a la chica que tenía de espaldas

¿Y deseas más a Kelly que a mí? – ella sabía que iba a recibir un "no" pero le encantaba saber el efecto que tenía en las personas

Sabes que no – bajó su mano finalmente a la intimidad de la rubia. Masajeó lentamente sintiendo como Quinn se mojaba lentamente

Lo sabía – tomó la mano de Rachel que estaba trabajando en su intimidad y la llevó a su pecho - ¿Crees que Kelly tiene mejores pechos que yo? – dijo con una sonrisa

No, no, no – los amasó lentamente mientras la excitación hacía que pegara el culo de Quinn más hacia ella haciendo movimientos erráticos – Déjame hacerte el amor, por favor – le rogaba a la rubia dándole besos mojados en el cuello

Quinn soltó una risita

Nos estamos separando, eso sería un poco contradictorio, ¿no? – con su mano derecha tomó el cabello de Rachel

No me hagas esto, te deseo – pasó su lengua por el cuello de la rubia

Quinn soltó un gemido que la morena interpretó como una invitación a alimentarse de ella. Regresó su mano a la intimidad de la rubia, pero esta vez metió los dedos dentro de la tanga

¿Te gusta sentirme el culo? – dijo Quinn sensualmente a Rachel que seguía golpeando su centro contra el trasero de la rubia

Me encantas toda tú – dejó el centro de la rubia y se pues de frente de ella para besarla. Sus lenguas que ya se conocían perfectamente, supieron seguirse el ritmo.

Rachel comenzó a besar el abdomen de Quinn, para después bajar a los muslos, acercándose peligrosamente al centro de la rubia

Las chicas escucharon un ruido y rápidamente se incorporaron. Judy se tapaba los ojos

Oh Dios mío, disculpen

Rachel se había quedado como estatua. Estaba totalmente sonrojada, ya no sabía si era por su grado de excitación o por el hecho de que la madre de Quinn la hubiera encontrado a punto de cogerse a su hija

Disculpe, no volverá a pasar – alcanzó a articular Rachel

Están en todo su derecho – rió – sólo pongan seguro, por favor – Quinn se unió a la risa de su madre

¿Pasa algo? – dijo Quinn

Si, tienes una llamada telefónica

¿Quién es? – levantó una ceja

No quiso decir, dijo que era sorpresa

¿Sorpresa? – levantó una ceja y Rachel rodó los ojos. En su mente seguía comiéndose el manjar de los Dioses llamado "Quinn Fabray"

Tomó el teléfono y escuchó una voz masculina

¿Quinn?

Si… - la voz de la rubia se quebró, sus ojos se empañaron

Dios…

Te he extrañado tanto – la rubia se secó un par de lágrimas

Yo también baby, necesito verte…

Yo más…

Rachel tenía los puños cerrados… sabía quién estaba del otro lado de la línea, sabía quién era y prefería ignorarlo, pero simplemente no podía

¿Qué te parece si voy a raptarte?, cómo en los viejos tiempos

Sería… increíble… ¿En cuánto tiempo vienes?

Voy ya mismo

¿Motocicleta?

Motocicleta –dijo el chico con una sonrisa

James…

¿Sí?

Te amo – dijo con la típica sonrisa de enamorada, justo de la manera en que Rachel la miraba a ella

Yo también baby, nos vemos

La comunicación se cortó y Quinn no dejaba de sonreír, miraba a la nada con una sonrisa

¿Es en serio? – la miró con resentimiento

En serio ¿Qué? – caminó hacia su ropero buscando ropa

Vas a irte con ese tal James…

Quinn calló a Rachel poniendo su dedo índice entre sus labios y regañándola con la mirada

Si – dijo en un susurro

¿Tienes idea de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar entre nosotras?

Y que gracias a Dios no pasó – la ignoró y siguió buscando ropa

Tú me estabas provocando – le quitó a Quinn la ropa que había escogido

No seas ridícula, teníamos un trato, ¿no? – tomó de nuevo su ropa

Un trato que no estás cumpliendo – le gritó instintivamente

¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – elevó la voz

Porque si sigues provocándome de esa manera JAMÁS te voy a olvidar

Aunque no te provoque, jamás lo harás, me compadezco tanto de ti – tocó el hombro de la morena… Ego Quinn había salido a flote

¿Compadecerte de mí? – levantó una ceja

Si, debe ser difícil tenerme y luego perderme – rió y comenzó a cambiarse

Eres una idiota – le lanzó una almohada

Y aún así te tengo muerta por mí – se acercó a Rachel aparentando que iba a besarla. Cuando la morena cerró los ojos para recibir el beso, esta la lanzó a la cama y terminó de ponerse los zapatos

Rachel la siguió con la mirada

¿En serio te vas?

Ya te dije que si – contestó en un tono molesto

¿Qué le diré a tu madre?

Nada, porque no entrará a la habitación porque "estaremos muy ocupadas"

No lo hagas – dijo en un susurro

Nos vemos Rachel – Salió de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido.

Rachel escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta afuera de la casa, se asomó y lo vio. Cubría su rostro con un casco. Cuando Quinn lo vio, corrió a su lado y lo abrazó mientras después se dieron un beso apasionado, se abrazaron de nuevo y Quinn subió a la moto para después desaparecer con el chico.

La morena se sentía destrozada. ¿Cómo podía jugar la rubia así con sus sentimientos? Tenía que hacer algo… pero si de algo estaba segura, era de que lo que había visto en Quinn esa tarde eran celos… cosa de la que tenía que sacar provecho. Tomó un respiro mientras pensaba, era hora de demostrarle a Quinn que no era una tonta, era hora de hacerle ver a Quinn lo que se estaba perdiendo, era hora de ser alguien más.

* * *

><p>¡Ya sé! Capitulo mega corto, pero no tenía tiempo de hacerlo, lo hice rápido porque tantos RW's me animaron muchísimo xD, en serio, me dije a mí misma: Hey tienes que hacer uno, porque entrarán tus dos semanas de exámenes y "bye actualizaciones". Así que si no es tan bueno, disculpen :(<p>

Por fin sale ese mentado James, veamos qué pasa con el xD

PD: no pude contestar RW's porque como repito, lo hice en medio de tareas (que no he terminado -.-) pero se lo merecen mis queridas lectoras. PD. Gracias por los comentarios, me hacen sonrojar en serio xD

Síganme en twitter: Lulutirado


	10. Chapter 10

Antes que nada, lo sé, no actualicé pronto, pero estaba en medio de un bloqueo :C mil disculpas!

JhmarL: Oh muchas gracias, no había tenido tiempo de agradecerte los rw's que has dejado en todos mis fics, son muy lindos, disculpa el ser la razón de que vayas a reprobar 8) Jajajaja saludos ;)

Mariana: Me encanta que te haya gustado el cap *-*, gracias

KaroBaker: Usted, señorita, ya no me había pedido la actualización en mis otros fics, es que acaso ya te has olvidado de él? :C.. hasta que la pediste en uno y luego ese mensaje privado jajaja! Amo, Amo que me pidas los caps xD gracias por leer *-*

maru-jayjay : JAJAAJAJAJAJA! Hey yo también te quiero :$ y gracias por los buenos deseos l*-* aquí está la actualización para que no te sientas abandonada ;)

AlicePark: Sirvo mejor bajo presión eh 8)

m3ndoza : La verdad, por más perra que la escriba… no puedo dejar de amarla :$

Achelelover: jaja :$ yo también las extrañé y…no, no tengo novia, y gracias por los cumplidos :$

Lexa: Oh Dios ¿te he dicho que amo tus rw's? Entonces... me extrañaste eh? :$y la verdad, leí el último que escribiste y me puse manos a la obra Jajaja gracias por leer :$

* * *

><p>Rachel despertó y miró a su lado izquierdo. Ahí estaba Quinn dormida profundamente. Se veía tan hermosa, sus mejillas estaban rosadas debido al frío, y su respiración simplemente le transmitía paz.<p>

Suspiró y caminó hacia la cocina donde tomó un poco de cereal. Se estaba sirviendo en un tazón cuando escuchó que la llamaban

¿No sabes cocinar? – decía Nina tallándose los ojos – Quinnie me enseñó a preparar huevos, podría hacerte unos – se sentó junto a la morena

Oh eso es muy lindo – rodeó a la niña con su brazo derecho – pero si sé cocinar, sólo que no estoy… estaba de humor para hacerlo –apretó levemente su mejilla

Ustedes dos se pelearon ayer, las escuché – dijo con una seriedad extremadamente tierna - ¿te hizo enojar mucho? – la miró a los ojos

No, no discutíamos – mintió

Sea lo que sea no le hagas caso, siempre es así, pero se le pasa – levantó los hombros

Rachel se levantó y cargó a la niña poniéndola en la mesa

¿Quieres desayunar hot cakes? – le dijo con complicidad

¡SI! – abrazó con fuerza a Rachel

Ok, entonces, hay que buscar las cosas – le guiñó un ojo a Nina

Las chicas comenzaron a cocinar, Rachel comenzaba a batir la harina cuando sintió unos brazos atrapándola delicadamente mientras recibía besos en el cuello.

Buenos días amor – le habló Quinn en el oído. Rachel se hizo a un lado rápidamente lo que hizo que Quinn la mirara confundida

Buenos días – caminó hacia la estufa – Nina, si quieres puedes ir a mirar televisión, te llamo en cuanto esté listo, ¿sale?

La niña la miró extrañada y asintió. Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a Rachel. Quinn se agachó para recibir el suyo también pero Nina negó con la cabeza

O sea que hay beso para ella pero, ¿para mí no? – le reprochó en forma de juego

No, te portaste mal con Rachel – frunció el ceño

Yo no hice nada – cruzó los brazos siguiendo el juego – ¿verdad Rach? – sonrió con picardía a la morena

No me metas en tus problemas – dijo indiferentemente y siguió cocinando

Quinn levantó una ceja y asintió

¿ves? No está molesta – miró de reojo a Rachel que rodaba los ojos

Entonces bésala – entrecerró los ojos retando a su hermana

Con mucho gusto – rió, este juego le estaba gustando

Tomó a Rachel por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. La morena se quejó y se alejó de la rubia

Estoy ocupada – dijo molesta – Nina, linda, ¿puedes volver en un momento? –

Si claro – regañó a Quinn con la mirada y se fue

Quinn miró un instante a Rachel y después rompió el silencio

No le metas cosas en la cabeza a mi hermana, ¿entendido?

No le meto nada en la cabeza, ella nos escuchó discutir – contestó sin prestarle atención a la rubia, lo que la enfureció más

Déjate de estupideces – puso a Rachel contra la mesa

¿Estupideces? – dijo respirando con dificultad

¿Por qué no me besaste? – acercó su rostro al de Rachel esperando que esta cayera y la besara

Rachel se acercó a sus labios y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlos le susurró

No me apetece hacerlo – y se alejó

Quinn hizo un gesto de incredulidad. Rió sarcásticamente y puso a Rachel contra la mesa

Deseas hacerlo, me deseas – le tocó el trasero haciendo círculos con sus manos. Rachel se hizo a un lado. No iba a caer, "Fuerza de voluntad" se dijo a sí misma

No más de lo que me deseas a mí, porque ¿Quién se insinúa a quién ahora? – retó a Quinn con la mirada

Es lástima, no me malinterpretes – cruzó los brazos – ayer me dieron lo que necesitaba – rió al ver que Rachel no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor

¿Lástima? – elevó la voz

Si, sé cómo debiste de haber terminado después de… de ya sabes qué – le guiñó el ojo acercándose a su cuerpo

Rachel empujó a Quinn y caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación

¡Nina! ¡Ya está listo linda! – gritó...mientras menos tiempo estuviera a solas con la rubia sería mejor

Quinn se acercó a Rachel y le dijo en el oído

Te advierto, frente a mi familia somos el matrimonio perfecto Rachel

¿Advertir? – rió

No sabes de lo que soy capaz Berry – le mordió la oreja a Rachel quién se alejó mirándola con resentimiento

Nina llegó a la habitación con el teléfono en la mano. Le tapó la bocina y le dijo a Rachel:

Es para ti – se acercó y se puso de puntillas para darle el teléfono a la morena

¿Para mí? – dijo extrañada

¿Para ella? – miró a Rachel con extrañeza

Rachel contestó la llamada

¿Bueno?

_Ok, ¿qué tan acosadora me escucharía si te digo que te extraño y necesito verte?_

Oh Kelly – se aseguró de decirlo para que Quinn la escuchara – ¿Acosadora? ¡Para nada! Me encanta que necesites verme – dijo con voz melosa. Tapó la bocina y con una sonrisa hipócrita le dijo a Quinn – Amor, iré a contestar el privado – soltó una risita y salió de la cocina. Nina las miraba raro

Quinn apretó los puños y se mordió el labio - ¿Quién se cree que es?

_¿Es en serio? –_ dijo sorprendida

Claro que sí, me agradaste muchísimo, me encantaría verte de nuevo – honestamente no lo sentía, pero tenía que demostrarle a Quinn que podía salir con alguien más

_¿Quieres que vaya? Dios, se dónde vive Quinn, puedo ir si lo deseas –_dijo emocionada

Oh claro, ¿vienes en cuanto tiempo? – escuchó un ruido y volteó hacia donde provenía el ruido. Quinn se había encerrado con ella y la miraba molesta

_No lo sé, ahora mismo... si quieres, claro – _dijo tímidamente

No, no una media hora más. No puedes verme en las fachas que traigo, me pondré linda para ti – dijo sin quitarle la mirada a Quinn que estaba recargada en la pared sin dejar de mirarla.

Al escuchar eso Quinn caminó hacia Rachel y le quitó el teléfono de las manos y colgó la llamada

¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Rachel molesta… en su interior reía a más no poder

¿Qué tienes con ella? ¿Es Kelly, no? – la miró desafiantemente

Si, nada, somos amigas… pero creo que algo bueno puede salir de aquí – levantó los hombros riendo – todo puede pasar

Deja de engañarte, me amas a mí, puedes jugar a lo que quieras pero no me olvidarás ingenua – lanzó el teléfono al sofá

No juego con nadie – desvió la mirada

Haz lo que quieras – abrió la puerta - ¿No viste mis pastillas anticonceptivas? Digamos que los preservativos no nos alcanzaron ayer a MI NOVIO y a mí – las palabras de Quinn hirieron extremadamente a Rachel… ¿Qué podía hacer contra la rubia? La rubia tenía toda la razón… no podía jugar con todo el mundo para tratar de hacer ver los celos inexistentes de Quinn

Eres una cualquiera – le dijo molesta y salió rápido de la habitación. Quinn rió y regresó a la cocina a desayunar.

¡Rachel! – gritó Judy

¿Sí? – se asomó por las escaleras

Te buscan – dijo mirándola raro – una chica… con un ramo de flores – levantó una ceja

Oh debe de ser Kelly – tomó su cartera y bajó las escaleras. Salió rápido para no darle explicaciones a nadie.

Ahí con un ramo de rosas hermosas estaba Kelly con una sonrisa inmensa. Al verla Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír de ternura

¿Demasiado cursi? – rió nerviosa

Para nada, son muy lindas- besó su mejilla – muchas gracias, quisiera dejarlas adentro… ¿me esperarías un momento, después soy tuya el resto del día – habló coquetamente

Yo… claro… claro – se sonrojó y comenzó a tartamudear

Judy estaba escuchando todo… sus sospechas eran ciertas… caminó rápido a la cocina donde Quinn reía por las ocurrencias de Nina

Quinnie, linda, ven – la llamó y la hizo salir de la cocina

¿Por qué tanto misterio? – rió por lo bajo

Mira eso – señaló por la ventana a Rachel que le besaba la mejilla a Kelly y caminaba hacia la casa con un ramo gigante de rosas

Quinn se puso nerviosa, asintió

Madre, ella es Kelly, ¿no la recuerdas? – rió fingidamente

Hija, ¡está coqueteándole a tu mujer!

Yo hablaré con Rachel, no te preocupes – la calmó

Hija, ustedes se aman, arreglen esto y pídele a Kelly que se fije en otra chica, que esa morena es tuya – dramatizó

Quinn soltó una carcajada, su madre era una gran reina del drama

Claro madre, yo lo haré, pero quisiera estar a solas con ella. Por favor – le suplicó con la mirada a Judy

Judy asintió y caminó hacia su habitación llevándose con ella a Nina quién molesta por no poder terminar su desayuno renegaba

Quinn esperó a Rachel en la puerta. La morena entró con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro… sonrisa que desapareció al sentir la mano de Quinn apretarle la muñeca y obligándola a subir las escaleras rápidamente

¿Qué te pasa? – opuso resistencia, pero la rubia era claramente superior a ella

Quinn la miró molesta y la hizo entrar a la habitación. Una vez en la habitación tomó las rosas y las tiró al suelo pisoteándolas. Rachel molesta la empujó

¿QUÉ TE PASA? – trató de juntarlas, pero Quinn las tiró de nuevo al suelo

Te advertí, no me dejes en ridículo en frente de mi familia – la miró con desprecio

Es sólo una amiga- escupió las palabras con desprecio

¿Amiga? ¡Por Dios! ¡Quiere cogerte! Eso es lo único que quiere – la miró con furia en los ojos

No todas las personas son cómo tú, Fabray – dijo al borde de las lágrimas

Quinn rió – a ver, dime – se burló - ¿Quién te querría para otra cosa que no sea sexo? – Sonrió hipócritamente – es para lo ÚNICO – recalcó la palabra – que sirves – levantó los hombros riendo

Los ojos de Rachel se cristalizaron y no lo pudo evitar… las lágrimas se hicieron presentes

¿Por qué lloras? – le tocó el cabello con compasión a la morena - ¿Acaso creías que alguien podría amarte en serio? – habló con sarcasmo

Muere Quinn, muere y déjame en paz – se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero Quinn la tomó de los hombros y la lanzó a la cama

No te vas a ir con aquella – la aprisionó con sus piernas

Suéltame, suéltame – comenzó a golpear con sus puños a la rubia

¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO! – tomó las manos de la morena y las apretó con fuerza – no me vas a dejar en ridículo, y menos con mi madre

Suéltame o juro que grito – le advirtió con lágrimas en los ojos

Vas a gritar, tenlo por seguro, pero no precisamente por lo que crees – rió y se abalanzó a los labios de Rachel con violencia

Rachel intentó alejar a Quinn pero no pudo, la rubia estaba molesta, no iba a parar hasta desquitarse

No me toques – dijo entre sollozos mientras sentía cómo sus labios ardían por las mordidas de Quinn. La rubia tomó con fuerza los pechos de Rachel quién gritó, pero no precisamente de placer. Sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía en dolor

¿Piensas volver a meterte con otra? – llevó rápidamente su mano a la intimidad de la morena haciendo que esta se mojara sin quererlo

Si no te importo déjame – intentó de nuevo alejar a la rubia de su cuerpo

Me importas… claro que me importas, nadie me deja en ridículo – volteó a Rachel dejando su delicioso trasero a su disposición – ¿recuerdas cuando te di por el culo la primera vez? – rió – esta vez va a ser mejor, tenlo por seguro – se deshizo del pantalón de la morena y al instante de su tanga. Comenzó a lamer todo el trasero de Rachel quién ya había entendido que no serviría de nada seguir resistiéndose. Lamió sus dedos y al instante los adentró con violencia dentro del culo de Rachel quién gritó de dolor. Comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos del trasero de Rachel… no paró ni siquiera un poco cuando Rachel comenzó a llorar. La rubia paró cuando Rachel dejó de moverse. Se limpió los dedos y observó a Rachel darse la vuelta en silencio y ensimismarse… ya no podía llorar… no más, sus lágrimas se habían terminado… se sentía humillada. La rubia sintió una ola de culpabilidad, no podía creer lo que había hecho… pero al fin y Rachel debía de darse cuenta de que nadie la dejaba en ridículo… ¿o eran acaso celos eso que sentía? Lo que fuera, ella sabía que no había estado en lo correcto. Se acercó a Rachel y le tocó el brazo. Rachel no se movió

Rach, discúlpame, no estaba pensando – dijo avergonzada

Rachel no dijo nada, siguió en silencio mirando a la nada. Quinn asintió en silencio y se levantó – fue tu culpa Rachel, me provocaste – apagó la luz y cerró la puerta dejando atrás a la morena que estaba recostada en posición fetal sobre la cama

* * *

><p>Ahora díganme si no odian a Quinn :) Jajajaja espero ahora si haberlo logrado 8) Y repito, perdonen los capítulos cortos, pero estoy en examenes y pues estos son "escapaditas" que me doy para no abandonarlas ;) En serio, perdonen :c<p>

¡Wow, Cuantos RW's! Recuerdo cuando no quería hacer la historia porque me parecía muy rara y ustedes me animaron a escribirla oh si :3 gracias por seguir ahí queridas lectoras, me encantan los cumplidos que me escriben, en serio, me hacen sonrojar, yo también las extrañaba hermosas lectoras :$

Dejen su RW diciéndome que les pareció el capítulo, que quieren que suceda, cuanto me aman etc 8) Ok, no pero si dejen su RW por fa :C, ya saben digamos que hacen que valgan la pena las escapaditas que me doy jajajajaja saludos!

Síganme en twitter (es buena fuente para ejrcer presión 8)) : Lulutirado


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn se pasó el resto del día en el piso de abajo… sabía que estaba mal, claro que lo sabía, sabía que nunca debió de haber tomado a Rachel a la fuerza y más aún de haberla culpado por su error… nadie en el mundo se merecía eso, nadie… ella repudiaba a los violadores y de repente… ¿Se había convertido en uno? – No Fabray, no – se dijo a sí misma en más de una ocasión para tratar de acabar con ese remordimiento que no la dejaba en paz – no la violé… es mi mujer… no la violé – se decía mientras con sus puños se daba leves golpes en la frente.

Hija, ¿estás bien? – Judy puso un té en la mesita de estar. Miró al reloj – linda, ya son las 2:00 de la mañana, ¿Qué haces aquí abajo? – señaló la sala que estaba iluminada sólo por la lámpara que Quinn hace unos pocos minutos se encontraba encendiendo y apagando

Nada – soltó un suspiro – sólo pienso – clavó la mirada a la nada

¿Piensas en lo que pasó con Rachel? – la miró con seriedad

¿Qué sabes de lo de Rachel? – se exaltó y la miró con nerviosismo

Hija – la abrazó con ternura – no vas a perderla, ella terminará por darse cuenta de que Kelly no es ni la mitad de lo que eres tú – besó el cabello de la rubia con ternura. Al escuchar las palabras de su madre, Quinn se rompió, se rompió cómo nunca antes lo había hecho. Comenzó a llorar cómo histérica, no le importó que Rachel la escuchara y viera su debilidad. No le importaba que Nina la mirara y se asustara de ver a su Quinn de esa manera. No le importaba nada más que llorar, sacar todo el odio que se tenía a sí misma, había herido mucho a Rachel… a la persona más linda, tierna y probablemente la única persona que la había querido incondicionalmente, que no le había importado ser infeliz con tal de verla feliz… y esta vez no la había herido sólo mentalmente… se había atrevido a tocarla… se odiaba por ello. Se aferró con fuerza al pecho de su madre y entre sollozos comenzó a decir

No soy mejor que ella – su respiración era entrecortada y completamente inconstante – soy un asco, lo peor del mundo – decía con odio … con repulsión

No hija, no – lloraba junto con su hija, jamás la había visto de esa manera y eso la partía en dos – cálmate, linda cálmate… subamos y hablas con Rachel, hablen necesitan hacerlo – apretó a su hija a su cuerpo

No – se levantó para recuperar un poco de aire. Miró hacia el techo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con desesperación – no querrá hablarme, no querrá mirarme – decía con dolor

Ella te ama, con todo su ser… por eso se casaron – tomó los hombros de Quinn y comenzó a masajearlos

Ya no lo hace, ella ya no me ama, nadie puede amarme, doy asco – dijo a punto de romperse de nuevo

¡CALMA! – gritó Judy – tu no das asco, para nada – la obligó a subir las escaleras – ¡ahora vas a entrar y se van a contentar terminando el día con una reconciliación con mucho sexo! – dijo rápidamente. Al instante Quinn abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa… cuando Judy se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó – anda, deja de burlarte de mí y hazme sentirme orgullosa

Quinn intentó negarse pero no pudo, su madre era muy convincente, y honestamente… necesitaba el perdón de Rachel, lo necesitaba con toda su alma.

Suspiró y puso la mano en el picaporte de la puerta. Cuando iba a darle vuelta se encontró con que la puerta estaba trabada. Probablemente Rachel le había puesto seguro por dentro.

Rach – tocó la puerta – abre por favor, quiero… necesito hablar contigo… - esperó una respuesta pero no la recibió. Tocó con más insistencia pero nada. Comenzó a molestarse – Puta madre, Rachel Berry abre de una puta vez – ahora no tocaba la puerta, la golpeaba con fuerza con los puños cerrados.

Judy salió asustada de su habitación y miró a Nina que veía la escena con los ojos abiertos. Se acercó y abrazó a su madre. Una vez estando en sus brazos le susurró – mami, Quinn estaba llorando y ahora dice malas palabras – Judy miró a la pequeña niña con los ojos llorosos

Calma, yo hablaré con ella – depositó a la niña en el suelo y caminó lentamente hacia Quinn

Quinn ajena de lo que pasaba a su alrededor seguía tocando la puerta. Se dio por vencida. Sus gritos se volvieron en susurros… sus órdenes se volvieron en súplicas

Rach, linda, abre… necesitamos hablar – se puso a espaldas de la puerta y descendió lentamente al suelo, donde, recargada en la puerta, puso su rostro entre sus piernas y se echó a llorar

Judy la miraba con dolor, le dolía tanto ver a su adorada hija sufrir. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó

¿Discutieron? – le besó la frente

Ni siquiera quiere abrirme la puerta… no quiere ni verme – desvió la mirada

Creo que tengo el juego de llaves abajo… abriré, pero prométeme que hablaran en paz – se acercó a su oído – Nina está muy preocupada – Quinn la miró con seriedad y asintió

Judy subió después de un rato, Nina le había hecho caso y no había cuestionado a Quinn. Sólo se había acercado y le había dado un beso a la mejilla y había vuelto a la cama.

Quinn miró a su hermanita caminar a su cuarto. Se tocó la mejilla del beso y sonrió. Tomó las llaves que Judy le había dado

Suerte – le besó la mejilla – no la pierdas, no discutan más

Asintió y metió la llave en el picaporte. La llave entró con facilidad y Quinn abrió la puerta. Se acercó a la cama… estaba vacía. Sobre el suelo habían cosas regadas, el closet estaba entre abierto, lo abrió y n su estómago se hizo un agujero inmenso… muchas cosas de la morena faltaban. Desesperadamente entró en el baño, no había nadie ¿Rachel había huido acaso?… miró la ventana que estaba abierta… sin duda, la morena había salido por ahí. Buscó incansablemente alguna nota, recado o al menos una pista de la morena… no podía haberse ido así cómo así… ella la amaba, no podía dejarla sin despedirse…

Tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar el número de Rachel. Un timbre… dos timbres… tres timbres

_Hola soy Rachel, deja tu mensaje y te devuelvo la llamada_

Quinn molesta volvió a llamar. Un timbre… dos timbres… tres timbres

_Hola soy Rachel, deja tu mensaje y te devuelvo la llamada_

¿DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTÁS? VUELVE A CASA – gritó la primera vez que llamó

Se decidió a marcar por segunda vez… se encontró con la contestadora de nuevo

Rachel Berry, contesta, sé que estás ahí, toma el puto teléfono – comenzó a levantar la voz – necesitamos hablar – bajó de nuevo la voz

Se recostó en la cama esperando la llamada que nunca llegó. Tomó el teléfono de nuevo

Rach, linda, tenemos que hablar… no puedo seguir así – dijo al borde del llanto

Sin esperar más, volvió a marcar

Por favor, contesta, te necesito, no me dejes así, sé que fui una idiota y la verdad… - se cortó el límite de llamada. Quinn bufó enojada y marcó de nuevo – la verdad necesito hablar contigo, no lo merecías… yo… me siento cómo una idiota… bueno lo soy – la llamada volvió a cortarse

Eran aproximadamente las 2:00 de la mañana y Quinn seguía llamando a Rachel

Ok, ya sé que probablemente este sea el mensaje número dos mil quinientos… pero necesito hablar contigo – suspiró, colgó la llamada y se quedó dormida

* * *

><p>Rachel miraba la pantalla de su celular…19 llamadas pérdidas y 18 mensajes de voz. Suspiró y dejó el celular en la mesita de centro que tenía en frente.<p>

¿Sigue llamando? – dijo la chica de cabello negro llevándole un vaso con té a Rachel que miraba a la nada con los brazos cruzados

Si – dijo distantemente

¿Me contarás que se traen ustedes dos? – se sentó en frente de la morena

No quiero hablar de ello – recargó su cabeza en el sofá

Pero estás aquí, a las dos de la mañana porque escapaste de casa sentada en mi sofá y bebiendo de mi té – la atravesó con esos ojos gigantes verdes

Perdona la molestia – se sonrojó – pero pensé en ti cuando no sabía a dónde ir, gracias a Dios me habías dado tu número de teléfono – dijo la morena con alivio

No es molestia, jamás serías molestia – se sentó a un lado de Rachel – es más – tomó su mano y la besó – me hace muy feliz que pensaras en mí

Eres muy linda – miró donde provenía esa deliciosa sensación… su mano entrelazada con la de Kelly… ese calor que le brindaba… esa sensación de protección que sentía eran únicas… era indescriptible lo que ese simple estrechamiento de manos le provocaba

Lo soy con quienes lo merecen – le acarició el rostro y se levantó por más té

Rachel la siguió con la mirada. Cuando Kelly volvió con una jarra de té se sonrojó al sentir la mirada sobre ella

¿Sabes algo? - se levantó tomando el cobertor que Kelly le había dado para que se tapara, con la ausencia de Laura, Kelly tenía una cama de sobra

¿Sí? – levantó una ceja. Rachel se acercó a su oído y susurró

No me gustan los chicos – dicho eso, Rachel subió las escaleras dejando a Kelly en shock… ¿Qué había significado eso?

* * *

><p>Quinn escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, se tapó el rostro con la almohada y gritó - Pasen<p>

Judy entró a la habitación con dos platos de huevos. Los dejó sobre el escritorio, le dio una mirada rápida a la habitación y pudo notar la ausencia de cosas. Se llevó las manos a la boca y miró a Quinn asustada - ¿Qué pasó?

Se fue – dijo mordiéndose el labio

Judy no quiso preguntar más. Asintió y abrazó a su hija con fuerza

Va a volver, lo verás – dijo después de un largo silencio

Eso espero… en realidad lo espero – dijo suspirando

* * *

><p>Ok! Aquí la actualización dedicada incondicionalmente para mi fan número uno: Karo Baker, quién es la única persona que se pone feliz después de patearme el trasero ;)<p>

Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia! Me animan tanto sus rws… me encanta que se expresen, Jajaja no bajaron a Quinn de perra linda :P

Jajaja Katenleen… es esa una propuesta sucia? Gracias xD

Veamos, que les pareció? Con que la rubia se dio cuenta de que necesitaba a la morena… sooo the bitch is gone?

Kelly… que pasará con Kelly? OMFG comenten!

Perdón si no tuve tiempo de terminar de contestar a todas o mínimo a algunos rw's que suelo contestar en la parte de arriba… pero digamos que cierta persona presuntuosa me distrajo un rato 8) Jajajaja, naa ya sabs que me encantó hablar contigo pateatraseros 8)

EN FIN! Gracias por leer dejen su RW y ¿por qué no? Síganme en twitter: Lulutirado


	12. Chapter 12

Michel-Faberry: Traté de poner lo que me pediste… jajaja ¿de mí? Wow gracias :$

SamDittrich : Espero haber hecho a lo que te referías

Achelelover: Jajaja, no tienes que hacer nada, se lo debía… jajaja me encantó el toque posesivo que le diste a eso xD

gbrujndl : Si te lo digo ya no es lo mismo ;)

Karo Baker : Jajajaja, claro tu sigue, ya sabes que funciona, que no me pudo negar u.u

Panquem : AAAH! YOU'RE BACK! I missed u!

MarilynGresham17 : Probablemente lo dijste, pero yo encantada de escucharlo las vecs que quieras decirlo :$

Katenleen: Gracias! Dios eso es muy lindo, pero no creo tener todo lo que una chica quiera, pero igual, muchas gracias :$

Maudmaggy: Jajajaja, aquí la tienes, calma que yo también necsito de sus rw's :$

CeciliaFabray: o.o no, no lo soy, y gracias pero no es mi intención

AlicePark : Oh, gracias, aquí tienes la actualización, igual, besos C:

A todos los demás MUCHAS GRACIAS! Yo sé que todas pensamos que Quinn s una perra arrepentida

* * *

><p>Rachel dormía profundamente, hasta que la despertó el sonido de su celular. Se talló los ojos y miró la pantalla: "Mensaje de Quinn" suspiró profundamente y lo leyó:<p>

"_Rachel, vuelve… recuerda que tenemos que estar juntas para el divorcio… el ciclo escolar comenzará pronto… si no quieres verme en otro lugar puedes buscarme en la escuela. Necesitamos hablar… en realidad lo siento" Q_

La morena rodó los ojos… ¿Le parecía todo tan fácil como para arreglar todo con un "lo siento"? Estuvo a punto de contestarle el mensaje a Quinn, de decirle que se fuera al demonio… pero no lo hizo.

Ni siquiera te mereces eso Quinn Fabray – dijo en voz baja apretando su celular

Sea lo que sea que te pase, creo que el pobre teléfono no tiene la culpa – Kelly había entrado a la habitación con un plato lleno de hot cakes y un vaso gigante de leche

¿Hot cakes? Oh Dios – se saboreó los labios – ¡se ven deliciosos! ¡No debiste molestarte! – tomó el plato y comenzó a comer

Tratándose de ti, inexplicablemente todo me resulta un placer – le sonrió sinceramente a la morena. Rachel se sonrojó y le sonrió con ternura a la chica del cabello negro

Gracias – dijo Rachel haciendo que Kelly la mirara con extrañez

¿Por qué?

¿Cómo que por qué? – cruzó los brazos – por tomar mi llamada a las dos de la mañana, por recogerme en el parque a la misma hora, por darme de beber té, por calmarme, por ofrecerme una casa donde vivir, un desayuno…

Pero no entiendo porqué es que das las gracias – rió sin dejar de mirar a la morena

No hay mucho que entender, a veces sólo hay que sentirlo – atravesó a la otra chica con sus enormes ojos marrones

Lo que no entiendo es que me des las gracias, por la misma razón por la que te agradezco yo – encogió los hombros

¿Me agradeces? – dijo Rachel confundida

Si – hizo un silencio – por pensar en mí antes que nadie cuando necesitaste ayuda y por hacer esa cosa que haces con mi corazón – dijo sonrojándose

¿Qué cosa hago con tu corazón? – Rachel alternaba la mirada, primero a los ojos azules de Kelly… para después llevarla a sus labios carnosos… le avergonzaba el pensarlo… pero moría por besarla

¿Acaso no te das cuenta? – la miró con una sonrisa. Tomó su mano y la llevó a su pecho – ¿lo sientes? – Rachel asintió al sentir el latir agitado del corazón de Kelly.

Rachel quitó su mano de su pecho y se dio la vuelta… ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué la hacía sentir mal el hecho de estar con alguien más que no fuese Quinn?... pero… si a ella no le importaba estar acostándose con James, a ella no debería de importar sentir lo que fuese que sentía por Kelly

Disculpa yo no… - trató de disculparse – yo no quería hacerte sentir incómoda Rachel… perdón

No, no, en lo absoluto – negó rápidamente con la cabeza – me gusta que seas sincera con lo que sientes por mí – llevó su mano izquierda al rostro de Kelly – porque entonces no me voy a sentir mal por hacer esto – posó sus dos manos en el rostro de Kelly y se acercó lentamente de nuevo sin saber que mirar, sus labios o sus hermosos ojos. Terminó con la distancia entre sus labios. El beso fue tierno. Se separaron y juntaron sus frentes para mirarse de cerca

* * *

><p>Hija te buscan – el rostro de Judy no se veía muy conforme con la noticia<p>

No estoy para nadie – tomó una almohada y se dispuso a volver a dormir

Es lo que he estado tratando de hacerle entender a ese muchacho – Judy parecía molesta por la presencia de él "visitante"

¿Chico? – sus ojos se abrieron cómo platos- Oh Dios es…

James – completó la frase de su hija con una actitud seria

Voy de inmediato – se levantó de la cama con rapidez

¿QUÉ? – no pudo evitar soltar un grito. Quinn se quedó en shock – o sea tu esposa está en algún lugar allá afuera ¿Y tú piensas verte con ese chico? Sea por lo que sea que hayan peleado ¡se molestará! – la miró con desaprobación – sabes que ese chico te ha hecho mucho mal – habló seriamente

Es mi problema, el ha cambiado, ¿No piensas olvidarlo?

Me encantaría saber que diría Rachel si estuviera aquí – negó con la cabeza

¡Pero Rachel no está aquí! ¡Se fue y no va a volver! – miró desafiantemente a su madre

¿Y esos son tus intentos de recuperarla? ¡No me extraña que en este momento ella esté con alguien más! – la mirada ruda de Quinn desapareció. Lentamente… ¿Sería cierto? ¿Rachel estaría yaciendo en los brazos de alguien más?

Judy se percató del dolor en el rostro de Quinn y la abrazó – hija, discúlpame, es sólo que no quiero que ese tonto arruine tu vida ya que la has arreglado – la miró con ternura – Rachel es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, vino a arreglarte todo eso que no podías arreglar hija – le besó la frente

Me acosté con James – soltó rápidamente. Judy se quedó paralizada

Rachel no se merece eso – se llevó las manos al rostro

Ella…- dudó – lo sabe… le avisé que iba a acostarme con mi novio- sintió cómo un peso de encima se fue, la verdad no le gustaba guardarle muchas cosas a su madre.

Judy la miró con decepción y le soltó una cachetada. Quinn se llevó la mano al rostro

¿Cómo pudiste Quinn Fabray? Ella no ha hecho nada más que traerle paz a esta familia

No puedo sentir lo que ella siente por mí, perdón mamá pero ¡NO PUEDO! – alzó la voz

¿Entonces por qué la buscas? – la miró desafiante - ¿Por qué lloras por ella? – por primera vez Quinn se dio el tiempo de dudar de sus sentimientos hacia Rachel… ¿sería eso cierto? "No, no, no " se regañó a si misma

Porque me siento mal por lo que le hice – y no mentía, se sentía fatal por lo que había hecho… no dejaba de pensar en cómo lo remediaría

¿Qué… qué hiciste Quinn Fabray? – no sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta

Abusé de ella – dijo muy bajo y rápidamente

¿Qué? Habla más claro – dijo con molestia

¡Abusé de ella, la tomé a la fuerza! – gritó Quinn desesperada – Judy dio tres pasos lejos de Quinn

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi Quinnie?

Madre, soy yo – comenzó a llorar ante el rechazo de su madre

No, tu eres la novia rebelde de James… la chica que se escapó de la casa dejando hecha pedazos a su hermanita que tanto la admiraba – Quinn trató de abrazar a su madre pero esta retrocedió de nuevo – y ¿sabes qué? Después de todo creo que James es tu mejor opción… - la apuntó con su dedo índice – pero escúchame bien – sus palabras le dolían a la rubia en el alma – no te acerques a Rachel, deja de buscarla… no quiero que vuelvas a lastimarla

No me pidas eso – se sorprendió a sí misma diciendo eso –

Te esperan abajo – dijo con indiferencia

Madre yo…

Anda, revuélcate con él las veces que quieras pero ambas sabemos que él t volverá a poner el cuerno y vendrás de vuelta llorando y en ese momento buscarás a Rachel… y no estará para ti… no más

¿Qué dijiste?... ¿él hizo qué?

Pregúntale, vamos, todo el mundo lo sabe hija, espero no sea muy tarde para que te des cuenta – salió de la habitación con rapidez

Quinn salió de la habitación rápidamente. James estaba parado en la sala un poco incómodo ya que Nina no dejaba de mirarlo feo. Cuando James vio a Quinn bajar las escaleras se apresuró a ir a su lado

Tu hermana es una molestia – miró de reojo a la niña que se daba la vuelta indignada

Hey no te metas con mi hermana – le habló fríamente

Hey no me hables así – la miró indignado, Quinn rodó los ojos – ok, si sigues con esa actitud me voy –amenazó

Anda que la puerta está muy grande – sonrió hipócritamente

¿Qué te pasa? – le habló duramente

No quiero verte en este momento James – desvió la mirada

Luego no te quejes si encuentro a alguien más – sonrió al tener a Quinn acorralada

Cómo si ya no lo hubieras hecho – lo miró con rabia

¿A qué te refieres? – la miró nervioso

¿Cómo es que todo el mundo sabe que soy una cornuda? – se acercó mirándolo molesta

No sé a qué te refieres – mintió – además, m voy, ya me hartaste

Al menos estamos en la misma sintonía, no quiero volverte a ver – lo empujó fuera de la casa

¡Vas a rogarme que vuelva! – le dijo molesto. Dio unos cuantos pasos cuando escuchó la voz de Quinn que lo llamaba

Olvidaste esto – lo abofeteó. La miró enojado, estuvo a punto de golpearla… pero miró a Judy que los observaba por la ventana

Esto no se va a quedar así Fabray, te vas a quedar completamente sola, por estúpida – se dio la vuelta y se fue echando fuego en su motocicleta

Quinn caminó de vuelta a su casa… "Te vas a quedar sola" eran las palabras que no dejaban de dar vuelta por su cabeza una y otra vez dio una vuelta por el vecindario… no quería volver a casa, en realidad no quería hacerlo.

Después de dos horas de vagar como loca decidió volver a casa. Nina que la estaba esperando en la puerta la abrazó

Qué bueno que lo corriste, a Rachel no le iba a gustar verlo aquí – le besó la mejilla

Rachel… ella no va a volver – comenzó a llorar inconscientemente

No llores – le besó la frente- ella me llevará al cine, me lo prometió pero shh – puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios – me dijo que es un secreto entre mami ella y yo – le dijo con una sonrisa

¿Qué? – sus ojos se abrieron cómo platos… probablemente tendría la típica y cómo ella llamaba "Estúpida" mirada de enamorada, con ese típico brillo en los ojos

¡Nina! – regañó Judy a la niña con la mirada - ¿Qué habíamos acordado?

Pero Quinnie quiere ver a Rach – renegó

No Quinn no quiere ver a Rachel – la corrigió

Si quiero hacerlo –dijo Quinn esperando que su madre dejara de ignorarla

Bueno… Rach no desea ver a Quinn – miró a la rubia indiferentemente y se dio la vuelta

Nina miró a Quinn con una mirada triste y se fue. Quinn fue detrás de su madre y se encerró con ella en la cocina

¿Es cierto eso? – la miró con seriedad

¿Qué cosa? – fingió no saber nada

Que Rachel vendrá…

No vendrá, no quiere verte… yo llevaré a Nina con ella

¿SABES DONDE ESTÁ Y NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO? – pateó una silla

Lo bueno es que ella no te interesa – rió y siguió acomodando

Ok, tal vez me interesa más de la cuenta… sólo necesito saber ¡donde está!

No lo sé, se verán en el parque… Quinn – miró a la rubia qué estaba emocionada por ir al encuentro

¿Sí? – dijo molesta de que la bajaran de su nube

Me dijo que si ibas al parque a verla que la perdías para siempre – dijo con seriedad

Quinn sintió un agujero en el estómago… necesitaba ver a Rachel… pero no quería perderla… ¿Qué rayos se suponía que iba a hacer?

* * *

><p>Bueno! Dejando actualización… estoy extremadamente feliz de haber llegado a los 200 rw's *-* en serio muchísimas gracias, son todas taaaan tiernas!<p>

Me hacen sonrojar con sus comentarios… creo que hasta hacen que me la crea xD, bueno en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Bueno, señorita Karo Baker cómo siempre lo lograste, aquí tienes tu actualización… especialmente para ti que me has animado tanto a seguirla ya sabes, burlándote de mí, pateándome el trasero cuando es necesario o quedándote hasta tarde esperando la actualización *-* gracias!

¿Qué quieren que pase? Comenten! Ya saben, insultos, saludos a mi madre etc etc Las quiero hermosas lectoras :$

Síganme en twitter ;) : Lulutirado


	13. Chapter 13

Karo Baker: No te preocupes, yo sé que amas molestarme… pero para tu desgracia, me encanta que me molstes c:

Faberryfan: Oww gracias! Bueno, que puedo decir, soy muy dramática :$

maru-jayjay : Mmm no, aún no la hecho sufrir lo suficiente c;

AlicePark: Insisto, deberían de ponerse a un lado de mí cuando esté escribiendo y obligarme a escribir más… a lo mejor y así mi mente daría para más :$

Rachel: ¿Linda, yo? No pues gracias :$ Escuché la canción! Muy linda, gracias por la recomendación… "La inútil de Quinn" JAJAJAJAJJA amé eso *-* Rachel: AWWWWWW! Diste en el clavo Jajajaja, me encantó el "tú eres mía" ¿loca? Jajaja, me agrada, me agrada. Wow nadie me había dicho "te adoro" antes, gracias, en serio. Me has hecho sonrojar en extremo :$

Wind WhiteBiankita87 : ¿Sabes? Creo que esa es la mejor idea que alguien me ha dado, gracias!

MarilynGresham17 : Tu no te preocupes, que yo ENCANTADA de que sigas haciéndolo, me encanta que lo digas c;

Panquem : Ya sé! Desapareciste por mil años ._. Jajajaja mis fics y yo te extrañamos :c

Achelelover: Jajajaja, creo que me das méritos de más xD. Melosa? Nada que ver, en ese caso creo que sería yo xd. Jajajaja, si me agrada, gracias c:… en serio significaría tanto?

Heart Blue : Haaay, mira… quién se acordó de mi fic :c

CeciliaFabray: Oh gracias :$ pero insisto, no lo soy. Igual muchas gracias por el cumplido ;)

Michel-Faberry: Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti :$ espero te haya gustado c;

I'm a sinner: Wow, me encanta tener es efecto en ti y claro, no perderlo c:

gbrujndl : Su padre, Jajajaja quieres que me la lleve a otro país de nuevo? :O Por cierto compañera de banda con seis guapos brazos *-*

RomiiAgron: Oh gracias $: espero y sigas pensando eso xD

Lilia: Ella y yo no tenemos nada ._. amm me pides que me sienta acosada? Perturbador? Pero… gracias…

Kateleen: Yo sé que Faberry es ley! WOW creo que nadie me había encontrado tantas virtudes :$ y por lo otro creo que la linda eres tú, he leído y releído tu rw un millón de veces. ¿conocerme más? Pues si quieres hacerlo haz tu cuenta y ten por seguro de que no t voy a ignorar. Me sería imposible c:… y creeme, no quieres que te cele :$

* * *

><p>Rach – Kelly llamó a la morena que se encontraba viendo televisión<p>

¿Sí? – la miró sin moverse del sofá

Kelly caminó hacia ella y se sentó frente a ella

Ok, es algo serio – tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor – te escucho – la miró con seriedad

¿Somos algo? – su voz se escuchaba insegura

¿A qué te refieres con eso? – no pudo vitar mostrar su molestia

Es sólo que – comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – nos besamos, nos decimos cosas lindas… sólo quería saber, si somos algo – comenzó a tartamudear - ¿sabes? Olvídalo – se levantó. Rachel se levantó al mismo tiempo y la tomó del brazo para jalarla a su cuerpo

Claro que somos algo, no lo dudes. Es solo que aún no podemos ser nada oficial – acarició el rostro de Kelly

¿Tiene que ver con que hayas escapado de tu casa? – imitó a Rachel acariciando su rostro

Bueno… tenemos que hablar de ello – suspiró, hablar de Quinn la ponía mal, la amaba, claro que aún la amaba. Pero no podía perdonarle lo que le había hecho. La humilló, la hizo sentir nada. Además, ¿Quién le aseguraba que la rubia no estaba teniendo sexo con James?

Kelly se sentó de nuevo e invitó a Rachel a hacer lo mismo. Asintió y se sentó quedando de frente de la chica de cabello negro que la miraba con ternura. Tratando de descifrarla

Si no quieres hablar de ello, está bien – tomó sus manos – pero quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase, estoy para ti – le dijo con sinceridad

¿Sabes? Necesito hablar de ello con alguien, y si no lo hago siento que voy a explotar – se sinceró

Te escucho – le sonrió para brindarle apoyo

Bueno – suspiró – antes que nada, deberías saber que Quinn y yo nos estamos divorciando – soltó de una. Esperó la reacción de Kelly, quién cerró los ojos para simular su dolor. La morena levantó la mirada de Kelly – nos estamos separando – le aclaró

Pero…Quinn está con James, ¿No? No entiendo – miró molesta hacia otro lado

¿Estás celosa? – dijo con una sonrisa

¿Cómo no estarlo? Estás casada con Quinn, lo que significa que la amas… que tú y ella ya…

Rachel sonrió y comenzó a besar a Kelly. Quién llevó sus manos al cuello de la morena. El beso era totalmente tierno. Poco a poco Kelly fue dando paso a su lengua dentro de la boca de Rachel quién con mucho gusto la recibió. Poco a poco fueron recostándose en el sofá. Kelly no podía alejar sus manos de las piernas de Rachel. Comenzó a sacarle la blusa pero Rachel la bajó rápidamente de nuevo. Y se sentó para recuperar el aire

¿Pasa algo? – Kelly se veía decepcionada

No puedo – se llevó las manos al rostro

¿No puedes?

No me siento bien haciéndolo, ella puede hacerlo pero yo no – se secó un par de lágrimas que sin querer bajaron por su rostro

Si aún la amas ¿por qué se separan? – no podía molestarse con Rachel, menos si la estaba viendo en esas condiciones, tan vulnerable

Porque es una idiota – miró a la nada con resentimiento

Puedo golpearla si quieres – bromeó. Rachel rió con sarcasmo – era broma, calma – besó su mejilla – estoy aquí

Rachel se quedó un rato en silencio. Kelly solo le acariciaba el cabello calmándola. Una vez calmada la miró a los ojos

¡Oh Dios Nina! – se levantó con rapidez y corrió hacia el lavamanos. Comenzó a lavarse el rostro

¿Nina? ¿La hermanita de Quinn?

Si, Dios, quedé en verla hoy y estoy retrasada – tomó su abrigo con rapidez

Hey calma, te llevo – tomó sus llaves y salió detrás de la morena.

Subieron al coche rápidamente para encontrarse con Nina

* * *

><p>¿Duele mucho? – preguntó Quinn poniendo hielo en el pié de Judy<p>

Si – se quejó

No debiste correr – revisó una vez más el pié de su madre

Mami – Nina se acercó – Rachel no está esperando – se quejó - ¿no iremos?

No linda, hablaré con Rach – Nina bajó la mirada

Yo quería ver a Rachel – Quinn miró a su madre con una sonrisa

Nina… ¿puedes salir un poco? – la niña salió a regañadientes

Quinn trató de ocultar su sonrisa y miró con seriedad

Puedo llevar a Nina si quieres – miró inocentemente a su madre

Quinn… prométeme que no harás nada que pueda estropear más las cosas

¿Es un sí? – no pudo reprimir una sonrisa gigante en su rostro

Judy suspiró y miró a Quinn – por favor Quinn

Claro, claro, ya es tarde… tenemos que irnos – besó la frente de su madre y salió a la sala – nos vamos – tomó a Nina de la mano y ambas subieron al coche

* * *

><p>Creí que veníamos tarde – se quejó Kelly mirando el reloj<p>

Yo también – sacó su celular – le llamaré a Judy – comenzó a marcar l número de la casa de Quinn

Hey espera – le quitó el celular - ¿no es ese el coche? – señaló el auto que se estacionaba cerca del parque

Oh claro – se levantó y esperó a que Kelly la imitara. La chica de cabello negro la imitó y le tomó la mano

Kelly…- la miró suplicantemente – no quiero que Nina se sienta mal con esto – hizo un intento leve de soltarle la mano

Rach – se quejó

Rachel besó rápidamente a Kelly para contentarla. Y claro que lo logró. Las chicas se separaron cuando escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta

Oh Judy, disculpa – se volteó rápidamente y se quedó en blanco. Quinn estaba ahí, parada con un gesto de decepción - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo molesta

¿Qué hace ella aquí? – miró con desprecio a Kelly

Quinn, la niña está aquí – intentó calmarla.

Yo creo que ella merece saber porque la esposa de su hermana se está besuqueándose por las calles con una fulana –Kelly intentó echarse contra Quinn pero Rachel la hizo parar

Yo ya no soy tu esposa, y lo sabes – le dijo en voz baja

Nina alternaba la mirada de una chica a otra. De acuerdo y como iban hablando. Cuando escuchó eso se quedó paralizada

¿Ya no vas a ser mi mamá Rachel? – miró a Rachel directamente a los ojos. La escena le rompió el corazón a la morena

Nina yo… - fue lo único que pudo decir

Quinn esto no es justo – se quejó Kelly. Quinn que no dejaba de mirar a Rachel la miró

¿Disculpa?

Sabes que Nina es la debilidad de Rachel, la estás usando – le dijo molesta

No estoy usando a nadie – habló al mismo tono que Kelly

Nina abrazó a Rachel y le dijo al oído

Dile que no le haga nada a Quinnie – Rachel asintió

Chicas, paren, ¿no ven que Nina está aquí?

Bebé, perdón – se disculpó Kelly

¿Bebé? – Quinn miró a Kelly desafiantemente

No te preocupes, hablamos luego – besó la mejilla de Kelly quién sonrió como tonta. Quinn rodó los ojos – tu puedes irte, devolveré a Nina a tiempo

Pero tenemos que hablar, te… necesito – dijo muy bajo

La verdad no me interesa – se volteó y tomó a Nina de la mano – ¿nos vamos? – le dijo con una sonrisa a la niña que asintió y se marchó

Quinn se quedó en blanco. ¿Era en serio? Ahí estaba ella tragándose su orgullo, pidiendo disculpas y ¿ella se iba con Kelly? ¿Qué rayos sentía en el estómago?... "Diablos" dijo en voz baja… estaba enamorada de Rachel Berry

* * *

><p>Aquí la actualización! Déjenme ver que les pareció *-* Estoy estrenando Nickname ;) jajajaj ya era hora no? xD<p>

Achelelover: Aquí lo tienes tu capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado. Para ti especialmente porque sé que es tu historia favorita. Muchas, muchas gracias por todo el tiempo que me dedicas. Muchas gracias :$

GRACIAS POR LEER! Dejen su RW ;)

Síganme en twitter c: : Lulutirado


	14. Chapter 14

fonosinaudio : Jajaja, bueno, sólo si la casa me la pones en Nueva York, sólo de esa manera aceptaría el matrimonio cómo una opción por ahora u.u

Karo Baker : Tu lo dices por compromiso :$:$

I'm a sinner : Bueno gracias por lo de "Best writer ever" :$

gbrujndl : PERDÓN! Se que te he dejado muy abandonada :c pero por alguna razón mi celular no quiere contestar los tweets, cuando volví a contestarte estaba en la compu :s

MarilynGresham17: Jajajaja, lo de la contra me pasa muy seguido, muchas, muchas gracias y jajaj no creo tener tantas fans :S

Angela: Jajajaja, casarnos? Mmm

Elisee Faberry JAJAJAJAJAJA sigo riendo por lo del final *-*

Faberry-10 : Enamorada de mí o de mi historia? Y JAJAJA tus reclamos a Quinn son lo mejor

Rachel: Yo decido hacer de qué? :O

Pequitah : Esta mentecita mía te dice gracias :$

Sil: Me creerías si te digo que aún no sé que hacer? :$

* * *

><p>Basura, basura había sido la palabra que Quinn utilizaba para describir todo a su alrededor. Rachel ya había comenzado a ir a la casa de los Fabray, cuando Quinn escuchó que Rachel iría a pasar a la casa por Nina, no había dudado y se había puesto un vestido que no le tapada las rodillas y la hacía lucir muy linda, tierna, justo como le gustaba a Rachel que se viera. Después de un cuarto y medio de hora frente al espejo se había convencido a sí misma de que ya estaba lista. Suspiró y miró el reloj, faltaba poco para que Rachel, su Rachel, pasara a casa por Nina, irían a la feria. Quinn siempre supo que Rachel le temía a las alturas, y no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse a la morena sobre un juego gritando de pánico. Rió y bajó las escaleras. Estuvo 15 minutos caminando de un lado a otro impacientemente esperando la llegada de Rachel. Judy sólo la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Cuando Quinn se percató de que estaba siendo observada se sonrojó y se sentó ante el televisor. En realidad no veía nada en específico, sólo cambiaba de canal impacientemente como si eso fuera a hacer que Rachel legara más rápido. Cuando estaba a punto de darle la tercera vuelta a todos los canales existentes escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Judy hizo ademán de levantarse pero Quinn se levantó con mayor rapidez, se acomodó el cabello y se paró frente a la puerta. Los golpes volvieron a sonar. La rubia sintió como su corazón latía con rapidez, sus manos comenzaban a sudar y una sonrisa estúpida se formaba en su rostro. Suspiró y abrió la puerta. Su sonrisa se esfumó de un momento a otro cuando lo primero que vio al abrirla fue a Rachel acompañada de Kelly. "Basura" fue todo lo que dijo Quinn antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a las escaleras.<p>

Lindo vestido Q – dijo Kelly con timidez pero con una sonrisa. Al instante Quinn bajó lo que había alcanzado a subir de las escaleras y se encontró con la mirada de Kelly. Al instante miró a Rachel y notó que le sonreía con aprobación a su novia. Volvió su mirada a Kelly pero esta vez sonrió con hipocresía

No pretendamos que nos agradamos, ni siquiera porque te obliguen a hacerlo – miró de reojo a Rachel – y no vuelvas a llamarme "Q" – se dio la vuelta y se decidió a subir las escaleras

Solíamos ser buenas amigas Quinn – alzó la voz

Pues resulta que no puedo ser amiga de quién se revuelca con mi mujer – la ironía se apoderó de la voz de la rubia. Miró a Rachel "Niégalo por favor, dime que sigues siendo mía, sólo mía" suplicó Quinn dentro de su cabeza

Quinn, yo, nosotras no…- dijo Rachel claramente incómoda. El corazón de Quinn latía a mil por hora. No recordaba cómo se sentía ese cosquilleo en el estómago de felicidad, al menos podía decir que tenía corazón de nuevo – nosotras no, no estamos juntas más – dijo jugando con sus manos – así que apreciaría que dejaras de dirigirte hacia mí como tu mujer

La rubia miró la seriedad en el rostro de Rachel y sintió un horrible peso caer en sus hombros, una presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar, la fuerza con la que estaba apretando sus puños se había ido, de pronto sus pies flaquearon y se tambaleó. No supo de donde tomó la fuerza que la mantuvo de pie, pero lo hizo, no iba a dejar que la miraran caer. Miró a Rachel de pies a cabeza tomando una foto mental que esperaba que le durara toda la vida, porque no iba a volver a pasar el ridículo de rogarle.

Que te den Berry – se sorprendió a sí misma diciendo, "maldita sea" s regañó, no quería que se dieran cuenta de su molestia por la situación. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta dispuesta a huir pero algo la detuvo. Kelly la tomaba del brazo con fuerza

A mí puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero a Rachel la respetas – miró fríamente a la rubia

Kelly, no, no, está bien – dijo con un hilo de voz suplicante

No Rach, no está bien, no tiene derecho a tratarte así

¿Tratarla cómo? – rió con sarcasmo

Sabes a lo que me refiero, Rachel es una dama y vas a tratarla como tal – apretó más fuerte el brazo de la rubia

¿Una dama? Dile eso a quién no haya amarrado para tener sexo salvaje, justo como a ella le gusta – sabía que había sido una perra, pero no le importaba, en esos momentos odiaba a la morena, la odiaba por estar con Kelly, la odiaba por pedirle que dejara de llamarla "su mujer" y la odiaba, más que nada por haberla enamorado tanto para después irse con otra

Kelly le soltó una bofetada a la rubia quién rápidamente se llevó la mano al rostro – retráctate – dijo con firmeza

No vuelvas a tocarme – le regresó el golpe

Paren, por favor – Rachel se encontraba con los ojos empañados y las lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir en cualquier momento

Amor – Kelly corrió a su lado y la abrazó – perdona amor, yo… no fue mi intención – Rachel se refugió en el pecho de su novia - ¿Ves lo que provocas Fabray? – la miró negando con la cabeza

Conténtala – sonrió hipócritamente – lo logras fácilmente con sexo – rió - ¿Te digo un secreto? Le gusta venirse en el rostro de la gente – dijo con frialdad y subió las escaleras

Estaba totalmente segura de que eso había sido lo más estúpido que había hecho en su vida, si ser estúpida fuese un crimen, la rubia tendría una, merecida cadena perpetua.

Quiso hablar con Rachel, bueno, no lo quería, lo deseaba, sólo Dios sabe cuántas ganas tenía disculparse. Pero Rachel había dejado de ir tan frecuentemente a la casa de los Fabray y cuando iba, su chinche no se le despegaba ni un solo segundo. Una vez estuvo cerca de hacerlo, pero en el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron Rachel miró a Quinn con una mirada indescifrable, pero si Quinn estaba segura, era que esa mirada no expresaba nada bueno.

Las visitas de Rachel volvieron a ser constantes después de un tiempo, la morena amaba a Nina con toda su alma y no era para menos, la niña la adoraba a ella también igual que Judy, Kelly estaba ganándose su corazón. Pero por alguna extraña razón las visitas nunca sucedían cuando Quinn estaba en casa. Eso era un misterio hasta que la rubia decidió investigar un poco y se encontró con la amarga sorpresa de que su madre le avisaba a Rachel cuando la rubia no estaría en casa, y cuando Rachel y Kelly ya estaban en camino y Quinn seguía en la casa, de la nada aparecían mandados o cosas por las que Judy le pedía a Quinn que saliera.

Quiso reclamarle a su madre, pero se sentía demasiado traicionada como para hacer algo al respecto. Se sentía humillada, se sentía completamente sola. "Que les den" se dijo a sí misma un millón de veces tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no necesitaba a nadie.

Quinn, Quinn – escuchó a su madre que susurraba su nombre desde la puerta. Hacía semanas que no l dirigía la palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a Nina, amaba a esa niña, pro Nina amaba a Kelly, su "mamá Kelly" la escuchó decir una vez. La rubia cerró los ojos y se hizo la dormida. A los segundos Judy cerró la puerta y bajó con prisa. Quinn escuchó claramente como Judy decía: "Si, si está dormida". Se destapó y caminó sigilosamente hacia el pasillo que daba a las escaleras, donde pudo reconocer la voz de Kelly y la melodiosa risa de Rachel. Todas reían ante los comentarios estúpidos de Kelly, que por más tontos que fueran, por alguna extraña razón provocaban carcajadas en sus acompañantes. Se mordió el labio y no lloró, las lágrimas a estas alturas ya no eran una opción. A veces deseaba tanto hablar con alguien de lo que sentía pero ninguno de sus amigos le dirigía la palabra. Se había alejado de ellos y por ello sus amigos la dejaron a un lado, quisieron ayudarla pero ella no se dejó. Todo el universo de Quinn Fabray se había convertido a un mundo donde por más que no lo quisiera estaba ella sola, nadie más.

Volvió a la cama. Aunque no lo quisiera extrañaba a Rachel, ¿por qué nunca le dijo lo que sentía por ella? ¿Por qué había abusado así de ella? Estaba perdida entre un montón de recuerdos. Cuando recordó algo que sin duda le sacó una sonrisa.

¿6 meses juntas no Berry? – dijo para sí misma con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!<p>

En serio, wow *-* me encantaaaaan *-*

Y RomiiAgron aquí está tu capítulo Jajaja, te dije que lo haría, tarde o temprano… tal vez más tarde que temprano pero, que tanto es tantito? 8) y ¿? No vale cómo review u.u

Y qué quieren que haga? Que piensan? Comenten!

Ah y por las personas que me mandaron MP diciendo que tengo que hacerme cargo de bebés, Jajaja, no recuerdo nada 8)

Síganme en Twitter: Lulutirado


	15. Chapter 15

Sil: "eres una personita especial con ideas claras para esta historia" amm, amm cambio muy rápido de ideas :$, pero gracias c:

Andre: Si, lo sé, lo sé… pero mi mente últimamente no da para más :c

MarilynGresham17 : JAJAJAJA, ¿acosando? Pero si no me siento acosada :$ Gracias por el "acto de presencia" :3

Elisee Faberry : Jajaja, ¿Cómo puedes amarme y después odiarme tan rápido? :O! Jajaja "Diosa" mis mejillas están sonrojadas :$

gbrujndl : ¿Con este capítulo salimos de nuestra primera crisis? :C

Angela: Gracias, gracias, gracias

Karo Baker: Yo sabía que lo dejarías (6)

* * *

><p>¿Me disculpan? – Rachel se levantó y soltó la mano de Kelly<p>

¿A dónde vas? – Kelly siguió con la mirada a su novia

Necesidades personales – regañó levemente a la pelinegra que reía ante el sonrojo de la morena.

Rachel recorrió la sala y subió lentamente las escaleras. Se recargó en la pared observando la puerta de la izquierda… podía entrar y decir que se había equivocado de puerta… ¿no? Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez para tratar de sacar la descabellada idea de su cabeza. Respiró profundamente y giró hacia la derecha. Colocó su mano sobre el picaporte y se detuvo. Se mordió el labio y lo soltó dubitativamente. Giró de nuevo a su izquierda y se dirigió a la puerta de la izquierda… la puerta que daba al cuarto de Quinn Fabray. Posó su mano con delicadeza sobre el picaporte y abrió la puerta lentamente. Ahí estaba, de espaldas, sentada sobre una silla, escribiendo en su cuaderno. La morena observó la escena en silencio durante un largo lapso de tiempo. Sabía que debía de irse, pero algo la retenía, sus pies estaban pegados al suelo. Al menos eso pensó, pero se sorprendió a si misma dando un paso más hacia adelante. El suelo crujió. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta pero al instante sintió cómo la tomaban de la cintura. Quinn giró a Rachel obligándola a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Yo… pensé que era la puerta del baño – dijo tartamudeando nerviosamente. Quinn sonrió

Te has tardado en regresar - acarició una mejilla sonrojada de la morena

Rachel se quedó paralizada. Quinn apretó a la morena a su cuerpo. La puso a la distancia exacta para que la morena se intoxicara con el aliento de la rubia. Demasiado cerca para besar… demasiado cerca para flaquear

Hazlo – miró con firmeza a la morena

¿Hacer qué? – su respiración se volvió entrecortada

Golpéame – sonrió débilmente

Rachel tomó a Quinn por el cuello y la atrajo a sus labios – Eres una idiota – susurró sobre los labios de la rubia

Lo sé – sonrió con picardía y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la cama

Todos están abajo – la morena se mordió el labio

Dime que no lo deseas y me detengo

La morena no contestó solo lanzó a la rubia a la cama y comenzó a besarla con pasión.

¡RACHEL! – la morena se levantó de un salto. Estaba recostada en su cama. –_"maldita sea"- _pensó. No sabía si maldecía el que ese hubiese sido un sueño o maldecía el no poder sacar a Quinn de su cabeza.

¿Estás bien? – Kelly la miraba con una ceja levantada

Yo… sí, claro – dijo dubitativamente – me daré un baño – no podía ni mirar a los ojos a Kelly

Haré el desayuno, ¿quieres algo en especial? – se detuvo en la puerta esperando la respuesta de la morena

Amm, no sé, lo que sea, saldré en un rato, lo que sea que sea rápido, por favor –miró hacia otro lado con nerviosismo

¿Saldrás? ¿Sola? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

No - tomó una toalla – necesito un tiempo sola – sonrió débilmente

Ah… está bien – asintió con cierta decepción y se dirigió a la cocina.

Rachel suspiró al sentir el contacto del agua fría en su piel. Era imposible que volviera a tener sueños con Quinn… era ridículo que el simple hecho de que sus miradas cruzaran por dos segundos hiciera que no pudiese sacársela de la cabeza.

Terminó su ducha y comió rápidamente lo que Kelly le había preparado.

¿Pasa algo? – Kelly la miró extrañada

No… no, yo sólo – por más que trató de terminar la oración no lo consiguió – tengo que irme – besó la mejilla de su novia

Rachel decidió caminar, no tenía prisa, no tenía a donde ir. Sólo quería caminar, despejarse. ¿Qué haría para sacarse a Quinn de la cabeza?... levantó la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en una librería. "¿_un libro?"_ sonrió y entró a la librería.

Recorrió los estantes sin mucho interés hasta que uno llamó su atención. "Stephen King" había visto ese nombre entre los libros de Quinn, para ser honesta la mayoría de los libros de Quinn eran de ese escritor. Se regañó a sí misma, se suponía que estaba tratando de sacársela de la cabeza y ¿lo único que se le ocurría era ponerse a pensar en un libro que le gustaría leer a Quinn? Negó con la cabeza y examinó la colección de libros del autor. Un nombre llamó su atención "Salem's lot". Estiró su brazo para tomarlo y al instante sintió el calor de otra mano sobre la suya. Giró para comprobar lo que temía y ahí estaba Quinn con una sonrisa burlona. Al instante eliminó el contacto que mantenían

No vuelvas a tocarme – miró molesta a la rubia

¿Te vas a llevar ese libro? – dijo ignorando a la morena

No… no – tartamudeó. ¿En serio la estaba ignorando?

Perfecto – arrebató el libro de las manos de la morena – este es bueno – le dio un libro con el título "Eso"

¿Gracias? – dijo confundida

No hay porque – sonrió – tenemos algo que hablar – cambió su semblante burlesco para darle lugar a uno totalmente serio

No tengo nada que hablar contigo – dijo sin mirar a la rubia

¿Seis meses te dice algo? – le susurró en el oído para volver a hojear su libro

La morena se quedó paralizada. Quinn rió y caminó hacia el siguiente estante. Rachel caminó detrás de ella

¿Qué quieres de mí Quinn? - levantó la voz

Te quiero a ti – susurró invitando a la morena a bajar la voz ya que otros compradores las miraban

¿No me has hecho demasiado daño ya? – volvió a levantar la voz. Quinn la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia un rincón

Déjame enmendarlo, por favor – obligó a la morena a mirarla

Kelly me espera – sabía el daño que le provocaría a la rubia, por lo tanto trató de escucharse convincente

Escúchame Berry – tomó su brazo con fuerza – vas a volver a casa por las buenas – apretó más el brazo de la morena que hacía intentos para zafarse – o por las malas

No viviría contigo de nuevo ni aunque estuviese loca – obviamente el comentario afectó a Quinn lo que provocó que Rachel pudiera desaprisionar su brazo

Vas a hacerlo, si no, jamás – aclaró su garganta – jamás te desharás de mí – sonrió hipócritamente

Rachel la miró con odio por un momento, negó con la cabeza – te odio – salió de la librería prácticamente corriendo. Quinn tenía razón. Pero no podía dejar a Kelly, no se lo perdonaría…

La morena volvió a casa de Kelly después de pensar un rato mientras caminaba de vuelta

¿Ya estás de mejor humor? – Rachel miró a Kelly que tenía un semblante serio

No estaba de mal humor… parece que tú estás de mal humor – se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, no tenía ganas de discutir

Sí, bueno, cómo no estarlo si Quinn estuvo aquí… - Rachel se mordió el labio inferior, sabía lo que se venía

¿Sí? – fingió sorpresa

Quería saber si ya habías llegado de la librería – dijo con frialdad

Kelly yo…

No, no digas nada – calló a Rachel con un gesto de su mano - ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que se ven? – se mordió el labio para evitar flaquear

Escúchame… ¿te vas a calmar? – levantó una ceja mirando con seriedad a Kelly quién solo asintió – sólo nos encontramos hoy en la librería, ¿ok?

Pero ¿Por qué viene a buscarte a mi casa? – interrumpió molesta

¿Me vas a dejar hablar? – tomó la mano de la chica del cabello negro para calmarla. Kelly suspiró y se sentó en el sofá – hay una estupidez de mi país, que dice que para divorciarnos debemos pasar seis meses juntas

¿QUÉ? – Kelly se levantó de un salto

Calma – suplicó la morena

¿Y te vas a ir? ¿Me vas a dejar aquí?

Amor, entiende, tenemos que hacerlo

¡Por Dios, no estamos en tu país Rachel!

Pero lo tengo que cumplir, nos casamos allá amor – se sentó a un lado de su novia

¿Y cómo sé que Quinn no va a pasarse contigo? – se levantó dejando a la morena enfadada

¿Estás dudando de mí? – se levantó y caminó en dirección opuesta a la de Kelly

No, de ti no dudo, dudo de aquella – levantó sus brazos y los volvió a pegar a su cuerpo en un gesto de desesperación

Ok, vente a vivir con nosotras – dijo rápidamente

¿Qué? – no pudo evitar sonreír. Rachel se inclinó para besarla cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Ambas se quejaron y Rachel se decidió por abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba la rubia con una sonrisa autosuficiente

¿Lista para volver a casa? – sonrió al mirar cínicamente a Kelly. Quién estuvo a punto de echarse encima de la rubia cuando Rachel la miró pidiéndole que se relajara

¿Me quieres allá? – la miró con seriedad

Tienes que estar allá – dijo sin comprender el punto de la morena

Te tengo una condición…

* * *

><p>¡OKAY! Al fin después de mil quinientos treinta y siete años terminé un capítulo corto, pero aquí está.<p>

Aquí está su capítulo troles :C KarlaAvalos, PRINCESAFABERRY, Gbrujndl , MarianJayJay y **Ifksbs**… las quiero aunque estén gravemente locas c:

¡Hey! ¿Ya leyeron el fic "Locura de azar"? Muuuuy buenísimo, la autora: RomiiAgron :$. Sólo que no se enamoren de su Quinn, que es mía nada más :$

Gracias por leer, por los rws :$ YA CASI 300! Oh my God :$

Twitter: LuluTirado


	16. Chapter 16

**maru-jayjay: Si, loca tú! Más seguido? Yo actualizo seguido D:**

**MarilynGresham17: JAJAJA, no, no, no te justifiques, si ya he sufrido tu acoso u.u Y sería un poquito más tarde si también te deseo feliz navidad atrasada? :$ Y no te preocupes, amo el drama ;)**

**Vfor: Entonces eres parte de las amenazas de PrincesaFaberry? D:**

**Ngela: Amm no sé para cuando, sorry :s**

**RomiiAgron : Que si me gusta tu Quinn? Me encanta tu Quinn!**

**Wind White: Que se quede con Kelly entonces? Intersante…**

**achele91: Prontísima actualización 8)**

**Andre: Así nada más, dejo de escribir y así c:**

**Mariana: Jajajaja, lo sé, por cierto, años sin saber de ti!.**

**achele4ever : Esa Qunin en espcial es mía :$**

**MyssFashionGirl : JAJAJAA bueno, bueno, realiza el club y me llamas, sale? ;)**

**AlicePark : Jajaja si, tu y tu habitual amabilidad, no me regañes :C nada mas no tenia tiempecito :C**

**NotasAgron: De donde rayos sacast el nombre "Lexie"? ._.**

**Alba: Ya le dije! Tiene que actualizar pronto u.u**

**Cami5: Awww gracias :$ Me dices luego que te parecen c;**

* * *

><p>¿Qué? – Quinn había recibido esas tres palabras como un gancho al hígado.<p>

Como escuchas, si me quieres allá Kelly tendrá que ir conmigo – dijo sin balbucear un solo momento.

No podía ser cierto, ¿cómo es que estaba a un paso delante de ella todo el tiempo? no, no, no debía ser cierto, pero los ojos de la morena y la mirada burlona de Kelly le decían que desafortunadamente todo era cierto…

Sabes que eso es imposible – atinó a decir después de un momento sepulcral de silencio y una batalla de miradas donde al parecer nadie cedería.

Nada es imposible – sonrió con falsedad – yo pensé que jamás te interesaría lo que hiciese o dejase de hacer – la miró de pies a cabeza – y mírate ahora – dijo con desprecio.

¿Qué te hicieron "inocencia Berry"? – contestó inmediatamente.

Quinn Fabray, eso me pasó – se detuvo para calcular el daño que habían provocado sus palabras, lo comprobó y la miró con firmeza – y si eso es todo, puedes irte – hizo una reverencia para señalar la puerta.

Vete al demonio – tomó la muñeca de Rachel con violencia y la apretó con fuerza – sabes que es la ley, tienes que vivir conmigo, al menos un año – los rasgos de la morena se debilitaron, sabía que era cierto, pero no podía volver a ver a la rubia todos los días no de nuevo…

Suéltala – Kelly se dirigió a la rubia con claras intenciones de echársele encima, pero Rachel estiró su brazo libre para detenerla justo antes de hacer contacto con la rubia. Al instante ambas miraron a la morena - ¿Qué haces? – estaba realmente confundida

Necesito hablar con ella a solas, y para ser honestas, no me estás sirviendo aquí si vas a estar a punto de golpearla cada dos segundos – no podía ni mirarla a los ojos, sabía que la lastimaría pero necesitaba ese tiempo a solas con Quinn .

¿Estás hablando en serio? – la miró con incredulidad.

Ya escuchaste, mi esposa no te quiere aquí – se burló, obviamente Kelly le pagaría todas y cada una de las que le había hecho y digamos que, la venganza, sin duda era su fuerte. Kelly buscó rápidamente el apoyo de su novia pero Rachel seguía sin mirarla.

Gracias por el apoyo – negó rápidamente con la cabeza y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta sonoramente

Quinn siguió a la chica de cabello negro y fijó su mirada en la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Recordó al instante la presencia de Rachel y la miró con rapidez, su mirada ya no estaba plantada en el suelo, ahora la miraba a ella. Quinn tuvo de nuevo esa sensación en el estómago que sólo estaba presente cuando la morena la miraba de esa manera.

Se honesta, ¿por qué quieres que viva contigo… sin Kelly?

Ella – se mordió el labio, era ahora o nunca, pero ¿cómo se suponía que sacaría el valor para decirle toda la verdad a la morena si la miraba con esos ojos que lograban ver a través de ella? Respiró profundamente – ella no me gusta para ti – se llevó la mano a la nuca con nerviosidad, si señoras y señores, Quinn Fabray estaba nerviosa.

Y ¿Quién te gusta para mí? – se cruzó de brazos

Yo – tomó el brazo de Rachel con delicadeza, si al menos hubiese tenido esa delicadeza cuando estaba con ella, cuando era completamente suya…

Rachel llevó su mirada hacia el contacto que hacía su piel con la de Quinn - ¿Me amas? ¿Me necesitas en serio? – dudó

Completamente – contestó automáticamente

Entonces – la miró de nuevo a esos ojos avellana - ¿Por qué no estás besándome?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese cosquilleo en su estómago, no lo pensó dos veces y tomó el rostro de la morena y la besó con dulzura. Rachel sonrió e intensificó el beso, de nuevo sentían esa sensación de estar completas, de que el oxígeno no era necesario, solo el roce de sus labios, que tanto habían extrañado tanto una como la otra.

La morena condujo al a rubia hacia el sofá-cama y lanzó a la rubia quién se acomodó con rapidez y se mordió el labio, sabía lo que se venía, solo deseaba que Kelly interrumpiera en ese instante y mirara quién tenía realmente a Rachel. Quinn no perdió el tiempo y se deshizo de su blusa y atrajo a Rachel a su cuerpo quién llevó su mano derecha directamente al centro de la rubia.

Quinn cerró los ojos para disfrutar, sin duda, Rachel era la mejor. De pronto la morena se detuvo y sintió la ausencia de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y miró a Rachel sonriendo a un lado de la puerta.

¿Qué haces? Vuelve – rió juguetonamente

Ven por mí – se mordió el labio inferior

La rubia enseguida fue a su encuentro con la morena. La tomó de la cintura y sintió como lentamente le mordía el lóbulo inferior de la oreja.

¿Tienes ganas de hacerlo? – susurró sensualmente en el oído de la rubia

Si, si, Dios, si – respiraba con dificultad, en esos momentos haría lo que fuese con tal de que Rachel no se detuviese

Entonces Rachel se separó con rapidez y abrió la puerta. Quinn la miró confusa

¿Qué significa eso? – comenzaba a impacientarse

Que puedes irte – dijo burlonamente

Debes estar bromeando – la miró con incredulidad

No, no lo estoy, ¿Qué se siente ser la que se queda con las ganas ahora? – sonrió con hipocresía

No soy la única, se que tu también te deseas hacerlo – su respiración era totalmente entrecortada

Si, no te preocupes, que alguien se encarga de que no me quede con las ganas de hacerlo – rió- todas las noches – la miró burlonamente, Quinn Fabray no iba a volver a pisotearla, no de nuevo

¿Ah sí? No se tu, pero yo la vi correr fuera de la casa molesta porque le dijiste que estorbaba entre nosotras

¡Qué rápido olvidas! – Quinn la miró confundida – ¿no recuerdas la manera en la que me contento con la gente? ¡Tú lo dijiste!

La rubia la miró con rabia y salió de la casa, miró de nuevo a Rachel – Me las vas a pagar Berry

Entendido, entonces nos vemos mañana querida esposa

¡Que te den! – gritó con rabia

Lo harán, no te preocupes por ello – cerró la puerta con rapidez. Se dirigió por un vaso de agua, había logrado resistirse esta vez, pero estaba totalmente consciente de que había estado a poco de ceder, pero obviamente no lo haría, no se dejaría en ridículo de nuevo en frente de Quinn Fabray. Ella sabía que Quinn solo quería burlarse, humillarla, tenerla como un trofeo, algo con qué molestar a Kelly, pero sin duda no iba a dejar que le viera la cara de nuevo. Ahora sí, Rachel Berry, es hora de hacerle pagar a Quinn todo lo que te ha hecho, mostrarle que no te hace una de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Hey Quinn, ¿dónde has estado toda la tarde? – Judy la miró preocupada – no contestabas el teléfono<p>

Fui a decirle a Rachel lo del divorcio – tomó un vaso de agua

¿Entonces volverá? – sonrió, Rachel se había ganado su cariño a pulso

¿Rachel vivirá con nosotras de nuevo? – Nina entro gritando a la sala, había estado escuchando la charla

No, y quítate esa estúpida idea de la cabeza – le gritó a Nina con enfado. Los ojoso de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas, Quinn no era la misma, desde que Rachel se había ido era un ogro en serio. Pero por más ogro que fuese no podía soportar hacer llorar a Nina, además, Nina no tenía la culpa de sus estupideces. Judy la miró con desaprobación y tomó a Nina del hombro

Perdón Nina, no fue mi intención – se disculpó rápidamente

Siempre dices lo mismo- dijo la niña con resentimiento – por eso Rachel se fue, porque siempre lastimas a todos – se secó una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla izquierda – es por eso que está con Kelly – salió de la habitación con rapidez.

Estas echando todo a perder Quinn – Judy negó con la cabeza – estás perdiendo todo por tu estúpida obsesión de hacer sufrir a Rachel, ya deja eso por la paz, y búscate otro pasatiempo.

¿Tú también? – dijo con resentimiento

Sí, yo también – se cruzó de brazos – y quiero que sepas, que no voy a permitir que obligues a Rachel a vivir aquí – le dolía hablarle así a su propia hija, pero no podía permitir que siguiera hiriendo a todos los que la rodeaban y lo más importante, a ella misma.

La rubia bufó y subió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con intensidad, que se jodieran todos. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Quinn dormía cuando unos golpes a su puerta seguidos de gritos que la despertaron

Quinn, Quinn – Judy tocaba la puerta – sal que te buscan – insistió con los golpes

La rubia se estiró, ¿Quién rayos estaría molestando tan temprano? Los golpes insistieron.

¡Voy, voy, maldita sea, voy! – se levantó, se colocó un suéter y bajó las escaleras

A la mitad de las escaleras se detuvo en seco.

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo con incredulidad mirando a la pequeña morena que estaba sentada en la sala charlando con Nina.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, lo sé, lo sé, actualizo cada diez mil quinientos ochenta y un años y cuando escribo escribo dos palabras nada más :c pero nada más sin tiempo :c<strong>

**Saben? Yo opino que deberían de acosar a RomiiAgron para ver cuando se le ocurre actualizar u.u**

**Y aquí está el servicio a la comunidad C:**

**Karina agron :_ Todo esto se dio de una forma #extraña no se como ni cuando fuiste #secuestrandoelamor, en mi. Que a veces todo esto es #unalocuradeazar, pero no me siento #forzada por sentirlo, pido perdón por hacerte llorar, pido perdón por hacerte sufrir, solo se #quiendecideeselcorazon, y mi corazón quiere #NC contigo, alimenta el amor y no dejes que siga #enamoradadeunfantasma princesaberry_**

**Huy si, huy si, mucho amor 8)**

**Han escuchado?**

** Watch N Learn de Rihanna? GOD! Such a sexy song!**

**Mr. Knowt it all de Kelly Clarkson tiene video y Stronger también y hace poquitísimo tiempo que me doy cuenta D:**

**Part of me de Katy Perry 3**

**Starships de Nicki Minaj y Glad you came de The Wanted**

**Dejen su rw!**

**Síganme en twitter! Lulutirado**


	17. Chapter 17

La morena sostenía una sonrisa engreída.

Entonces, decidiste volver… - negaba con la cabeza incrédulamente

Loco, ¿no? – sonrió burlonamente

Quinn miró a su madre y esta asintió, tomó a Nina de la mano

Con permiso – se disculpó

Pero, ¿Por qué nos vamos? – la pequeña hacía pucheros

Ellas tienen que hablar cosas de grandes solas, ¿Si?

¿Van a ser novias otra vez? – Rachel sonrió con ternura y Quinn se cruzó de brazos

¡NINA! – se quejó Quinn

Nos vamos, nos vamos – dijo Judy entre risas saliendo de la habitación

La rubia se acercó a la puerta y la cerró de un golpe

¿Por qué volviste?

Haz sido muy insistente – se sentó en un sofá justo de frente a Quinn – comenzabas a darme un poquitín – unió su dedo gordo con el índice para señalar la cantidad – de lástima

Quinn soltó una carcajada - ¿Disculpa? ¿Lástima? ¿Yo? Disculpa, pero no soy yo quién se acuesta con alguien a quién en verdad repudia – se sentó en el sofá donde antes estaba recargada

¿Repudio? Disculpa, estoy un poquito confundida – cruzó las piernas dejándole a Quinn una vista perfecta para hacerla sonrojar – si mal no recuerdo, hace mucho que no me acuesto contigo – se mofó de Quinn

Wow – trataba de ser fuerte, pero ¡Dios! Esa vista la dejaba sin aliento – ¿ahora la señorita sabe usar sarcasmos e ironías?

Algo bueno debía de aprender de ti, ¿no crees?

No creo que sea bueno en realidad, eras más linda en tu etapa de tierna – se suavizó

Aún lo soy – sonrió tiernamente – pregúntale a Kelly – su sonrisa se tornó a burla

Ok, si es que piensas quedarte aquí ese estúpido nombre no podrá ser dicho en esta casa, ¿entendido? – se levantó furiosa

Bueno, eso nos dejaría en un pequeño problema, porque quiero que ella viva aquí también – arqueó las cejas en gesto de "no entender" con aires de sarcasmo

Ok, ok, entendí – caminó lentamente al lado de la morena – lárgate de mi casa – le ordenó tomándola de la muñeca

Dame el divorcio – se soltó con firmeza

¡Antes muerta! ¿Entendiste Berry? – gritó molesta

¡Entonces tendría que matarte! – se levantó con desesperación

Me gustaría verte intentarlo – la empujó con firmeza

Rachel, molesta empujó a Quinn contra la pared colocando sus manos en las muñecas de la rubia aprisionándola por completo y la miró con odio

¿Vas a matarme? Tus manos deberían de ir aquí – con un esfuerzo colocó las manos de la morena en su cuello. Rachel la miró con sorpresa. Alternaba su mirada de los ojos decididos de Quinn a su cuello y por alguna razón, terminaba en sus labios

¡Estás loca! – eliminó la prisión en la que tenía a la rubia

¡Piénsalo! Se resolverían tus problemas, no estarías más casada conmigo, y la mejor parte, podrías casarte con tu queridísima Kelly – Rachel se quedó muda – fantástico, ¿no?

Eres una estúpida Fabray – tomó sus maletas y comenzó a subir las escaleras

Al fondo a la izquierda, tus cajones siguen vacíos, me ha dado un poco de flojera acomodarlos – sonrió triunfante

No, gracias, dormiré en la habitación de huéspedes, pero igual, que amable – sonrió molesta y desapareció de la sala

Quinn corrió hacia las escaleras y gritó – ¡caerás Berry, caerás! – sonrió y caminó hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso de leche cuando escucho un grito lejano

PUDRETE FABRAY – se escuchó un grito de la morena seguido de un estruendo, probablemente la morena había lanzado sus maletas

Y esto solo empieza Berry – sonrió la rubia y se abrió el refrigerador. Tomó un vaso de leche y tomó un sorbo – solo empieza – repitió para sí misma

Rachel había pasado toda la noche encerrada en su cuarto, había hablado con Kelly gran parte del día, de eso estaba segura Quinn, pues había subido para llevarle un poco de leche (claro, para hacerla enojar un poco más, mucho, no le era suficiente) y la escuchó que hablaba con alguien y claramente reconoció su "Te extraño" con voz de perrito regañado. Al instante se retiró a su habitación y tiró el vaso de leche, aunque no lo desease, el hecho de que Rachel estuviese enamorada de Kelly la mataba, más aún, que ella podía jurar que hace un solo rato Rachel estuvo a punto de besarla, sintió como su mirada se clavaba en sus labios. Se recostó y trató de dormir, pero no podía, no conseguía caer en brazos de Morfeo… no podía sabiendo que Rachel estaba a dos habitaciones de ella...

Rachel se despertó alrededor de las 3:15 am, necesitaba ir al baño. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta que estaba enseguida de la suya. Abrió la puerta y se exaltó cuando miró a Quinn dentro de él.

Se toca, por educación – se mofó del sonrojamiento de la morena

Por Dios, ¿quién diría que estarías en el baño a estas horas? – se quejó

Si claro, claro, pervertida – provocó a Rachel y volvió a mirarse al espejo

Rachel la miraba con desesperación mientras se recargaba en la pared

¿Se te ofrece algo? – miró a Rachel desde el espejo

El baño, ¿tal vez? – le respondió con ironía

Está desocupado, no me molestas – rió y volvió a tontear frente al espejo

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Quién se mira en el espejo a las 3 de la mañana? – alzó los brazos con desesperación

Amm… ¿yo? – rió

¿Podrías ser más egocéntrica?

A veces, depende de mí humor – se recargó sobre el lavamanos para mirar a la morena a ojo limpio

Quinn, por favor, necesito usar el baño – respiró con dificultad

Ya te dije, puedes usarlo, no me molesta en lo absoluto – dijo burlonamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Por favor, por favor, sal del baño, te lo suplico – Rachel se desesperaba cada vez más

Tendrías que besarme para sacarme del baño, pero como lo veo muy difícil… - levantó los hombros haciendo pucheros para provocar a la morena, esto de molestarla le venía de maravilla

La morena caminó hacia ella con rapidez, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y colocó un beso rápido sobre sus labios. la rubia se quedó en shock y Rachel aprovechó para sacarla del baño

Ya te besé, déjame en paz – renegó cerrando la puerta en un estruendoso golpe

Oh Dios mío – la rubia se llevó la mano derecha a los labios mientras sonreía estúpidamente

Cuando menos lo esperó Rachel estaba parada en frente de ella de nuevo

¿Qué te sucede? – la veía extrañada

¿Qué? Nada, nada – se sonrojó

Buenas noches, Fabray – sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación

Buenas noches… Rach – suspiró la rubia y se dirigió a su habitación

La morena entró a su habitación y se recostó

Dios, ¿por qué lo hice? – se llevó las manos a los labios – Kelly me matará cuando se lo diga – se mordió el labio, para después de un rato, quedarse totalmente dormida.

¡SI! Cuatro millones trescientos setenta mil millones de años después se me ocurre actualizar, sorry :c y si, lo admito, tenía tiempo hace una semana, pero no tenía imaginación xd, digamos que últimamente demasiados dramas en mi vida me inspiraron xd

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por seguir leyendo! Aunque sea una floja horrible me animan a escribir sus bellos rws c:


	18. Chapter 18

- ¿Bueno? ¿Kelly? Bebé, por favor, sé que contestaste... este es el mensaje nueve mil que te dejo... tenemos que hablar, no me permitiste explicarte no fue... - El _bip_ de la contestadora cortó la llamada, Rachel intentó llamar de nuevo. Esta vez la llamada ni siquiera entró - maldita sea, maldita sinceridad - Quinn escuchó los gritos de Rachel y se acercó a la puerta, estaba cerrada, colocó su mano sobre el cerrojo y se dispuso a abrirla - Estúpido beso, maldita Quinn, maldito matrimonio estúpido - La mano de Quinn se resbaló del cerrojo, ella sabía a lo que se debía el enojo de Rachel, claro que lo sabía, las escuchó discutiendo fuera de la casa y después de eso, Rachel vivía pegada a su celular dejando mensajes de voz, segura de que Kelly la escuchaba pero terminaba maldiciendo también a la contestadora. ¿Había querido acercarse? Si, ¿Había querido ayudarla? Si, pero vamos, ¿para que mentirse? Quería reconfortarla, abrazarla... besarla de nuevo. Pero simplemente ella no la dejaba, a nadie para ser exactos. Vivía enojada con el mundo, y eso, que ya habían pasado dos semanas de, con palabras de Rachel, la estupidez más grande que había cometido en su vida. Si, eso le dolió a Quinn en el alma, pero no podía esperar que Rachel dejase de odiarla,hasta ella misma se odiaba, se odiaba por el simple hecho de que en los días después de ese pequeño, minúsculo y casi invisible beso, se había dado cuenta por completo, que no era que le gustase molestar y perturbar la felicidad de su esposa _si eso sonaba extraño, hasta para ella_ con su novia, ¡estaba realmente enamorada de ella! Lo sospechó desde el instante de que dejó a James con facilidad... pero ese beso, ¡Dios, ese beso! Ese ese beso le había hecho darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Rachel. Y si, normalmente estaría feliz por estarlo, pero tal vez se había tardado un poquito en notarlo, tal vez había sido una perra en extremo con ella, tal vez ella misma arrojó a Rachel a los brazos de Kelly... no, no tal vez, ella lanzó a Rachel a los brazos de Kelly.

La rubia suspiró tomó la mesita de madera con desayuno y tocó la puerta con delicadeza

- ¿Rachel? - volvió a tocar, pegó su frente a la puerta, suspiró y repitió los toques a la pared

- ¡Lárgate Fabray! - gritó molesta

- ¡Perfecto! - sonrió, abrió la puerta y caminó hacia Rachel

- Te dije que te fueras... - su tono de voz se fue haciendo menos agresivo en cada paso que Quinn hacía hacia ella

- Si, te escuché - colocó la mesita de madera en el suelo con cuidado de no derramar nada recostó a Rachel en la cama

- ¿Qué haces? - Volvió a sentarse sobre la cama al instante

- Trato de hacerte sentir bien - tomó de nuevo las piernas de la morena para recostarla sobre la cama una vez más

- Puedo sola, ¿si? - se recostó. Quinn rió

- ¿Qué pasa? - la miró confundida

- Nada, nada - tomó la mesita de madera y la puso sobre las piernas de la morena

- La gente no se ríe por nada...

- Es sólo que eres tierna cuando te pones en tu plan de darme la contra en todo - sonrió y derramó cajeta en los hot cakes que había preparado para la morena

- Yo...

- Puedo sola - interrumpió copiando el tono de voz de Rachel quién se sonrojó y rió

- Puedo sola - dijo tímidamente. Quinn le dio la cajeta para que se sirviera a su gusto - ¿Por qué haces esto?

- No lo sé - le acercó a la morena la leche - tal vez me caes un poquito bien - la miró directamente a los ojos

- Y tu a mi - tomó un sorbo de leche

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kelly... las las arreglaste? - se mordió el labio

- ¿Eso quieres? ¿Provocarme más problemas con ella? - devolvió el vaso de leche a su lugar con fuerza derramando un poco

- ¿Qué? ¡NO! Espera, Rachel, calma -tomó a la morena por los hombros - no hice nada, tu me besaste

- ¡Te aprovechaste! ¡Amas molestarme!

- No sabía que lo harías... yo solo ...

- Necesitaba el baño

- Podías hacerlo conmigo adentro - su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Eres una enferma Quinn!

- Me llamaste Quinn...

- Así te llamas, ¿no? - la miró confundida

- Es hermoso cuando me llamas así y no: idiota, estúpida, perra, tu peor error - rió con sarcasmo

- No olvidemos Fabray... - ambas se quedaron calladas. Quinn miraba a la nada y Rachel siguió comiendo, su hambre podía contra su orgullo. La morena se terminó todo lo que había en el plato y se tomó la leche - estuvo delicioso, pensé que no cocinabas

- Yo también lo pensaba - tomó la mesa de las piernas de Rachel y la puso de nuevo en el suelo pero antes de dejar todo tomó un poco de cajeta y la derramó en su dedo índice sin que Rachel se diese cuenta

- Me agrada esta Quinn - la miró con ternura

- Me agrada no discutir contigo - suspiró - tienes... tienes un poco de cajeta por aquí - pasó su dedo índice por su mejilla

- ¡QUINN! - con su dedo se quitó los restos de cajeta y se lo llevó a la boca, si, esa imagen jamás se borraría de la mente de Quinn

- Te quedó un poco... - mintió. Rachel repitió el proceso

- No hay nada mentirosa - se quejó

- Si... claro que si - se acercó lentamente a la morena. Rachel se quedó estupefacta mirando como Quinn se aproximaba peligrosamente. Tomó el rostro de la morena en sus manos y depositando un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios

- No, no - se alejó nerviosa - lo sabía, Dios, solo quieres molestarme

- No, ¡te lo prometo! Siento siento cosas muy lindas por ti Rachel... - tomó la mano derecha de la morena y la llevó a su pecho - ¿Lo escuchas? - la morena tragó saliva y asintió - de un tiempo acá se acelera cuando cuando estás cerca...

- No es gracioso...- dijo con dificultad

- No, claro que no - sonrió, podía sentirlo, no había perdido a su esposa - sé que te decepcioné, lo sé, pero cuando me miras yo siento que podemos intentarlo una vez más, fui una idiota, lo sé, pero no puedo con la idea de tenerte tan cerca y tan lejos...

- Hiciste de mi vida un infierno... - desvió la mirada - y ¿crees que con un desayuno correré a tus brazos? - rió con molestia

- Sé que nadie en el mundo merece lo que te hice pasar, pero - suspiró - si te pierdo no sé que haré yo no puedo mirar a nadie, solo eres tu para mí... yo sé que si te pierdo mi vida se irá al diablo porque solo tu me haces feliz, solo contigo me he sentido completa - se mordió el labio para contener su llanto

- Te das cuenta de todo eso muy tarde - se levantó con rapidez de la cama - ya puedes irte Quinn

- No me voy a dar por vencida - se puso de pié y abrió la puerta. Se detuvo y miró de nuevo a la morena - no me voy a ir, si me necesitas, llámame, no importa donde esté, vendré por ti, ¿si?

- Vives en la misma casa que yo, genio - suspiró

- Sabes a lo que me refiero Berry - sonrió con ternura a Rachel y salió de la habitación

Rachel se acercó a la ventana y miró por ella perdiéndose, con su mente en casa... las cosas serían tan distintas si estuviese ahí, si no hubiese conocido a Quinn... pero, ¿Qué rayos? Aunque se mintiese, gracias a Quinn, sabía lo que era sentir esas mariposas en el estómago y bueno, probablemente el peor de los sufrimientos. _"Un momento Berry, ¿Qué haces? ¿Es en serio? ¿Estás pensando en Quinn? Es tan típico de ti, cuando tienes alguna oportunidad buena, la dejas ir por alguna estupidez... claro, eso era Quinn, una estupidez, una calentura de moment_o, porque claro, debía de aceptarlo, después de lo que acababa de pasar, se había quedado muy... por así decirse, encendida. Se llevó su dedo índice de nuevo a los labios y los acarició, definitivamente, querían ser besados y quisiera o no, no por los de su novia... o ex-novia Kelly.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con el timbre de su teléfono. Lo tomó y se quedó sin palabras "Kelly" había estado preparándose para ese momento ya muchísimo tiempo, o al menos llevaba muchísimo tiempo insistiendo, pero jamás se había detenido a pensar en que Kelly le haría caso, le perdonaría... ¿no lo había pensado o realmente no lo quería acaso? Dudó en contestar, pero al final lo hizo.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Querías hablar? - dijo fríamente

- Quería... - suspiró, no quería decir realmente lo que iba a hacer

- ¿Querías? - su voz se debilitó - ¿Pasó algo?

- Podemos... ¿podemos hablar en persona?

- Si es un pretexto para mirarme dímelo de una vez para no perder mi tiempo Rachel

- Sé que aún me odias...

- No te odio. Sólo no quiero verte - atajó cortantemente

- Prometo no volver a molestarte...

- ¡No seas dramática por el amor de Dios!

- No me grites...

- Ok, ¿A qué hora quieres que esté allá?

- ¿Acá?

- Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que tu esposita nos vea juntas?

- No...

- Entonces, estoy ahí en media hora - cortó la llamada

¿Media hora? Estuviese o no bromeando Kelly, si le preocupaba que Quinn estuviese en casa cuando Kelly llegase, no sabía si esta vez Quinn estaba jugando de nuevo con ella, pero de cualquier forma, Quinn podía ser muy violenta y más aún Kelly, no quería que las dos se enfrentaran por su culpa... y menos en casa de Quinn... ¿O era acaso que sentía que el que Quinn la viese con Kelly le lastimaría? ¿Era cierto? ¿Estaba pensando en serio en quedar bien con aquella persona que tanto mal le había hecho?

Se miró en el espejo y corrió a bañarse, quería estar justo a la hora en la que Kelly llegase, no quería que por ningún motivo se encontrara con Quinn. Terminó de arreglarse y bajó por fin las escaleras, Quinn estaba ahí, sentada en el sillón. Rachel rodó los ojos pero no podía evitar que su corazón palpitase a mil por hora cuando se daba cuenta de que la rubia no dejaba de mirarla. Por fin Rachel le devolvió la mirada, para su sorpresa, no disimuló como lo hacía antes, esta vez la rubia sostuvo la mirada con una sonrisa inmensa, el contacto se perdió una vez que la morena no lo soportó más y desvió la mirada.

- Te ves hermosa - Se levantó del sillón para caminar al lado de la morena

- Gracias... - miró hacia otro lado incómoda

- ¿Vas a alguna parte? ¿Necesitas que te acompañe? Puedo ayudarte a cargar las bolsas, no sé... - habló nerviosa

- ¿Bolsas? - no pudo más y rió rompiendo con la pesadez del ambiente

- Si si digo si puedes puedes ir de compras, no lo sé... - rió nerviosa

- No, no te preocupes, está bien, saldré a dar una vuelta nada más - mintió, no podía decirle la verdad a Quinn, estaba tan tierna, nerviosa...

- Te acompaño - tomó su bolso con rapidez - podemos pasar por un helado, yo te invito -tomó la mano de la morena invitándola a salir

- ¡QUE NO QUINN! - soltó su mano con desesperación, Kelly no tardaba en llegar

- ¿Lo lamento? - la miró confundida, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando unos golpes a la puerta la interrumpieron. Rachel se apresuró a ir a abrir la puerta, Quinn la tomó del brazo - ¿Esperas a alguien?

- No es tu asunto - se soltó con violencia y abrió un poco la puerta y salió, Kelly estaba ahí parada, se miraron por un largo momento - ¿Nos vamos? - apresuró a Kelly

- ¿Por qué no aquí?

- Porque deseo salir a caminar un poco...

- Si, claro - habló con sarcasmo

Caminaron las dos juntas unos minutos en silencio, ninguna sabía que decir, tanto esperar ese momento y nada les llegaba a la cabeza. Llegaron a un parque y Kelly se sentó en una banca de dos personas color dorado que se encontraba a unos pasos de Rachel, quién la imitó sentándose a su lado. Ambas volvieron a quedarse en silencio

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y? - Rachel la miró confundida

- No caminamos hasta acá para que te quedaras callada

- No sé que decir...

- Está bien... comenzaré - suspiró - te he extrañado, ¿si? Creo... creo que estoy dispuesta a perdonarte

- No te escuchabas muy convencida de eso hace un rato...

- Soy muy boba, ¿si? Muy orgullosa, yo te necesito... cada vez que veía un mensaje tuyo o te escuchaba en los tres mil mensajes de mi buzón de voz... mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y yo yo solo necesitaba escucharte - Rachel se quedó estupefacta, ahora si estaba en un lío, no se esperaba esa respuesta, de hecho, esperaba discutir y no hablar en un buen tiempo, tiempo que le serviría para aclararse, darse cuenta si Quinn le gustaba o no. - ¿Rachel? - tomó sus manos y se acercó a sus labios, Rachel se movió y bajó la mirada

- No... no puedo Kelly, lo lamento, pero no puedo...

- ¿Qué dices...?

- Yo vivía esperando el momento en el que pudiera tenerte de nuevo de frente y hablarte y besarte y abrazarte... pero no puedo

- No entiendo - comenzó a molestarse

- No puedo lastimarte, yo ahorita estoy un poco confundida...

- ¿ES QUINN? ¡Si lo sabía! - se levantó molesta y Rachel la siguió - ¡para eso tenías tanta puta prisa de largarte a esa casa!

- Sabes que la convivencia es esencial para el divorcio - levantó la voz también

- ¿Y tu crees que eso es pretexto? ¡Si se besaron no sé como putas creí que no iban a acostarse!

- ¿Qué rayos me crees? Yo estaba contigo, no podía acostarme con nadie

- ¡PERO LA BESASTE! -

- ¡SI! ¡SI MALDITA SEA! LA BESÉ... ¡Y ME ENCANTÓ! - gritó furiosa, las facciones de Kelly se hicieron más y más débiles hasta dejar una mirada inexpresiva en su rostro - No, no, no, Dios, no, no debí decir eso - tomó el brazo de Kelly- ni siquiera lo he pensado - mintió - solo estaba molesta

Kelly se volteó y abofeteó a la morena - ¡Vete al diablo! ¡Una cualquiera es lo que eres!

Rachel molesta le regresó la bofetada - última vez en tu vida que me tocas - se dio la vuelta - vete al diablo - caminó de vuelta a casa

- ¿Eso es lo que esperabas, verdad? - gritó mientras que caminaba detrás de la morena

- Qué te vayas al demonio dije - gritó sin siquiera mirarla y caminó, caminó y caminó de vuelta a casa, no se sentía mal, además del hecho de que le dolía la mejilla, para ser honestas, deseaba terminar con Kelly, se sentía libre, ese nudo en el estómago que la molestaba seguido se había ido. Cuando menos lo pensaba, estaba frente a casa de nuevo. Suspiró y entró rápidamente. Quinn seguía ahí sentada frente al televisor, pero esta vez estaba con los pies encima de la mesa de centro y un tazón de palomitas en las piernas. Rachel caminó hacía las escaleras sin ánimos ni siquiera de mirar a la rubia

- ¿Y qué dice Kelly? - preguntó la rubia indiferente

- ¡Hay por Dios! ¿Tú también? No tengo ánimos de hablar

Quinn volteó a mirar a Rachel por instinto y se alarmó cuando miró su mejilla sonrojada - ¿Qué te pasó? - dejó las palomitas con rapidez en la mesa y corrió a su lado

- Nada - desvió la mirada

- Mírame -tomó el rostro de la morena y la obligó a mirarla - ¿te golpeó?

- La terminé... estaba molesta...

- ¡ESA NO ES EXCUSA!

- Y se la devolví - bajó la mirada avergonzada

- Esa es mi chica - levantó de nuevo la mirada de la morena - no debes de avergonzarte por ello

- No soy tu... - la rubia acercó a la morena a sus labios y la besó tiernamente, - chica... - suspiró y se mordió el labio

- No me golpeaste al menos - bromeó - eso es un avance, creo que llevo ventaja en esta competencia - le guiñó el ojo

- No hay nadie contra quién competir Quinn - Quinn sonrió feliz

- Ah, ¿No? - se mordió el labio

- No, no hay competencia alguna, estoy mejor sola Fabray. Buenas noches - se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras con rapidez, sabía que si se quedaba ahí, iba a comerse a besos a la rubia.

* * *

><p>Si, si, si, me odian lo sé, lo lamento muchísimo, pero he estado demasiado ocupadita :c Saludos!<p>

Es más que nada un pequeño regalo, porque los 18 son días hermosos, ¿no? ¿No les parecen hermosos?

Y va para usted profesora, gracias por todo, aunque me deje colgada por ponerse a ver futbol la quiero 8) R (L)


	19. Chapter 19

¡OK! Antes que nada: ¡LO LAMENTO! Casi un año (literalmente) sin actualizar. Bueno, les cuento que tuve una crisis de escritor. No tenía inspiración, nada, absolutamente N-A-D-A de inspiración. Últimamente me han pasado cositas que me ponen sentimental y así. Así que estaba sentada, recién acabadas mis vidas en CandyCrush no sabía realmente que hacer :c, entonces ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAM! ¡Que me viene la idea del capítulo! Si me ha tomado algo de tiempo, no es tan extenso a como lo merecen, quizá no tan bueno... pero para ser honesta, me gustó. ¡Anyways! Al final de cuentas son ustedes quienes tienen la palabra. Cómo siempre muchísimas gracias por el tiempo que se toman para leer esto y de nuevo, una disculpa. Y ya saben, se agradecen sus consejos para un capítulo próximo c:.

* * *

><p>Rachel llegó a su habitación y se recostó sobre la cama. Miró el reloj y aún eran pasadas las ocho de la tarde.<p>

- Bien Rach, y ahora, ¿qué hacer? – se dejó caer en su cama y por más que deseara evitarlo, no dejaba de pasar la yema de sus dedos sobre sus labios y sonreír. _"señoras y señores, les presento el efecto Fabray" _se dijo a sí misma un tanto molesta pero sin embargo resignada a que desafortunadamente estaría como boba pensando en esos labios un buen rato.

Aburrida de intentar conciliar el sueño se levantó a buscar algo para leer. No tenía nada nuevo. Caminó hacia la puerta. Pegó su oído derecho a la fría madera y se quedó en silencio un rato. Sonrió al verificar que en efecto, la televisión del piso de abajo seguía encendida; lo que significaba que Quinn seguía en el piso de abajo. Caminó a paso ligero hacia la habitación de la rubia. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y de nuevo comprobó que la televisión siguiera encendida. Se detuvo en seco cuando por un segundo el ruido de la televisión cesó, pero el alma le regresó al cuerpo cuando escuchó de nuevo.

-¿Podrías decidirte por un solo canal, Fabray? – renegó aliviada en voz baja.

Tomó el picaporte y con cuidado le dio vuelta, abrió la puerta esperando que no sucediese el típico caso de las películas: la protagonista está por cumplir su objetivo y de pronto el rugir de la puerta o del piso de madera la delata. Sonrió aliviada cuando la puerta se abrió sin problemas. Recorrió la habitación de Quinn con la mirada, recordaba casi todo, las cosas habían cambiado un poco de sitio, pero no habían sido cambios importantes. Hizo a un lado un par de pantalones de la rubia que estaban tirados sobre el suelo y avanzó hasta el estante donde se encontraban los libros.

-Muy ruda, ¿no? – rio al encontrarse con la trilogía de Los juegos del hambre. Ella amaba los juegos del hambre, pero quería leer algo nuevo, sus ojos se posaron en un libro grueso, negro y de pasta dura. En su cara lateral decía "IT.- Stephen King".

_**Flashback**_

_-¿Te vas a llevar ese libro? – dijo ignorando a la morena._

_-No… no – tartamudeó. ¿En serio la estaba ignorando?._

_-Perfecto – arrebató el libro de las manos de la morena – este es bueno – le dio un libro con el título "Eso"._

_-¿Gracias? – dijo confundida._

_-No hay porque – sonrió – tenemos algo que hablar – cambió su semblante burlesco para darle lugar a uno totalmente serio._

_-No tengo nada que hablar contigo – dijo sin mirar a la rubia._

_-¿Seis meses te dice algo? – le susurró en el oído para volver a hojear su libro._

_La morena se quedó paralizada. Quinn rio y caminó hacia el siguiente estante. Rachel caminó detrás de ella._

_-¿Qué quieres de mí Quinn? - levantó la voz._

_-Te quiero a ti – susurró invitando a la morena a bajar la voz ya que otros compradores las miraban._

_**Fin flashback**_

Se quedó perdida en esa última frase_ "Te quiero a ti, Te quiero a ti, Te quiero a ti, Te quiero a ti, Te quiero a ti"._

-Por Dios Berry, ¡Contrólate! – se regañó a sí misma. Sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Caminando por el valle de ropa que Quinn tenía esparcida por toda la habitación, se encontró con un sostén que le era conocido.

-Este es mío – se quejó.

-Creo que sí, no recuerdo haberlo comprado.

El corazón de Rachel comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba la rubia recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-No… ¿no ten enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar a una habitación? – contestó nerviosa haciendo su peor intento de molestia, realmente en ella solo cabía la vergüenza.

-Si, bueno - dio unos pasos hacia Rachel y la miró con sarcasmo – es mi habitación – en lo que a mí respecta, tú eres la mal educada aquí – tomó el libro de las manos de la morena – esto es mío

-No, yo lo saqué de la librería – molesta intentó quitárselo, pero como la rubia era más alta solo bastó elevar su brazo y ponerse de puntitas para dejarlo fuera del alcance de la morena.

-Si mal no recuerdo, tú saliste corriendo de la librería y yo tuve que pagarlo, así que me pertenece.

-¡Eres odiosa! – la empujó levemente - ¿Cuándo vuelven Nina y Judy? Eres mucho menos molesta cuando no están.

-¿Qué si te digo que no volverán? – sonrió elevando su ceja izquierda.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A qué te refieres?! – respondió desconcertada.

-Me regalaron la casa. Judy consiguió un cambio para otra ciudad, se fueron a prisa, no tuviste tiempo para despedirte, lo lamento – levantó los hombros fingiendo preocupación.

-¡Se desaparecieron de la nada! ¡¿Cómo iba yo a saber?!

-Oye, calma – lanzó el libro a su cama y se acercó a la morena – vendrán en cuanto tengan una oportunidad – masajeó los hombros de su esposa.

La mirada de Rachel se posó en el libro, la ausencia de Judy y Nina había pasado a segundo plano. Ella tenía un objetivo e iba a cumplirlo. Definitivamente Quinn no iba a salir ganadora.

Al notar el silencio de la morena, Quinn entendió la situación y clavó sus manos en los hombros de Rachel con fuerza, pero con cuidado de no lastimarla.

-Tómalo, Rach – susurró a su oído y la soltó con delicadeza.

-¡No, no, no! – viró para quedar de frente a la rubia que se había quedado confundida.

-No ¿qué?.

-Tu sabías que yo tenía grandes posibilidades de tomar el libro, por eso, para "salir vencedora" – hizo un ademán con los dedos – me dices que lo tome, para después decir que lo tengo porque tu quisiste dármelo, no porque yo sea capaz de tomarlo – la señaló con su dedo índice – touché Fabray.

-No lo quiero, lo leí ya, no me molesta que lo tomes, sólo te molestaba. Somos… amigas o algo así ya, ¿no? – se mordió el labio para no reír ante el ataque de paranoia de la morena.

Rachel en un rápido movimiento tomó el libro y corrió a la puerta. Se detuvo y miró a la rubia.

-Lo tengo Fabray – agitó el libro ligeramente para señalar el objeto de su victoria.

-Que tengas buena lectura Rach – rió y se recostó en su cama.

Rachel hizo lo mismo. Comenzó a leer. A los minutos se cuestionaba a sí misma el por qué lo estaba haciendo. Eran diez páginas las que había leído apenas y estaba muerta de miedo. Aun así, no se detuvo y siguió leyendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Quinn despertó a la hora de costumbre al baño. Iba a entrar cuando distinguió el color de la luz que se escapaba por debajo de la puerta cerrada de Rachel. Dudó y entró al sanitario. Se lavó las manos y salió. Por inercia miró de nuevo hacia la parte del pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Rachel y notó que la luz seguía encendida. No tenía idea de que hora era con exactitud, pero definitivamente, era pasado de las dos y media A.M. caminó hacia la puerta y puso su mano derecha sobre el picaporte. Estuvo a punto de tocar pero se decidió a tocar. Al instante se escuchó un gritó y un golpe. Quinn alarmada abrió la puerta y ahí sentada, recargada en la cabecera de la cama, con una mano en el pecho y con respiración agitada se encontraba Rachel. Miró al lado izquierdo de la cama y se encontraba el libro tirado en el suelo. Quinn no pudo evitarlo y rió.

-¿Para eso querías mi libro? – se mordió el labio y lo levantó del suelo – si lo ibas a tirar si no te gustaba, no lo hubieses tomado – se burló.

-¡Eres una idiota! Quinn, en serio ¡CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO! – cerró los ojos sin quitar su mano del pecho hasta normalizar el ritmo de su respiración.

-Sólo toqué – levantó sus manos al aire reprochando en forma de broma – digo, obviamente, si veo la luz encendida a estas horas supongo que te quedaste dormida y vengo a apagarla, ¿no crees?.

-Pero… - se quedó sin reproches, realmente la rubia no tenía nada en su contra. En un acto de buena fe se había acercado a apagar la luz. Por lo de la puerta… ¿Quién la culparía? Se vivía reclamándole el que no tocara las puertas y no iba a contradecirse y aguantar a Quinn burlándose de su volubilidad – nada – tomó el libro de vuelta, lo puso sobre la mesa y se recostó – buenas noches Quinn.

-Buenas noches Rach – sonrió y besó la frente de la morena. Acarició su mejilla y se dispuso a dormir también.

Rachel se mordió el labio, respiró profundamente y apretó los párpados.

-No te vayas… - susurró.

-¿Qué? – a pesar de que lo había dicho en susurro, Quinn había escuchado y entendido perfectamente la petición de la morena.

-Tengo miedo, ¿sí? Lo admito – rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

-Claro – contestó de inmediato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – voy… voy a apagar la luz de mi habitación y por mi almohada… si soportas ese tiempo sola, ¿verdad señorita miedos? – rió

-No me hagas arrepentirme Fabray – bromeó, de verdad hasta ella se reía de su situación.

Después de unos segundos, Quinn estaba de nuevo en la habitación con su almohada. Rachel se hizo a un lado.

-Lo lamento, pero duermo del lado izquierdo – se disculpó.

-Me parece perfecto, yo lo hago en el derecho – colocó su almohada sobre la cama y se tapó con el cobertor.

Rachel se destapó al instante y le dio la espalda.

-Sólo busco compañía, no te hagas ilusiones… - su voz se escuchó seca, pero ni siquiera ella creía lo que había dicho.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Cuando Quinn estaba segura de que Rachel se había quedado dormida tomó el cobertor y la cubrió. Tendría que aguantarse sus reproches del día siguiente, sin embargo la noche era fría y no dejaría que se enfermara. La morena no se movió. Quinn no aguantó más y pasó su mano por su cintura, espero unos segundos por si escuchaba un reproche… nada.

Recargó su cabeza en la espalda de la morena y respiró su aroma, ese delicioso aroma que tanto extrañaba. Estaba perdida en él cuando algo la interrumpió:

-¿Por qué, Quinn?.

-Por qué, ¿qué? – susurro sin dejar su posición.

-¿Por qué me quieres solamente cuando estoy con alguien más? – susurró, su voz se escuchaba vacía, pensativa.

-No estás con nadie más…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero…

La rubia suspiró y se quedó en silencio, después de unos segundos logró contestar.

-No lo sé.

-¿Quién crees que eres para tratarme así? – no reprochaba, su voz seguía siendo vacía.

-Nadie, en realidad.

-Buenas noches, Quinn – se pegó más al cuerpo de la rubia, el calor familiar le agradaba, lo extrañaba.

-Buenas noches Rach – besó su espalda y cerró los ojos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambas durmieron tranquilas.

* * *

><p>Agréguenme en facebook:<p>

Lulu. Tirado . 5

Digo, mínimo, me tomé el tiempo de ponerle espacios guapitos, ¿No?

De nuevo, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


	20. Chapter 20

¡HOLA! Si, si, si volví a actualizar, no es mentira, eh :c. Digo, ya que se encargaron de remarcar tanto que duré no sé cuantos siglos hundida en la flojera jajaja 3

Ojalá les guste el capítulo, aquí contesto un par de reviews, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer!

RomiiAgron: ¿Escenas? ¿De verdad? Lindas al menos, ¿no? :c

rosemarie: ¡GRACIAS! Jajaja, si, bueno, presionen, siempre y cuando ya no me amenacen con linchamientos :C

PrincesaBerry: ¿Mi secuestro? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuando? D:

spyireland: ¡Y ya extrañaba sus reviews!

Guest: No, no, ya no te ilusiono en vano :c

Emmi: Pues, mínimo, ¿no? Tu eres la que organiza los movimientos armados en mi contra, mala amiga :c

IsaAchele: Gracias, ¡Gracias! Ya, prometo dejar mi flojerita un poquito a un lado para poder complacerlas más seguidito y así c:

Kristen Stewart Cullen: Ok, ok, en ese entonces, espero tu comentario de tres páginas :')

Y un saludo a la profesora más linda del mundo, gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo, sabe que la quiero mucho 3

* * *

><p>Rachel despertó con esa sensación de que alguien le observaba, abrió los ojos con desesperación y se exaltó al ver la cara de Quinn tan cercana a la de ella. Esos ojos avellana estaban abiertos de par en par y la miraban fijamente.<p>

¡Dios Quinn! – se llevó la mano derecha al pecho y se sentó recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

¿Qué pasa? – estaba confundida pero no pudo evitar reírse del estado de Rachel

¿Quieres matarme de un susto?

Estás actuando como loca – Rachel le lanzó una mirada mortífera, por lo que Quinn tuvo que morder su labio inferior para reprimir la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de un momento a otro. Una vez que aseguró que esa carcajada no saldría, continuó – además, ¡no estaba haciendo nada!

¡¿Cómo te me apareces así de la nada?!

No señorita, se equivoca – se sentó a su lado, recargando se espalda en la cabecera también – no aparecí de la nada, dormí contigo – la morena abrió la boca, lista para contestar pero la rubia colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios– y si lo dices porque te miraba, llevaba rato haciéndolo y no te quejabas

Por… porque estaba dormida – no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa – además – apartó su rostro de la cercanía del de Quinn – ¿mirarme dormir? ¡Eso es tan raro!

No tiene nada de raro, ¡ese vampirito lo hace y todas suspiran por él!

¡Yo no! – rio – además, no tiene nada de interesante mirarme dormir

Claro que si – se unió a la risita de la morena – eres más linda cuando lo haces – suavizó el tono de su voz y la miró a los ojos

Soy linda siempre – bromeó para ocultar un poco el hecho de que se había puesto realmente nerviosa

Si, bueno, es que cuando duermes no gritas, o te quejas ¡ni siquiera eres mandona!

Idiota – le pegó un codazo amistoso a la rubia. ¿Era todo eso cierto? ¿Desde cuándo podía tener una conversación con Quinn que no terminase en una discusión tremenda, besos y más discusión? – insisto, es raro, muy raro, eres rara Fabray

Por Dios, ¿dónde quedó el romanticismo? – fingió el acento de Edward Cullen

Pésima actuación – se burló la morena – además, Quinn y romanticismo no pueden ir juntos en una sola oración, bueno, sólo si en medio va "no puede"

¿Quieres probarme? – dijo coquetamente con un tono realmente sensual

Si es que estás usando un doble sentido, no gracias – tomó una gran bocanada de aire, la rubia era la única cosa que podía excitarla con tan solo una frase

¿Acaso crees que no puedo decir algo serio sin doble sentido? – se quejó

Pues… - dijo con ironía

Ok, voy a ser romántica y no hablaré ni haré nada con dobles intenciones

¿Estás apostando?

Si, te apuesto a que puedo serlo

No, no puedes – se dispuso a levantarse de la cama pero la rubia jaló de su brazo para regresarla a la cama. Sus rostros quedaron a centímetros el uno del otro. Cada una podía saborear el aliento de la otra. No supieron cómo, pero ya estaban ambas besándose recostadas en la cama.

Todo ese deseo por besar a la otra que se habían estado guardando se reflejó en ese instante. Quinn bajó sus manos para tocar el trasero de la morena al tiempo que esta acariciaba las piernas de la rubia. Sus lenguas rozaban una y otra vez, ambas estaban realmente excitadas. Quinn besó el mentón de Rachel y bajó a su cuello. La morena suspiró profundamente. Quinn colocó su mano sobre las bragas de Rachel que ya estaba mojándose. Sonrió y tomó el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y depositó un beso rápido en sus labios.

Entonces comenzamos desde ya – se mordió el labio inferior y de levantó de la cama - Buenos días princesa – salió de la habitación.

Rachel aún aturdida por su excitación se levantó de prisa. Y abrió la puerta.

¡TE ODIO FABRAY! – gritó molesta, odiaba mostrarse débil frente a la rubia.

¡También te quiero Rach! – le contestó con ternura.

Rachel tomó un baño con agua fría, lo necesitaba en serio. Se puso un cambio casual y bajó las escaleras, Quinn estaba arreglada también.

¿Vas a salir? – preguntó la morena mientras bajaba las escaleras

Si, haré un poco de despensa, ¿y tú?

Planeaba ir a buscar un libro – caminó hacia la mesa donde la rubia había servido dos tazones de cereal. Sonrió ante el detalle. - ¿Esto es mío? – señaló uno.

¿De quién más sería? – la invitó a sentarse a su lado – perdona que no haya preparado nada pero realmente nos quedamos sin nada para comer

No te preocupes, no tengo mucha hambre, muchas gracias – dijo al llevarse el primer bocado a la boca.

No hay nada que agradecer – hizo lo mismo que la morena – por cierto, en el centro comercial hay una librería bastante buena, podrías ir a esa y así puedo llevarte y traerte en el coche.

¿Coche? ¿Te lo dejó Judy? – preguntó sorprendida

Así es señorita, entonces, ¿qué dice?

Me parece… - miró los ojos de la rubia, esos ojos hermosos, esa sonrisa, esos labios… "no, no, no, ¡por Dios Rachel, no digas perfecto! ¡muestra un poco de control!" – que está bien, digo, odio ir en transporte público – su intento de sonar fría había hecho nada más que reír a Quinn

Hablaron un buen rato sobre sus opiniones y posturas acerca de las noticias que salían en la televisión. Terminaron y se dirigieron al coche.

¿Te molesta si pongo un poco de música? – preguntó amablemente a la morena

Claro que no… - dudó – sí que te estás tomando en serio lo de la apuesta, ¡eh!

Sólo estoy siendo amable, no has visto nada aún – giñó un ojo y encendió la radio para después emprender camino al centro comercial. La rubia se estacionó y se bajó del coche rápidamente para alcanzar a abrir la puerta de la morena también.

Bien, bien estás ganando puntos – dijo mientras entraban al gran centro comercial.

Este es mi centro comercial favorito, es bastante grande, de hecho, les llamamos "plazas" porque hay de todo. Por ejemplo en el segundo piso – señaló la planta de arriba – es donde se concentran las tiendas de música – señaló el sector de la derecha – y toda la otra parte del segundo es de tiendas de ropa bastante buena – tomó la mano de la morena quién la escuchaba atentamente. Así, ambas dieron un pequeño tour por la gran plaza.

Decidieron que para que Rachel no se perdiera, ambas tenían que hacer la despensa, juntas. Rachel sólo mandaba y mandaba "no, eso tiene mucha grasa", "no, eso es más barato pero esto tiene más calidad" Quinn sólo sonreía y la obedecía. Terminaron la despensa y caminaron por los pasillos del segundo piso de la gran plaza

¿Dónde encuentro mi libro? – preguntó Rachel mientras inconscientemente se detenía frente a un aparador del segundo piso. Se había quedado ida con un vestido salmón que estaba puesto en un maniquí.

En el piso de arriba – señaló con su cabeza el tercer piso - ¿quieres pasar?

Si – sonrió y entró rápidamente a la tienda.

La chica que atendía les dio las buenas tardes y eventualmente preguntó si podía ayudarles.

Si, quisiera probarme ese vestido – señaló el hermoso vestido del aparador. La chica sonrió y se lo llevó de inmediato

Tiene usted un muy buen gusto, es único - sonrió y dejó en sus manos el montón de tela color salmón. Las dos chicas le respondieron con una sonrisa.

La morena prácticamente voló al probador mientras Quinn hablaba del precio con la chica que las atendía.

¿Me veo bien? – preguntó una voz dulcemente. La rubia miró hacia el probador y se quedó sin aliento. Rachel se veía preciosa, ese vestido era costoso, bastante costoso, pero definitivamente era hecho para la morena… para su morena

Me lo llevo – dijo sin pensarlo y le dio su tarjeta a la empleada. Rachel se mordió el labio y corrió a abrazarla

Gracias – susurró a su oído. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo de la rubia. Sin duda, costase lo que costase, valía la pena, Rachel valía eso y más.

Una vez que salieron de la tienda, se detuvieron para elegir a dónde ir.

Pues ya es tarde, hemos recorrido una buena parte de la plaza, así que ¿quieres comer algo? – le preguntó a Rachel mientras guardaba su cartera en su bolso.

Sí, claro – sonriente entrelazó su mano con la de la rubia. Una sensación de felicidad las inundó pero nadie dijo nada, no eran necesarias las palabras. Así caminaron en silencio de vuelta a las escaleras eléctricas para bajar al primer piso de nuevo, donde estaba el área de comida.

Entonces – recorrió los negocios de comida con la mirada - ¿qué quieres comer?

No lo sé – encogió los hombros – tu eres la experta, escoge.

Hay unas ensaladas deliciosas por allá – señaló el negocio con la señal que decía "Chicken&Salads" – tu escoges que quieres que lleve y las cantidades que quieres que lleve.

Suena a buena elección – sonrió y se levantó. Quinn iba a seguirla cuando la morena la detuvo – no, ahora me toca a mí, déjame sorprenderte, ¿sí?

¿Sorprenderme? – preguntó confundida

Sí, quiero acertar a tus gustos – se sonrojó - ¿muy bobo?

¡Para nada! Es más, hay una gran fila, creo que alcanzo a ir al baño y regresar – sonrió – llevo mi celular encendido por si necesitas cualquier cosa, ¿si, cariño?

Sí… - sonrió y besó la mejilla de la rubia para darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia las ensaladas.

"Ok Fabray, es ahora o nunca" se dijo a sí misma. Se dirigió a las escaleras eléctricas que subían al segundo piso. Estando ahí, miró a la morena de reojo y se dirigió a las que subían al tercer piso. Ahí estaba la tienda de libros que buscaba. Rápidamente escogió un par: "Orgullo y prejuicio" y "P.d. Te amo". Los llevó a la caja para pagarlos.

¿Enamoradiza? – preguntó amablemente

Enamorada – contestó rápidamente mientras pagaba. Salió de la tienda para dirigirse de nuevo a lado de Rachel.

Buscó a la morena en la fila de personas que estaban comprando ensaladas pero no estaba ella ahí.

Por aquí rubia – Quinn giró su cabeza rápidamente en dirección. Ahí estaba Rachel acompañada de ese par de chicas. Sonrió al reconocerlas y caminó deprisa para reunirse con ellas

¡Santana! ¡Brittany! – abrazó a las dos chicas con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Tenía tanto tiempo sin verlas!

¡Pues si! Ciertas personitas alargaron su luna de miel quién sabe cuánto tiempo – dijo Santana con un tono pícaro. Rachel se sonrojó y Quinn soltó una carcajada

Vamos, ¡no seas envidiosa! – tomó a Rachel de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo

¿Envidia? ¿Has visto a la mujer que tengo a mi lado?

San… - Brittany se sonrojó

No, no, se acaba de ir – Santana fingió buscar a alguien más por el lado contrario a Brittany quién le propinó un codazo acompañado de un quejido- vamos, sabes que te amo a ti – depositó un tierno beso en los labios de la rubia

Más te vale – amenazó tiernamente a su novia

¡Bueno, bueno basta de miel! – bromeó Quinn

Déjalas, son muy linda pareja – les sonrió Rachel – Quinn sonrió y asintió

Oh bueno, ¡ya veo quién tiene el control! – bromeó Santana

Rach, ¿recuerdas a Kelly? – preguntó Brittany inocentemente

Rachel se quedó en silencio, miró de reojo y notó la molestia de Quinn, esto la hizo sonreír

Si, ¿por qué? – no le extrañó que no la relacionasen mucho con Kelly, había tratado de mantener lo suyo con ella en secreto.

Me preguntó por ti ayer – tomó un pedazo de lechuga del plato de Quinn

La rubia apretó el puño izquierdo y se mordió el labio para contenerse. Rachel la miró y le sonrió

Si vuelves a topártela, dile que estoy muy feliz, más feliz que nunca – puso su mano derecha encima del puño de Quinn. La rubia la miró confundida y cedió relajando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de su esposa.

Las cuatro chicas hablaron unas dos horas más aproximadamente. Se despidieron con la promesa de verse de nuevo pronto. Quinn caminó de la mano de Rachel hacia la salida.

¡Mi libro! – se detuvo la morena de repente

La librería a esta hora ya está cerrada – con una seña la invitó a continuar caminando

Diablos – se quejó y cruzó los brazos. No hablaron más. Caminaron al coche. Quinn abrió la puerta de la morena y después subió ella.

¿Podrías cuidarme esto, por favor? – la rubia sacó de su bolso el par de libros y se los entregó a la morena

¿Cuándo pasaste por ellos? – la miró sorprendida

Me tomé una escapadita, no estaba muy lejos – encendió el coche y lo echó a andar. Encendió la radio y condujo. Ninguna de las dos dijo una sola palabra.

Bajaron del coche y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa. Quinn tomó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta. Ambas iban cargando con cosas que habían comprado, así que fueron directamente a la cocina para dejar la despensa en la mesa. La rubia sacó de las bolsas unos botes de jugo y leche para meterlos al refrigerador. Rachel hizo lo mismo con un paquete de jamón que había en una de las bolsas con las que cargaba. Se lo dio a Quinn quién mantenía la puerta del refrigerador abierta.

Gracias… - la miró detenidamente. La rubia cerró la puerta del refrigerador y le sonrió extrañada

¿Por qué? – le sonrió extrañada

Por todo lo que hiciste por mí el día de hoy, fue tan… anti- tú – rio

Tengo mis momentos – guiñó un ojo

Hace tanto que no me sentía tan… ¿feliz? – dudó

Tú me haces feliz – respondió con ternura

La morena suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior.

Te vi mirándome cuando me medía el vestido… - sonrió pícaramente. Quinn se sonrojó y soltó una carcajada. – también vi tu rostro cuando Britt me habló sobre Kelly y lo vi cuando te tomé de la mano…

Bueno, no soy muy buena disimulando – se encogió de hombros

¿Te hago feliz de verdad? – la miró directamente a los ojos

Haces que el pensar en ti signifique despertar todos los días con una sonrisa – dio un paso al frente, directo hacia su esposa. Acercó su rostro despacio a los labios de Rachel, pero la morena se sacó para atrás.

No la tienes tan fácil Fabray – imitó el guiño de ojo de Quinn y se dirigió a las escaleras. Quinn la siguió.

Nunca dije que lo sería, ¿o sí? – sonrió mientras miraba como Rachel desaparecía al subir las escaleras. Suspiró y se dirigió a la sala para encender el televisor. Se detuvo en el sofá para pensar… ¿Podría dormir de nuevo con la morena esta noche? ¿Era necesaria una invitación explícita?

* * *

><p>¡PERDÓN POR LOS ERRORES O INCOHERENCIAS! Realmente no tuve tiempo para revisarlo :C<p>

BUENO GENTE, muchísimas gracias por leer, aquí les dejo mi facebook por si quieren un poquito de información del fic o al menos ayudarme a que llegue la inspiración 8) es que casi no uso FF y pues no veo los DM :c

Lulu. Tirado . 5

¡Saludos! Tengan un hermoso fin de semana c:


	21. Chapter 21

Rachel cerró su libro y lo colocó sobre su pecho. Respiró profundamente y se sentó sobre la cama. Miró el reloj: 1:38 Pm. Se colocó sus zapatos de descanso y caminó hacia la puerta. Llevaba puesta ya su pijama que consistía en un short corto a cuadros grises y una camiseta de resaque blanca. Escuchó el ruido de la televisión abajo e hizo una negativa con la cabeza. Abrió la puerta y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Las bajó y caminó hacia la sala de estar. Las luces estaban apagadas y la televisión estaba encendida. Quinn yacía dormida en el sofá con la mano derecha colgando casi tocando el frío piso. Rachel tomó la mano de la rubia con cuidado de no levantarla y la colocó sobre el sofá. Quinn se quejó entre sueños y la dejó caer de nuevo. La morena se llevó las manos a la cintura soltando un bufido:

-¡No puede ser Quinn Fabray, hasta dormida me das la contra! – meneó la cabeza y susurró al oído de la morena – Hey… despierta, vamos a la cama.

-Mhm – susurró la rubia y giró aún dormida para terminar dándole la espalda a Rachel.

-¡Odio que me des la espalda! – se quejó y se sentó a un lado de Quinn para moverla o si fuese necesario… intentar cargarla hacia su habitación. En el instante en que la espalda de la morena tocó con el respaldo el sofá-cama se desdobló haciendo que Rachel terminase recostada y la cabeza de Quinn resbalara quedando sobre el abdomen de Rachel. Esperó una reacción de la rubia pero esta seguía dormida – ¡oh por Dios, debes estar bromeando! – colocó la palma de su mano sobre su cara y comenzó a reír al ver que ni siquiera eso despertaba a la rubia.

-"_Y así es como la súper Batidora Hamilton Beach nos saca de este gran apuro ¿No, Jack?" –_ Rachel giró la cabeza. Casi olvidaba que la televisión seguía encendida.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Veías comerciales para compradores compulsivos en vez de ir a dormir? – rio mientras con ambas manos tomaba la cabeza de su esposa y la dejaba caer con cuidado sobre los cojines del sofá.

Encendió la luz y se dirigió a apagar la televisión. En el instante en que presionó el botón de apagado la rubia se levantó quejándose:

-Hey, la estoy viendo – se talló los ojos con sus puños y colocó sus manos sobre su rostro para acostumbrar su visión a la luz.

-Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? – repuso con sarcasmo.

-No, de verdad, creo de verdad que Sophie ganará la mejor foto de esta semana - repuso adormilada.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió con ternura. Se sentó a lado de Quinn y pasó su brazo sobre su hombro – ya son casi las dos – repuso con ternura

-¿Qué? No vi quién ganó la foto de la semana. Ni siquiera quién fue eliminada… - su voz fue apagándose poco a poco hasta quedar dormida sobre el pecho de la morena. Rachel la abrazó con ternura y cerró los ojos, después de todo el sofá era realmente cómodo.

Rachel abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. No había rastros de la rubia no sabía cómo, pero estaba cubierta con una sábana de tela muy suave, la restregó contra su rostro con delicadeza y sonrió al sentir el dulce tacto.

-¿Debería preocuparme? – preguntó la rubia fingiendo un tono serio

Rachel se exaltó y rápidamente lanzó la sábana hacia otra dirección.

-Idiota – renegó sonrojada

-Es en serio – dejó la pequeña mesa que llevaba sobre sus manos en el suelo y se sentó a su lado. Con su pulgar rozó lentamente la mejilla derecha de la rubia quién cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente al sentir el tacto, ese calor familiar que le gustaba tanto - ¿ves? Mi piel es más suave

Rachel abrió los ojos y se perdió en los de la rubia. Miró sus labios, esos carnosos y deliciosos labios rosados que tanto le gustaban. Llevó su pulgar al rostro de la rubia e imitó lo que había hecho a ella. Quinn sonrió y se mordió el labio tiernamente. Rachel continuó su recorrido hasta llegar a los labios de la rubia. Los acaricio ligeramente y un escalofrío recorrió todos y cada uno de los huesos de Quinn.

-Te traje el desayuno – susurró y su respiración entrecortada hizo acto de presencia

-¿Sí? – se reincorporó de inmediato confundida "¿había hecho algo mal?"

-Si, si – se levantó nerviosa y caminó hacia la pequeña masita que había dejado sobre el suelo pero sus nervios la hicieron tropezarse y tirar el vaso con jugo de naranja que había exprimido para su esposa – ¡maldita sea! – se quejó y empujó el vaso que rodó a la cocina

-¡Hey! Calma… - se puso de rodillas – puedo tomar algo más – levantó la mesita – Dios, esto se ve delicioso – señaló el par de quesadillas que habían sobre la mesa

-Te había preparado jugo ¡maldita sea! ¡Me levanté temprano, fui por una sábana, te tapé, me fui a mi habitación para no despertarte cuando exprimiera las putas naranjas y lo eché todo a perder! ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldi…!

La rubia fue interrumpida por los labios de la morena. Rachel colocó una de sus manos en la nuca de Quinn para atraerla más a ella y con la otra acariciaba su espalda. El cuerpo tenso de la rubia se relajó lentamente hasta que sus puños cedieron y como si tuviesen vida propia se colocaron en la cintura de Rachel.

-Ya te dije – susurró sobre los labios de la rubia – que está perfecto – le dio un último piquito. Pegó su frente con la de su novia y acarició su mejilla – muchas gracias por el desayuno – tomó de nuevo la mesita que había dejado en el sofá y caminó hacia el comedor.

-Mhm – se mordió el labio y siguió a Rachel con la mirada.

-¿Vienes? – dejó los platos sobre la mesa

-No, no, yo desayuné cereal ya

-Pero, ¿no quieres desayunar conmigo? – contestó tiernamente

-Es que… es que es la repetición del capítulo de anoche a esta hora…

-¡Ah! Entiendo, está bien – se llevó un bocado de quesadilla a la boca

-No, no, está bien, voy para allá – caminó hacia la mesa. Sirvió más del jugo de naranja que había quedado y se sentó frente a Rachel. Inconscientemente miró el reloj.

-Mira, no voy a terminar en cinco minutos – tomó un sorbo de jugo - ¿Lo hiciste tú? ¡Está delicioso! – tomó un sorbo más

-Si, de hecho es bastante simple… - de nuevo la morena la interrumpió

-Te decía – se impuso – no terminaré en cinco minutos, que es el tiempo que falta para que comience el programa, si es que no me equivoco – la rubia asintió sin entender – entonces… ¿me ayudas a llevar esto a la sala de estar?

-Pero tú no ves America's next top model… - la miró confundida

-¿Quién te dijo eso? – tomó su plato y caminó hacia el sofá – y déjame decirte que Analyse pateará el trasero de Sophie – se llevó un bocado a la boca

-¿Estás loca? – tomó el vaso de jugo de naranja de la morena y caminó al sofá – ¡ella ni siquiera ha ganado la mejor foto de la semana una sola vez!

-"Carisma con facilidad, convincente efectivamente, ¡maestra Analyse!" – hizo referencia a la estrofa de Analyse en _we'll mash you up_

-¡Todos me conocen, soy Sophie, soy de la que hablan la mayoría – repuso mientras le daba el vaso con jugo a la morena

-Por Dios, quiero ver como no llega a los primeros cuatro - tomó un sorbo más de jugo y le hizo espacio a Quinn para que se sentara a su lado.

-Mira, te tengo una propuesta – se sentó a su lado y con el control remoto encendió el televisor – si no me equivoco, este será el capítulo de "Estelle", ¿no? – la morena asintió – si Analyse gana la mejor foto hago lo que tu gustes, no importa lo que sea.

-Pero, ¿si tú ganas? – preguntó con curiosidad

-Aceptarás tener una cita conmigo, esta misma noche - la miró con complicidad

-Me parece un trato perfecto – tomó un sorbo – sólo tengo que pensar que quiero que hagas para cuando termine el capítulo, digo por obvias razones – bromeó

-Eso veremos – rio y tomó del vaso de la morena. Ambas miraron el episodio juntas.

Sin querer se habían dado cuenta de que ambas tenían cierta obsesión por el reality y coincidían en muchos puntos de vista. Llegó el momento de la eliminación. Tyra siempre menciona primero a la persona que tuvo la mejor foto de la semana. Cuando Tyra extiende su brazo y muestra la foto dónde la rubia aparece sobre la mesa rodeada por sus compañeras y Estelle, usando un vestido amarillento y con una expresión salvaje, Quinn salta en el sofá y al mismo tiempo que Tyra dice:

-¡Sophie! ¡En tu cara! – Rachel cruzó los brazos

-¡Eso no es justo!

-Lo sea o no, Sophie gana, yo gano, las rubias ganamos y tú y yo tenemos una cita

Rachel se levantó del sofá bufando

-Eres muy tonta Fabray - rio

-¿Disculpa? – preguntó confundida

-Pudiste pedir cualquier cosa…

-Y lo hice, pedí lo que más quería – la siguió con la mirada

-Hubieses ganado o no, hubiera salido contigo – le guiñó un ojo a la rubia y salió de la sala de estar dejando a la rubia babeando.

* * *

><p>-Maldita sea - Quinn miraba a la ventana. Había estado lloviendo toda la tarde, habían lugares donde los autos no podían pasar. Miró el reloj de nuevo. Suspiró y tomó el teléfono para marcar el número del restaurante donde había hecho reservación. En efecto, el restaurante no había podido abrir debido a que el paso era prácticamente imposible.<p>

- Quinn - Rachel bajó las escaleras y se detuvo a mirar a la rubia que se encontraba con el teléfono pegado a la barbilla y mirando a la ventana, pensativa. La rubia salió de su trance y la miró

- ¿Si?

- Leí que se trata de una lluvia tropical, tomará unos tres días según los pronósticos - se sentó junto con la rubia en el sofá y miró hacia la ventana también.

-¿Tres días? - la rubia se llevó las manos al rostro desilusionada

- Si, aproximadamente ... ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿estás bien? - la examinó detenidamente

- ¡Nuestra cita Rachel, nuestra cita! - respondió un poco desesperada. Le enojaba un poco que al parecer a la morena no le fuese tan relevante la idea de tener una cita con ella.

- No necesitamos estar afuera para tener una cita, ¿no crees? - le sonrió con complicidad

- Pero quería hacer algo especial, algo que valiese la pena ser recordado...

- Si... -respiró profundamente _"¿Ya qué? No tiene sentido seguir resistiéndome... ¿O si?" _- si estás conmigo valdría la pena ser recordado... Quinn levantó el rostro y no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa auto-suficiente. - nada de ego, por favor - se quejó Rachel.

- Nada... -se acercó al rostro de la morena lentamente- de ego... - tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó su mejilla.

Rachel cerró los ojos y disfrutó el momento, se sentía tan bien esa cercanía, necesitaba tanto esas caricias. Quinn rozó tiernamente su nariz con la de la morena y besó su mentón. Rachel suspiró al sentir el placer de aquél aliento contra su piel. Se moría por sentir sus labios contra los de su esposa pero esta seguía dedicada a su mentón. No lo soportó más y levantó el rostro de Quinn y la besó. Rozaron sus labios con ternura, se miraron unos segundos para después volver al besarse. Quinn introdujo su lengua a los labios de Rachel sin problema alguno. Gimió sobre sus labios. Rachel pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn y ésta llevó los suyos a la cintura de su novia. La rubia se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante para no dejar de besar a Rachel quién se recostaba lentamente en el sofá. Después de unos segundos Quinn ya estaba encima de Rachel. Seguían besándose con el mismo ritmo. La rubia acarició el pecho de Rachel quién gimió al sentir las manos de Quinn jugando sobre su cuerpo.

- Te deseo - susurró Quinn mientras metía su mano debajo de la ropa de Rachel.

- Yo a ti...- gimió cuando la rubia estaba desabrochando su pantalón.

- Voy a hacerte mi mujer... - dejó de besarla por primera vez para comenzar a bajarle los pantalones

- No Quinn... no aún... - se deshizo de las manos de la rubia y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

- ¿Por qué no? - se abalanzó de nuevo a sus labios logrando desconcentrar a Rachel.

- Nuestra cita... - dijo una vez que logró zafarse del encanto Fabray

- Esta es nuestra cita... estoy contigo, estamos amándonos... ¿no es acaso esto perfecto? - se inclinó a intentar besarla de nuevo pero Rachel se levantó con rapidez.

- Es eso lo que quieres de mi, ¿verdad? Sexo, sólo sexo.

- ¿QUÉ? - se levantó alarmada - ¡DIOS! ¿cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo?

- ¿Cómo? Por Dios, ¡ves la ocasión y quieres acostarte conmigo, parece que solo buscas la oportunidad para tener sexo, no quiero que mi relación se base en sexo!

- ¿Es en serio? - La miró decepcionada - ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mi? ¿No crees que si buscara sexo no tendría la necesidad de estarte esperando a que te decidas a hacerlo conmigo?

- Es... es lo que me transmites - contestó un poco avergonzada, sabía que se había pasado.

- ¿Por que quiero hacerlo contigo? ¿Sabes que si quisiera hacerlo contigo te hubiese engatusado para que te acostaras conmigo desde aquella noche en que regresaste? - Rachel abrió la boca para hablar pero Quinn continuó hablando - yo amo el sexo, Dios, lo amo y no me avergüenza gritarlo. Pero, ¿Sabes qué? Te amo más a ti. Por eso mismo aguanto los impulsos de todo el día de desnudarte

-¿Todo el día? - se sonrojó

- Todo el día... - rió cuando notó el sonrojo de Rachel

- No quise ofenderte... - se disculpó acercándose a Quinn lentamente

- Está bien, quizá no era aún la hora de hacerlo - abrió sus brazos para que Rachel entrara en ellos

- ¿Qué te parece si vemos películas en mi cuarto hasta noche hoy? - susurró sobre el hombro de Quinn

- Nada me haría más feliz - le dio un pequeño beso en los labios


End file.
